Brought to the Future IV
by Masterob
Summary: Gohan and The Androids must battle their way through a weird dimension where the Multiverse collides. How can they stand against the Mysterious Time Traveler and his Demonic Scientist ally?
1. Divine Start

It was time for a trip to be made, after weeks of asking and trying to prepare the transportation. Gohan was on his way to meet with the Apprentice Supreme Kai of Universe 10. After the recent battle against Goku Black, he needed to make absolutely sure that Zamasu did not take Goku's body.

So far it's been calm, sounds like Zamasu hadn't made his move, obviously since Goku's body wasn't taken. Perhaps it took Zamasu a while to find the information he needed to make the switch in this timeline, since the other Zamasu find out knowledge of the Super Dragon Balls from observing the Tournament of Destroyers.

Gohan needed to make sure he got to Zamasu as soon as possible, so he contacted the Supreme Kai of his Universe so he can get a trip to Universe 10, where he can meet with Zamasu and hopefully talk the eventual Supreme Kai out of his dislike for mortals.

Of course Gohan wouldn't be going alone, even if he wanted to. Joining him would be his two best friends, Androids 17 and 18. Since returning from that trip to the future, the three have done their best to keep up their training, especially after being unable to win all their battles during their fights against the other Universes. Their toughest opponents of course were the Universe 6 Saiyans, Cabba, Caulifla and Kale. While Gohan made good friends with Cabba and Kale, he found himself another rival in Caulifla, and knowing he may have to one day do battle with her again, he needed to buff up, he knew she wouldn't be satisfied unless she got a good fight out of him.

The three were on the Universe 7 Supreme Kai's planet, ready to be taken to Universe 10.

"Gotta admit, I'm kind of excited to make this trip, I don't think I've been to another Universe," Gohan said.

"Yes, it is an exciting prospect," Supreme Kai said. "But I do implore that good behavior is a must."

"I promise not to cause any trouble," Gohan assured.

"That wasn't really meant for you Gohan, it was meant for your...company," Supreme Kai said, getting the attention of The Androids.

"And just what the hell is that suppose to mean?" Seventeen asked.

"I'd like to know myself, is there something you want to tell me?" Eighteen asked.

Supreme Kai grew nervous, he knew these Androids were very powerful and could potentially overpower him as well. "It's nothing really, I'm just looking out for all of your well being."

"We appreciate that, and don't worry, we should be fine, I'll talk sense into Zamasu," Gohan said.

"Is it really possible that a Kai could have it in them to do something so terrible?" Supreme Kai asked.

"I know it sounds hard to believe, but I'm sure you've heard it yourself, how a Kai had come from the future to attack us," Gohan said.

"But why would a Kai do something like that?" Supreme Kai asked.

"Fear of mortals," Gohan said. "If a mortal could surpass a God, then it's very possible for Zamasu to worry about the future of the kais. No God wants to lose power over the mortals they are supposed to watch over."

"Pretty sure mortals surpassed Gods long ago if Majin Buu could do so much damage to the point where even the Kais fear him," Seventeen said.

"Well Majin Buu was powered by magic from the Demon Realm, a realm we Gods have been opposing for countless millennia," Supreme Kai said. "The fear mostly stemmed from what he could do to the Universe."

"You think he'll know that Gohan was the one who defeated Majin Buu?" Eighteen asked.

"Hey I didn't do it by myself, dad and Trunks helped too," Gohan said. "But he might know, which kind of worries me. If I'm gonna convince him not to destroy us all one day, I have to let him know that I'm his ally."

"What if it doesn't work?" Eighteen asked. "How else can you protect your dad from having his body taken?"

"What if you change something and he ends up taking your body instead?" Seventeen asked, getting a glare from Eighteen.

"Don't say stuff like that!" Eighteen shouted.

"Hey I'm just throwing it out there to give him fair warning, I'm sure neither of us want to encounter a Gohan Black either."

Gohan's face turned pale, the idea of a Kai stealing his body and using it to wipe out all mortal life sounds frightening. "Let's just try to stay positive for now. I mean if we're really, REALLY nice then maybe he won't take my body and I can convince him not to take my dad's?"

"I just hope he doesn't try to steal mine or Eighteen's body either," Seventeen said. "Or what if he takes Vegeta's?'

"We get the point Seventeen!" Gohan shouted, getting a bit nervous from all these possibilities as well as frustrated at Seventeen constantly brining all this up.

"Let's just hurry on to this Kai world and get this over with," Eighteen said. "Maybe that will put all our minds at ease."

"Right, come with me," Supreme Kai said, taking them to his apprentice Kibito, who was reading a book by a tree.

The apprentice looked up, taking notice of Gohan and The Androids, "So, you're really going through with this sir?"

"Yes, they believe it's important to meet with this Universe 10 Kai, and given everything that's happened, I believe it is important to trust them," Supreme Kai said.

Kibito had a slight distrustful look on his face, "I'm still uncertain of their motivations."

"You know we defeated Majin Buu right?" Seventeen said. "Something even The Gods couldn't do, I think you can trust us."

Kibito growled, "I really do not like your attitude, do you speak to all authoritative figures in this manner?"

"Pretty much," Seventeen said. "My sister and I had to fend for ourselves since we were kids since no one else bothered to give a damn about us."

"We do now though," Eighteen said. "Gohan and his family have shown more than enough support. So try to lighten up a bit will you?"

"We would all appreciate that," Kibito said with a slight scowl.

"Come together now," Supreme Kai said, gathering the warriors around him and Kibito. "Whenever you're ready Kibito."

Kibito nodded and focused his energy. It took a while and a lot of ki but he along with Supreme Kai were able to transport all of them to Universe 10, specifically the planet of the North Kai.

"Here's his world," Supreme Kai said. "Kibito and I will stay close by should you need us, we're leaving this to you."

"Thanks Supreme Kai," Gohan said with a bow, then turned to the Androids. "Alright, when we see him, let me do the talking. I'll let you know when it's a good idea to chime in."

"You'll get no arguments from me," Eighteen said, then turned to her brother. "Though I can't make any promises for anything asinine Seventeen might say."

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Seventeen asked.

"You know exactly what it means, just promise us you won't make any smartass comments," Eighteen said.

"Hey I don't need to promise anything!" Seventeen shouted.

"Getting off to a really bad start here!" Gohan said frantically. "Please, I really want to make this work, to keep everyone safe, including you two."

Seventeen rolled his eyes at the comment. "Come on, do I look like I need someone to protect me?"

"One word, Cell," Gohan reminded.

"Hey," Seventeen said, then grabbed Gohan by his shirt and lifted up, glaring face to face at the now freaked out boy. "Remember we're the ones who saved your ass from our future selves, and they're weaker than us, imagine what I can do!"

"Get your hands off of him!" Eighteen shouted, grabbing Gohan and pulling him away. "Freaken' hell Seventeen! We're here to prevent a conflict not start a new one because you're too overconfident in your own strength!"

"It's not overconfidence if I can back it up," Seventeen smugly said.

"Just do what Gohan says!" Eighteen shouted.

Kibito turned to Supreme Kai, "This is the hope of our Universe?"

"Well, it's not like we have much choice," Supreme Kai said.

"Hey I heard that!" Seventeen shouted.

Gohan facepalmed in annoyance, "Can we please just hurry up!? Just follow my lead and we'll be done in no time! Then Seventeen, you can go back to doing whatever it is you do to keep yourself entertained."

"Like pounding the crap out of you?" Seventeen mocked, much to Gohan's annoyance.

"Fine, you can try to," Gohan said. "Let's just try to be on the same team here."

"What is going on here?" they heard. The trio turned to see the North Kai of Universe 10, Zamasu. "Mortals? How did you arrive on my planet?"

"Are you...Zamasu?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, I am, who might you be?" Zamasu asked. "Better yet what are you? What planet do you hail from?"

"I'm Son Gohan, these are my friends Seventeen and Eighteen," Gohan introduced. "We come from Planet Earth of The Seventh Universe."

"The Seventh Universe?" Zamasu asked. "If you're from there, what business do you have in Universe 10? Furthermore to address my question from earlier, how did you arrive on my planet?"

"That would be through my assistance," Supreme Kai said, making his way over. "Greetings Zamasu, it's been while."

"Lord Shin, so you have brought these mortals here?" Zamasu asked.

Seventeen stifled a laugh, "Wait, your name is 'Shin'?"

"Seventeen..." Eighteen angrily said.

"Yes, I have brought them here, they sought an audience with you," Supreme Kai said.

"An audience with me? What for exactly?" Zamasu asked.

Gohan stepped forward, clearing his throat to speak, "Well the thing is I came to...uh..." Gohan began to freeze in place, "Came here to..."

Zamasu tapped his foot as Gohan held his thought, "Well? I'm waiting."

Gohan started looking around, trying to think of what to say. Truthfully he didn't really plan this out very well, while he knew what he needed to do, he forgot to add details to his plan, "Uh...I'll be right back."

He quickly flew over and pulled the Android siblings aside, much to the confusion of Zamasu and the worry of the two Universe 7 deities.

"What gives Gohan?" Seventeen asked, looking really annoyed.

"Yeah why are you stalling all of a sudden?" Eighteen wondered, more concerned than annoyed.

"Here's the thing..." Gohan began. "I may not have thought this out too well because...I have no idea what to say to him."

Seventeen blinked in disbelief, "I'm sorry my hearing must be off, did you just tell us you have no idea what to say? Are you kidding me?"

"Well what am I suppose to say to him? 'Hey please don't steal my dad's body and wreak havoc all over the multiverse', that'd be kind of weird and specific," Gohan said. "I think I was too eager to come here to prevent the problem without actually thinking-"

Seventeen grabbed Gohan by the shirt, much like he did earlier, "You mean after all that crap about you doing the talking you freaken wussed out!?"

"Will you stop grabbing my shirt!" Gohan shouted, kicking Seventeen back. "I just need some time to think of another way to approach this."

"You had months to do this, why are you realizing this now!?" Seventeen asked.

"Enough!" Eighteen said. "Look maybe Gohan should have planned this out better but this is a weird situation, I doubt all the planning in the world wouldn't have helped. We don't know this guy's mindset right now, the slightest thing could set off his desire to do this weird project plan of his. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to-"

"Excuse me!" Zamasu said, getting their attention. "Look I don't know why you mortals are here but to come to my Planet unannounced and rudely keep me waiting-"

"It's only been like a minute dude," Seventeen said.

Gohan glared at the older boy, "Don't interrupt a God when he's speaking!"

"Heed his word mortal," Zamasu warned. "If I wanted to I could easily erase you from existence."

Gohan internally freaked out and rushed over to Zamasu, bowing on his knees, "Please sir! Don't mind my friend, he's not one to think before he talks."

"Come here and say that!" Seventeen shouted.

Zamasu looked ashamed of this mortal, "I can see."

Gohan sighed as he stood up, "Look, Lord Zamasu, the reason I came on this planet is a bit of an odd one, but I beg you to consider what I am about to say."

"Procceed please, I have my own business to attend to," Zamasu said. "What are you doing on my planet?"

Gohan scratched his head, trying to think of the best way to say this, "Well...I've heard a great deal about you, how you're a prodigy Kai and maybe one day you could make a great Supreme Kai someday."

"Yes, I've been told these accolades, what of them?" Zamasu asked. "Oh don't tell me, you wish to train under me, is that correct?"

"Well I..." Gohan was saying, before realizing the opportunity in front of him. "Actually, yes! Uh I came here to train under you!"

"Wait what?" Seventeen asked, Eighteen looking curious as well.

"Yeah, see I've heard you were great at fighting, and my dad trained under a kai himself so I figured, why not try it for myself?" Gohan said.

Zamasu took a moment to register what Gohan had said, "You truly wish to train under me?"

"Y-yes," Gohan said, still unsure of what he was getting himself into.

"And you say that your father also trained under a Kai?" Zamasu asked.

"Yes, the North Kai of our Universe," Gohan said. "My dad wanted to get strong to protect those he loved, and I want to do the same thing. My goal is to ensure peace across my Universe and the best way for me to do that is with powers close to divinity."

"I see," Zamasu rubbed his chin. "Training under a deity is quite a feat, I can without a doubt train you and bring out your maximum potential, but tell me, how exactly did you learn of my accolades? And what of the North Kai in your Universe, why do you not seek him out? Power or not, surely it would be more convenient for you to train in your own Universe rather than come to this one. Also how are you acquainted with Lord Shin?'

Gohan looked a bit nervous at having to explain everything, turning to his friends, hoping for a clue on what to say.

"Explain Gohan, you did say you wanted to do all the talking," Seventeen teased.

Gohan glared slightly at the Android, making a mental note to get him back, though turned to Eighteen, knowing she's much more likely to help him. Unfortunately for him at the moment, Eighteen was at a loss for words as well and shrugged it off, mouthing a 'sorry' to Gohan.

Gohan took a deep breath and sighed it out as he turned to Zamasu, "Well, truth is..." Gohan ran a million things through his mind, before taking a chance on one idea. "I don't know if you've heard but there was this creature in my Universe known as Majin Buu, so-"

"Wait, Majin Buu?" Zamasu asked. "Yes I believe I have heard of him, a monstrous creature that wreaked havoc through the galaxies of Universe Seven."

"Yeah, that's right," Gohan said. "He came to our planet, so me and my friends fought him off, with help from The Supreme Kai."

"You did battle with Majin Buu?" Zamasu asked. "And you survived?"

"With a lot of help from my friends and my dad," Gohan said. "It was that battle that made me realize that I need to get stronger, so I spoke with The Supreme Kai and we decided that you were the best person, er I mean deity to train me, if you so wish I mean."

Zamasu looked even more perplexed by what he had heard, "I am quite amazed that you survived against Majin Buu, but it sounds like you barely won your battle. But if Majin Buu has been defeated, then why seek further strength, I don't believe there's a being stronger than that creature to my knowledge."

"There might be," Gohan said. "I've heard...rumors of other powerful creatures, and I can't be too careful."

"Using caution are you?" Zamasu asked. "I suppose it makes sense, there might be beings close to his level, plus it sounds like your victory might have been a fluke."

"The hell do you mean a fluke?" Seventeen asked, getting elbowed hard by Eighteen.

"Need I remind you that he's a God!" Eighteen shouted.

"Need I remind you that you're super annoying?" Seventeen retorted, much to Eighteen's frustration.

As the two began to argue, Gohan looked straight ahead toward Zamasu, doing his best to maintain a calm demeanor, but Zamasu saw through this.

"So, what exactly is your relation to those two?" Zamasu asked.

"They're friends of mine, they usually come with me everywhere but..." Gohan shyly shrugged as the two continued arguing. "Sometimes it can be a hassle."

"If they are a hassle, then why put up with them?" Zamasu asked. "Putting aside your inept ability at proper communication and your bold desire to train with a God, you do seem rather well behaved, or you try to be at least. What makes you desire to bring them along?"

"Well for one, they've been by my side since I rescued them from an evil scientist, even more so when I saved them from one of that scientist's creations..." Gohan began explaining.

"Hey I heard that part, don't make us sound pathetic, at least not me!" Seventeen shouted.

"What do you mean 'at least not you'!" Eighteen shouted.

Gohan chuckled nervously, "Yeah I deal with that on a daily basis, but I don't mind. Deep down we love and care a lot about each other, and that gets us through these awkward moments."

"Now you're making it sound mushy!" Seventeen shouted, getting another elbow from Eighteen.

Zamasu looked genuinely confused, wondering if this is how all mortals were. Based on what he's observed in the past, mortals are very flawed beings, many of whom cause meaningless trouble on their world, and always getting into conflicts. These mortals however, seem to care for each other despite their conflicts. Perhaps it was in a mortal's nature to be this way, but some mortals still try to put their differences aside to form relationships.

"I'm quite curious about your world's culture, as well as your mindset," Zamasu said. "Alright young mortal, perhaps I will take your training into consideration."

"Wait really?" Gohan asked.

"Your actions confuse me, but now I wish to learn more about them," Zamasu said. "Feel free to come by more often, you may bring your friends as well, so long as they keep their misbehavior to a minimum."

"Don't worry, Eighteen's a bit more mature, she'll help me keep Seventeen in line," Gohan said.

"You know I'm older than you right!?" Seventeen said.

"But I'm older than you," Eighteen reminded.

"By a few minutes! Doesn't count!" Seventeen said. "You were only born first because you wanted to be number one in at least on thing in your life."

Zamasu knelt down to Gohan, "Were they always like this?"

"I've only known them for about several months, close to a year in my planet, they're twins who've had a hard life, no one really cared about them until recently, they're just trying to adjust to things," Gohan said.

"Twins, so they are brother and sister, and are your friends," Zamasu said.

"They're like a brother and sister to me as well, like I said I care a lot about them, after all everyone needs someone to care about them, even at their worse," Gohan said.

"Interesting philosophy," Zamasu said. "Perhaps we can learn from one another, truth be told I do not have the best opinion on mortals, perhaps you can sway my mind."

Gohan laughed nervously at that statement, this did confirm that Zamasu already did not like mortals, as expected since he would go on to steal his father's body in a different timeline, but at least his opinion can be changed. "Well I hope I can help, now I should probably head home, my friends look like they're about to escalate into something worse."

"That might be an understatement," Zamasu said as he took note of the twins giving death glares to one another. "I will be seeing you soon, Son Gohan."

Gohan nodded and did one last bow to the North Kai, "Thank you sir." He turned around to get the attention of The Androids. "Seventeen, Eighteen!"

Eighteen snapped out of her annoyance and turned to Gohan, "You done Gohan?"

"Yeah, we're all finished here, we can start heading home," Gohan said.

"Fine by me, let's get the hell out of this joint," Seventeen said.

"Please don't casually refer to a planet like this as a 'joint'," Gohan said. "Come on show some manners."

"Fine, leader," Seventeen sarcastically said.

They then rounded up by The Universe 7 Supreme Kai as he transported all of them home, Zamasu looking on in curiosity.

"Such a strange bunch, should be interesting to observe them," Zamasu said. "At the very least, it's good to have at least one mortal who isn't a complete waste of life."

The Universe 7 group arrived safely back on Earth, where Supreme Kai and Kibito had left them near the top of Mount Paozu.

"Looks like this trip was a success," Supreme Kai said.

"Yeah, I even got a new mentor out of it," Gohan said. "Me, training with a Kai, should be fun."

"I'm sure there's much you can learn from him, though I am slightly concerned by his demeanor," Supreme Kai said. "He does seem to contain some level of dislike for mortal life, just as you forewarned."

"Well I think I can change his mind before anything can happen," Gohan said. "I don't know when he would steal my dad's body, but at least I know I found the means to prevent it."

"Or you might give him the idea to steal your body instead," Seventeen pointed out.

"Stop saying that!" Gohan shouted. "There isn't going to be a Goku Black, and definitely no Gohan Black!"

"What about a Vegeta Black?" Seventeen said.

"Ok don't even joke about," Gohan said. "We don't want Vegeta turning evil again."

"What do you mean turn evil?" Seventeen asked. "Dude's still pretty much of a jerkass, evil isn't too out there."

"Seventeen are you just determined to annoy Gohan today?" Eighteen asked. "What you wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?"

"More like it's entertaining," Seventeen taunted.

"Um," Supreme Kai said, trying to get their attention. "Sorry to interrupt, but will you be needing any more assistance today?"

"Oh, no thank you Supreme Kai," Gohan said, bowing out of respect. "Thank you for your assistance."

"You are very welcome," Supreme Kai said, then turned to his partner. "Kibito if you don't mind?"

Kibito nodded and instantly himself and Supreme Kai back to their planet. "Sir if I may ask, why do you give so much assistance to that boy and his friends, those siblings seem to be the focal point of quite a lot of bickering, and that boy, while well behaved and well mannered, does not seem fully ready for the role he has assigned himself with."

"Well to put it simply Kibito, that boy has some amazing qualities to him, he could very well be the grand peacekeeper of the Universe," Supreme Kai said. "His two friends may be...chaotic, but their intentions are pure. I have faith in them."

Kibito still seemed unsure, but he had the utmost faith in the Supreme Kai, so he did not question it any further.

Back on Earth, elsewhere a young girl is training in a gym while her father is speaking with some camera people.

"Hercule! Sir, can you tell us about the recent invasions of monsters and aliens!?" one male reporter asked.

"Is our planet doomed!?" a female asked.

"Is it the return of King Piccolo!?" a third reporter asked.

"Settle down everyone, whatever it is I'm sure it's nothing," Hercule insisted. "The problems were handled instantly, I personally supervised the clean up process, making sure none of their little buddies were left."

"So you didn't fight them off?" a woman asked.

"Well, no, but only because someone else got to them before I could, otherwise I would have stomped them all into the ground!" Hercule boasted. "Besides if some no named chumps could fight them off, then they were probably nothing for me."

"But what about those beams in the skies?" a guy asked. "And people flying."

"Just a bunch of light tricks and illusions, hey I wouldn't be surprised if they were all a bunch of frauds trying to look cool," Hercule said. "Rest assured if there really was a big threat, you can believe the great Hercule will step in and save the day!"

The reporters cheered as Hercule flexed for them, showing off rather arrogantly to the annoyance of his daughter Videl nearby.

"Dad, you're so full of it," the young girl said. She then looked back to a picture, one that she took, unbeknownst to her dad. It was a picture of Gohan in his Super Saiyan form from the last invasion. "You're not getting away from me this time, I will find you Gold Fighter!"

Back on Mount Paozu, Gohan had entered his house with the cyber twins, "We're home!"

"Oh hey Gohan, we're in the living room!" they heard Chi-Chi say. The three made their way inside to see the mother of now two, sitting while cradling her newborn baby boy. "Did you have fun on your trip Gohan?"

"I sure did, the North Kai of the 10th Universe is really nice, though a bit too serious as well," Gohan said.

"Well that's to be expected of a diety, but at least he was nice," Ch-Chi said. Baby Goten started making some babbling noise, getting a chuckle out of Chi-Chi. "Your baby brother wants to see you."

Gohan made his way over to Goten, rubbing his head, "Hey little bro, miss me?"

Goten giggled and clapped at the sight of his older brother. It's been a few months since his last adventure, in that time Chi-Chi had given birth to his little brother. While Gohan had already met Goten in one timeline, it still felt like he was meeting someone for th every first time with Goten.

"He sure seems happy to see you, as expected," Chi-Chi said.

Eighteen also made her way over to Goten and Chi-Chi, kneeling down and ruffling Goten's hair, "Aren't you the sweetest little guy."

Goten raised his arms up, trying to grab Eighteen's wrist. "Ah-ba!"

"Oh, trying to talk already? Want to be as smart as your older brother when you get older?" Eighteen asked.

"I'm sure he'll make a great Scholar one day," Chi-Chi said. "Just like his brother."

Gohan blushed at the double compliment, "Yeah, he'll be something special."

Seventeen made his way over to the group, looking down at Goten, but the moment the baby caught sight of the male android, it immediately stuck his tongue out at him.

"I swear everytime I go near this kid it's nothing but attitude!" Seventeen said.

"Gee what a surprise," Gohan sarcastically said, much to the humor of Eighteen and the annoyance of Seventeen.

"Now, now, be nice to each other everyone, we're one big family after all," Chi-Chi said.

"Speaking of family, where's Goku?" Seventeen asked.

"Of training, as usual, probably on King Kai's planet," Chi-Chi said, her tone showing a lack of surprise. "I swear if he could he would train in his sleep."

"I'm surprised he hasn't figured out how to yet," Eighteen said. "He's got the determination."

"Maybe he can," Gohan said. "I mean think about it, sometimes Mr. Piccolo does image training when he meditates, same with me, so dad probably mentally trains while he's sleeping."

"So he could be dreaming about training, and actually be getting stronger?" Seventeen asked.

"Yeah maybe," Gohan said. "Then again dad does like to nap, so maybe even he doesn't go that far. It does take some degree of strain on you."

"I just hope he doesn't go overboard though," Chi-Chi said. "Goku can spend so much time training it's like he forgets about the rest of the world around him. I don't want him to forget about his children."

"Dad wouldn't forget about us," Gohan said. "I mean he still takes me to do fun things, like fishing!"

"Yeah I guess, at least he's teaching you a proper survival technique, though I'd rather he buy food like most people, I mean I have nothing againt hunting or fishing, my dad used to do it all the time, but it just doesn't feel efficient anymore," Chi-Chi said.

"Maybe he can just do both, but we are kind of low on income," Eighteen said. "My waitress job doesn't get very far in salary. Doesn't help that there are a lot of cheap tippers, if any at all."

"You got looks, at least you say you do, try using that to your advantage," Seventeen said.

"Or how about you get a job too so you're not freeloading off of Gohan's family," Eighteen said.

"Freeloading how? We don't eat so it's not like they're racking up extra food bills," Seventeen said. "We also don't need to sleep, and even so it's not like it costs anything extra for us to stay under a roof."

"They did build an extra room for us to stay in," Eighteen said. "That way we're not cramping up Gohan's room, especially now that he has a little brother to share with."

"It's fine Eighteen, really," Chi-Chi said. "I do enjoy having you and your brother around, since you came to live here I don't feel so lonely when Goku's not around. I mean usually I would head down to Capsule Corp if I wanted to have some nice girl talk with Bulma, but with you here I can do it more often."

"Pfft, girl talk, aren't you two a little old to be doing that?" Seventeen asked.

An angry vain started to pop on Chi-Chi's head, but she kept her cool, knowing how overly blunt Seventeen tended to be. "You're never to old to enjoy simple pleasures Seventeen. I mean you still play childish games yourself."

"Pfft, like what?" Seventeen asked.

"Well, just last week when Gohan was bringing in firewood, you showed up out of nowhere, kicked him in the face and shouted 'You're It!' before flying off while laughing like an idiot," Eighteen said.

"Um, that was training," Seventeen said.

"Pfft, right, training," Gohan said, still annoyed from the memory.

"Anyway speaking of firewood, you could at least help with simpler things if you're not gonna get a job," Eighteen said. "I mean we have plenty of wood that needs to be cut, or you can go hutning and fishing for dinner."

"Again, I don't eat," Seventeen said.

"Gohan, Goku and Chi-Chi eat, and now with Goten that's gonna mean more food is needed," Eighteen said.

"Hey, fun as it is watching Saiyans eat, I am not feeding either one of them," Seventeen warned, then gestured to Goten, "And I imagine this one will be just as bad if he's not already."

Goten blew a raspberry at Seventeen, much to the older boy's annoyance, and to the humor of Gohan, Chi-Chi and Eighteen.

"You tell him Goten," Eighteen said.

"Well speaking of food, I should get started on dinner, I imagine you're hungry after your long trip Gohan, and when Goku gets home he's gonna have quite an appetite, that's if he comes home tonight," Chi-Chi said. She stood up and handed Goten over to Eighteen, "Mind watching him a moment?"

"You know I wouldn't," Eighteen said, taking the little demi-Saiyan into her arms.

"I can always count on you," Chi-Chi said, making her way into the kitchen.

Eighteen sat down, gently rocking little Goten while turning her attention to Gohan, "So Gohan, what's your next plan? I mean aside from this Zamasu training you're about to do, is there anything else we need to handle?"

Gohan shrugged at the statement, "Truthfully I don't know where to go from here. I know Frieza's out there but no one's heard a peep from him. Plus I can't shake the feeling that we've seen the last of Goku Black, and I'm worried about that jar that the other Zamasu is in. Who knows where it could have landed, or if it even broke. Someone could find it and accidentally set him free."

"Hey we've gotten stronger since, I mean that Frieza guy was a push over, Black wasn't that tough and if Zamasu breaks free, then Piccolo can just use that weird technique he used before," Seventeen insisted.

"We can't underestimate them," Gohan said. "According to dad in the future, when Frieza returned in his timeline, he trained and became Golden, if he reaches that form here, then our whole Universe might be doomed!"

"What about that Super Saiyan 3 transformation of yours?" Seventeen said. "If it gets bad, then use that."

"I don't want to rely on it, besides it uses up a lot of energy, every time I enter it I feel exhausted," Gohan said.

"Well if you're training with Zamasu, maybe you can reach that God form or something," Eighteen suggested.

"Eh, I don't know if a Supreme Kai can teach a mortal how to use God Energy, I think only the Angels that serves the Gods of Destruction can do that," Gohan said. "And I have no clue where to find the Whis of this timeline, or how to get there. I tried asking Supreme Kai but he didn't look like he wanted to go anywhere near Beerus. Probably for the better, I don't think I'm ready for that, if I can't even handle Super Saiyan 3 then there's no way I can go God or Blue."

"Not yet at least," Eighteen said. "But I have a feeling that when you do, you'll be the strongest at it."

Gohan bashfully rubbed his head, "You're just saying that."

"Yeah, she is," Seventeen said, getting a glare from the two, or rather three since even Goten seemed to sense the situation.

Not too far off, unbeknownst to the family, a duo was observing their every move, and have been for a while. The first being a female scientist with a strange patterned shirt and red hair. The other being a youthful looking male with pointy ears, white hair and a sword.

"So, would you say it's time to put our plan into action, Android 21?" the mysterious youth said.

"Take it away Fu," the scientist said, adjusting her glasses. "You have everything set I'm sure, I'll sit back and help gather the data."

Fu smiled deviously at this go-ahead, "Sweet, I've been quite fascinated with this timeline ever since this boy came back and changed so many things. I never thought I'd see Cell and a Vegeta-Absorbed Majin Buu fighting side-by-side, and that big shock of Frieza showing up at the same time as Goku Black! Plus we have a young Gohan that's already this strong, and an unlikely alliance with those Androids!" Fu started chuckling a bit, "I can't wait to start this show!"

"Plus it's nice to have more battle data for my own plans," Android 21 said. "And I'll get another up and close look at the good Doctor's more unique creations."

Fu tilted his glasses, starting down at the small house before him, "Let this brilliant experiment commence."


	2. The First Experiment

In the kitchen, Chi-Chi was hard at work making dinner for the family, mostly some rice grains, miso soup, chopped vegetables and a nice big steak for her boys. It was a typical big dinner, along with plenty of water for the twins. They still needed to maintain hydration after all, but Chi-Chi would occasionally at a little flavor to the water, giving them a little extra satisfaction.

"Food should be ready soon, knowing Goku he'll come in with a stomach rumble to rival the roar of a dragon," Chi-Chi joked.

Gohan sat in his room, reading over a textbook about advanced math and science equations. Of course for Gohan they weren't too advanced for him to figure out, but still required some careful thinking. If there's one thing his studies have taught him is being able to have a keen mind, to constantly consider all possibilities and find the perfect solution.

His father and Seventeen both consider studying a waste of time, much to his mother's annoyance, and while Gohan doesn't like having to study every second of the day, he definitely does not find any uselessness in it, it can be kind of fun too, almost like a game.

Eighteen, who was still carrying Goten, peeked her head into Gohan's room, "Food's almost ready Gohan."

"Thanks Eighteen," Gohan said, placing the book aside, Eighteen having caught the title.

"You're doing that advanced stuff huh?" Eighteen asked. "I don't know what's more impressive, your IQ or your power level."

"I just want to be able to manage both," Gohan said. "Something the future me seemed to have trouble doing, not that I fully blame him."

"Yeah, you told me he gave up fighting for his scholar work," Eighteen said.

"From the way they make it sound, he still has the power and can channel it when need be, he's just not persistent when it comes to training," Gohan said. "But that's fine, I like to think his world just doesn't have that much to worry about, or if there is anything to worry about, dad and Vegeta can take care of it." Gohan tapped his chin as he began to realize something. "Honestly that could be me someday, maybe I'm not destined to be a fighter, it's fun sparring once in a while, but I feel more comfortable behind a book than in the middle of a fight."

"I'm fine with whatever choice you make, as long as you're confident in it," Eighteen said. "I can't even blame you for wanting a normal life, it's something I'd like as well."

"You have one with us," Gohan said, closing his book. "I've got plenty of time to decide if I want to further my fighting or not. Then again I am going to be training with Zamasu, so I might be in this for a while. But you and Seventeen will at least always have a family to come home to."

"Well if anything Seventeen and I can step up more as well, if the three of us are strong enough, we can keep the danger at bay and enjoy peace much longer and quicker," Eighteen looked down to Goten, "If to give this little guy a better world to live in."

"Right, I gotta remember to be a good older brother too," Gohan said.

"You don't need to worry too much," Eighteen said. "You're already a natural at caring about others. I mean who else would have given my brother and I a chance, because I'm fairly certain that if it were up to your friends, they would have tried to destroy us back at Gero's lab."

"Well we did think you were both evil since Trunks mentioned you destroying his future, if it wasn't for that Time Machine, I would have assumed you were evil too. Though I'm sure we would have been fine either way if things went according to the timeline we've been to," Gohan said.

This talk of timeline did fill Eighteen with a look of concern, "Still, the fact that we were such horrible people in one timeline makes me wonder, if we were capable of all that destruction in that world, does that mean we're capable of that same destruction here too?"

"Anyone's capable of that," Gohan said. "What matters is you're choosing not to do anything like that. I don't know what happened in that future to make you that way, I'm just glad that hasn't happened here."

"Still, just the idea that-" Eighteen's thoughts were interrupted when she heard a scream coming from the kitchen. "Chi-Chi!?"

"Mom!?" Gohan asked nervously, standing up as he dropped his book.

Seventeen heard it from the living room as well, quickly rising to action, "Chi-Chi!? What happened!?"

Chi-Chi backed out of the kitchen, a look of fear in her eyes, "Wh-who are you!? Where'd you come from!?"

A giant yellow monster with a red shirt had stepped forward, staring down at the timid housewife. "Just following some orders, that's all."

As Chi-Chi backed away, Seventeen had rushed to her side, "Chi-Chi!?" He then noticed the warrior in question. "Huh? Who the hell are you!?"

"Are you one of The Androids?" the creature asked.

"Who wants to know!?" Seventeen shouted, getting in a fighting stance.

"Yeah, I'd like to know as well!" they heard Eighteen say, the blonde cyborg standing beside a confused Gohan.

"Huh? Who's this guy? And why does he look like that warrior from Universe 6 I saw a long while back?" Gohan asked.

"Call me Misokatsun," the creature said. "And my two allies, you may call Ebifurya and Kishime."

"What two-" Gohan was then blasted from behind by some electricity, sending him through the house wall and out into the forest area.

"Gohan!" Eighteen shouted in surprise.

"Ah! My little boy!" Chi-Chi shouted, concern emanating for her son.

Eighteen had turned around and saw two other warriors, a green scaled warrior in an blue-grey battle suit and a pink red-head warrior in a black battle suit.

"Where did you come from!" Eighteen shouted. "You better give me a straight answer!"

"Wow, such a hot temper," Ebifurya said. "Perhaps you should, cool down!"

He shot some ice at Eighteen, which she quickly dodged and was about to attack when she heard Goten crying from Gohan's room. She had placed him in his crib before going to check on Chi-Chi, but now she figures it's still not safe for him to be in the area right now"Ugh, gotta take this outside, I can't risk hurting Goten!"

"Maybe you should be more concerned with yourself!" Ebifurya rushed at Eighteen, going for a kick to her face, which she blocked with her forearm and punched him hard in the jaw, then leapt back toward Chi-Chi.

"Get Goten and run, we'll try to get them away from the house but we would prefer if you weren't in the area!" Eighteen urged. She turned her attention to Seventeen, "Let's book it!"

Seventeen nodded and flew out the hole that Kishime's attack created, with Misokatsun following right after him.

Eighteen flew out the house with Ebifurya flying after, shooting more ice at the female android, "You can't escape me that easily!"

"Who says I'm trying to escape!?" Eighteen said, going for a strong kick to Ebifurya's gut. Big mistake as he grabbed her foot and started to freeze her ankle.

Eighteen pulled away and sent a blast at his face, but Ebifurya quickly deflected it and punched her hard in the gut and kicked her down to the ground below.

"Eighteen!" He heard Gohan shouted, and saw the boy flying angrily towards him, but the attack was intercepted by Kishime, who once again blasted Gohan with lightning.

"Foolish little boy!" Kishime shouted as he flew in and punched Gohan hard across the face, then kneed the young boy in the gut. As he went for another punch, Gohan had parried it and got in a strong punch to the side of Kishime.

Ebifurya had went to attack Gohan while his back was turned, but Eighteen had blasted him across the sky and flew in to kick him even further away. She turned around and saw Gohan intently battling against Kishime.

"He'll be fine, I gotta go make sure that other guy doesn't cause any trouble," Eighteen flew in the direction she kicked Ebifurya.

Down below, Seventeen and Misokatsun were trading blows, though Seventeen had a hard time landing a hit since all of his attacks were absorbed in some way.

"It's like punching an oversized pillow!" Seventeen shouted, then dodged a punch from his opponent, in turn sending a flurry of ki blasts at him.

Misokatsun had evaded the attacks and sent a strong ki blast toward Seventeen, the cocky male deflecting it away and flying in with a kick to the face, something that barely phased this warrior as he simply readjusted his face like a crushed bottle reforming.

"Ok that's freaken weird," Seventeen said. Suddenly Gohan got slammed to the ground next to him, the young boy struggling to stand up. "Your guy a pain in the ass too?"

"That's an understatement," Gohan said, shaking off the dust.

"Ever think about kicking it into higher gear?" Seventeen asked, hoping Gohan would get the hint.

"Oh right, why didn't I think of that sooner?" Gohan said, then immediately transformed into a Super Saiyan. "Alright, this should be enough."

He flew up to Kishime, the Bio Warrior simply laughing it off. "I know about your transformation, you really think that will help?"

"Kind of, you're not really that strong so I might have leapt high above you in power," Gohan boasted.

"Little brat, see how you like this!" Kishime charged up a strong lightning attack and sent it at Gohan. To his surprise, Gohan had disappeared from sight for a moment, then reappeared behind him and landed a strong elbow to his back.

"Ha, told ya," Gohan boasted, much to Kishime's ire

"Damn you, how dare you try to make a fool of me!" Kishime went for a punch, but Gohan ducked out of the way and landed a strong strike into his gut. Gohan then delivered a flurry of punches to the bio warrior, getting him at nearly every square inch of his body and face.

"It's over, you lose," Gohan then kicked Kishime down hard to the ground below, leaving the warrior out cold. In an instant, Gohan had teleported toward Misokatsun, distracting the monster a bit.

"Where did you-" Misokatsun had then been kicked hard in the head by Seventeen, though this barely seemed to phase him, but Seventeen knew to keep attacking so he sent a barrage of blasts to knock him back.

"You've gotta have some limit, and I'll find it, I can literally do this all day!" Seventeen shouted, sending more blasts at his opponent. Misokatsun started walking through the blasts, hoping to make his way over and fight off Seventeen.

Gohan then appeared beside Seventeen and lent his assistance, "Kamehame-HA!"

Gohan sent a strong beam to Misokatsun, the monster trying to repel it, but having difficulty withstanding Gohan's power. Seventeen stopped his ki blasts and instead tried another attack, "Super Electric Strike!"

The power of the two ki attacks was more than enough to overwhelm Misokatsun, finally knocking all of the fight out of him, leaving him on the floor, down and out.

"Alright, he's down, let's go help Eighteen," Gohan said.

Suddenly Ebifurya had been knocked toward their feet, looking badly beaten up, bruises everywhere, lots of bleeding, a total mess.

"What the crap?" Seventeen said, looking down at the fallen warrior.

From the distance, Eighteen was slowly making her way over to the two boys, dusting off her hands, "Huh, looks like you're both done too."

"Wow Eighteen, you really took this guy apart," Gohan said, looking over the defeated warrior. "You're so cool!"

"Once I figured out his tactics, it wasn't too hard, these guys seem to have a one track mind," Eighteen said. "Granted I don't think I've ever encountered someone who shoots ice before, so that was definitely something I needed to get used to."

As she got closer, Ebifurya suddenly sprang up and launched himself at Eighteen, "You let your guard down!"

Quick as a blink, Gohan had whacked Ebifurya hard on the back of the neck, knocking him out cold.

"Thanks, but I could have handled him myself," Eighteen said.

"Call it a reaction," Gohan said, powering down back into his base form. "Still, where'd these guys come from?"

"I can answer that," the three heard. They turned to see Fu making his way over, casually strolling to the group. "Hello, my name id Fu, it's a pleasure to meet you all."

"Uh, hi there?" Gohan said, unsure what to make of this sudden arrival. "Um, who are you?"

"Me? Oh I'm just a scientist, studying the greatest facets of The Universe, nothing big," Fu said, casually passing this off as a type of hobby.

"A scientist? Wow, that's interesting," Gohan said.

"Yeah, life as a scientist can be interesting, especially when you take such risks, like I tend to do," Fu said. "Probably reckless, but that's what makes it fun."

"What do you study exactly? You mentioned the Universe, is there anything specific or were you just using a broad generalization of sorts?" Gohan asked.

"Funny you should ask," Fu said. "You see-"

"Alright hold up," Seventeen interrupted. "First tell us what you know about this."

"Oh right, see ever since this timeline was created, I became curious to see who the strongest would be, I didn't know if it would be Goku and Vegeta like normal, or someone totally different," Fu said. "Strolling around a bit, I got to see your big fights again Cell, Majin Buu and Goku Black, plus your big fights in the other timelines, they seemed kind of cool. So I grabbed a few guys just to see you fight up close, I made sure not to grab anyone too strong so there wouldn't be too many consequences, but I think I could have done better than those three guys. Shouldn't surprise me, even with the added boost I gave them, they were pretty much around the level of Vegeta when he first came to Earth, and that's being generous, Vegeta probaly could have stomped them even back then." He noticed the confused expressions on the faces of the three he had been communicating with. "Oh sorry, that didn't go over your head did it? I get that time travel can be kind of confusing, if you need me to I can start from the beginning so that-"

"What do you mean YOU sent them!?" Seventeen shouted.

Fu looked a little unhappy. "Um, that's the second time in a row you've interrupted me, that's not gonna be a pattern-"

"Also what do you mean different timelines!?" Eighteen asked.

"Like brother, like sister," Fu commented. "Look like I said, it's a bit tricky to explain, but I have the ability to travel time, and get thing, I don't even need a time machine, or a time ring, I can do it whenever I want to!"

"Whenever you want? No artifacts needed?" Gohan asked.

"Exactly, all I need is the right amount of magic," Fu said. "It's quite fascinating, I can easily transverse between timelines, you have no idea how many different universes exist," Fu said. "There are Universes that exist even beyond the Time Rings the Supreme Kais have, those guys you just fought were from one of them."

"Who are they anyway?" Gohan asked.

"Just some Bio Warriors created by Doctor Wheelo, a mad scientist who wanted to steal the body of the strongest man on the planet, like your father," Fu said.

Gohan groaned in annoyance, "What is it with people wanting to steal my dad's body?"

"Well to be fair, he originally wanted Master Roshi, he only went for Goku when he saw how much stronger he was," Fu said.

"...When was this again?" Gohan asked. "What type of timeline are you talking about?"

"Well in this timeline, you, your dad and Krillin managed to fight off the Saiyans and successfully bring back your friends, but the difference is that there's no Frieza to worry about," Fu said. "Everyone survived without a hitch."

"Wait, no Frieza!?" Gohan asked.

"Yup, Frieza never went to Namek so you, Bulma and Krillin were able to wish back all your friends with no trouble, and you didn't have to worry about Vegeta!" Fu said. "Of course you still had other things to worry about, but you'll find out about that later."

Gohan scratched his head in confusion, "How did these timelines even come to exist? I thought only Trunks' time machine could create these?"

"It's a mystery how the multiverse works, but sometimes things happen and realities branch off, the simplest decision could affect major events," Fu said. "Suppose Krillin didn't spare Vegeta on Earth? Suppose Your father's spirit bomb actually worked on Frieza and he never came back? Suppose your father couldn't even defeat Demon King Piccolo back when he was a child? Imagine all the differences."

"So what, you travel to these alternate dimensions to see everything that could happen or something?" Seventeen asked.

"Yeah, usually I do something to alter these situations, like placing Blutz waves in Whis's staff while Goku and Vegeta were training in there," Fu said.

"Huh? Blutz waves?" Gohan asked. "What are those?"

"It's what transforms Saiyans into Great Apes, if you master that power you can become something even stronger," Fu said.

"What's a Great Ape?" Seventeen asked.

"Oh, I can answer that," Gohan said. "Great Apes are what Saiyans turn into when they look at a full moon."

"Exactly, the moon releases the blutz waves and it transforms a Saiyan into a giant Ape the size of a skyscraper, making them ten times stronger," Fu said. "It's quite fascinating!"

Seventeen scratched his head, trying to make sense of this, "Odd, I think I recall something like that in Gero's programming, I thought he was overexaggerating something." He looked down to Gohan, "Does it affect you?"

"Not anymore," Gohan said. "It only works on Saiyans with tails, something I no longer have."

"Oh right, Saiyans used to have tails," Eighteen said. "I remember you telling us that."

"Only in Universe 7," Fu added. "The Universe 6 Saiyans evolved to no longer have tails, so they can't go Great Ape...at least I don't think so." He pulled out a pad and quickly wrote on it, "Note to self, try Blutz Waves on Universe 6 Saiyans."

"Man, Saiyans turning into Giant Monkeys," Seventeen said. "So Goku and Vegeta could do that as well?"

"I saw Vegeta transform once, he crushed all my dad's bones, me and Krillin had to fight him off," Gohan said. "And according to Bulma, she's seen dad transform twice, it was really scary for her, Yamcha, Oolong and Puar. Thankfully all of us have lost our tails, so we never have to worry about that again."

"I am curious as to why you don't have your tail, you grew it back in other timelines," Fu said. "Oh well, I can fix that."

"Fix what?" Gohan asked, somewhat worriedly. All of a sudden, Fu pulled out his sword and aimed it at Gohan, blasting him with some magic.

"Gohan!" Eighteen shouted, then angrily turned to Fu. "The hell did you just do!?"

Seventeen also got into a fighting stance, causing Fu to back up a little, gesturing the two Androids to remain calm. "Whoa, easy, he's fine, look!"

When the dust cleared, Gohan was standing there in a blocking position, though to his and The Androids' relief, he was completely fine and unharmed. "Huh? That was weird, what did you even-" Gohan turned around and to his shock and surprise, a tail had grown from his back. "What in the world!?"

"Pretty cool right? I grew your tail back!" Fu said, seemingly oblivious to Gohan's dismay.

"B-but why!? Why did you grow my tail back!?" Gohan frantically asked, turning around in place as if still trying to grasp the situation.

"For fun," Fu said. "I mean imagine having your tail back for a while!"

"That would be bad!" Gohan insisted. "I don't want to transform into a Giant Monkey!"

"Just don't look at the moon then," Fu said. "Well I'm off to collect some data and start my next experiment, but first." Fu's sword began to glow and the Bio Warriors began to disappear, to the surprise of Gohan and The Androids.

"Wait, how exactly are you doing that?" Gohan explained.

"Magic," Fu answered, bit too plain for Gohan's liking. "Well see ya."

Before Gohan could say more, Fu vanished as well, going back to wherever he came from. "What a weirdo." He looked back to his tail, "Great, now I gotta deal with this thing again."

Eighteen bent down next to Gohan, lifting the tail up, "That's quite fuzzy, like a monkey's. Is this really attached to your body right now?" She reached for Gohan's pants, "Mind if I..."

"That's fine, I don't mind," Gohan said, loosening his belt. "Besides it's just you and Seventeen here."

Eighteen then pulled Gohan's pants down slightly, just to see if the tail was really attached to his body, "Yeah, definitely real. You've got a tail growing out of your butt."

"Does it feel weird?" Seventeen asked.

"I don't know, it just feels like a tail," Gohan answered. "Maybe it feels a little odd since I haven't had a tail growing out of me in years, but I don't really know how else to descr-Ow!"

The yelp startled Eighteen into dropping his tail, "What's wrong?"

"Eighteen, I don't mind if you touch my tail, but please be gentle, it hurts if you squeeze it," Gohan said. "Plus it drains all my power."

"Wait, you lose power if someone grabs your tail?" Seventeen asked.

"Yeah, dad said it's normal, the same thing happened to him when he was young," Gohan said.

"So if I did this," Seventeen quickly grabbed Gohan's tail, squeezing it hard and making Gohan limp, "Then you're completely weak huh? All that power gone?"

"What the hell are you doing!?" Eighteen shouted, striking Seventeen in the abs, causing Seventeen to drop the tail and keel over. "Dumbass!"

Gohan struggled to stand back up, glaring at Seventeen. "Yeah leave it to you to goof around at a time like this, like I said, that HURTS a lot!"

"Well you're gonna have to get used to that or something, if an enemy finds out about your weakness, then you're utterly screwed," Seventeen said. "Unless you get rid of it again."

"Get rid of it?" Gohan asked, then had a realization. "Why didn't I just think of that!?" He turned to Eighteen, "Alright Eighteen, I need you to pull my tail off."

"Huh?" Eighteen asked. "You just said it hurts to have your tail grabbed."

"I know what I said, but if you pull it off then I won't have to worry about that," Gohan said. "Just one good tug and it should come off."

Eighteen looked unsure about this, she didn't want to risk bringing any pain to Gohan. "You sure there isn't another way?"

"You can cut it off, but I'd rather not have a stump of my tail still lingering around," Gohan said. "Just do it fast."

"I can do it if you want," Seventeen offered.

"No way! I don't trust you!" Gohan said, glaring at his friend.

Seventeen turned his head away, "Wimp."

Gohan turned to Eighteen, "Please just pull it off, I don't want this stuck to my backside."

Eighteen decided to relent, even if she didn't want to hurt Gohan, she knew he had a point, "Alright, here it goes."

Eighteen started to tug at the tail, trying to pull it off the boy but also making sure to be gentle.

"Eighteen, pull harder," Gohan said. "I can take a little pain, it'll only be temporary."

Eighteen placed her palm on Gohan's shoulder for a little added support and pulled harder, prying the tail off Gohan's back. After a few seconds, the tail had completely come off, Eighteen tossing it aside.

"That's kind of gross," Eighteen said, scrunching her face in disgust. "Least you're tail is gone."

"Yeah, good thing too, um you got it all off right?" Gohan asked.

"I think so," Eighteen said, pulling Gohan's pants down past his hips and checking the spot where the tail was. "Yeah, big mark there but that should-" Suddenly Eighteen was hit in the face when Gohan's tail instantly grew back. "Ah!"

"What happened?" Gohan asked, looking behind and seeing his tail again. "Hey what gives!?"

"Well it looks like your tail grew back," Seventeen pointed out.

"Yeah no kidding," Gohan retorted. "I just want to know how! My tail never grew back that fast!"

"Just hold still, I'll try again," Eighteen said, grabbing Gohan's shoulder and pulling again. She got the tail off and tossed it aside, but another one grew back in it's place. "One more time!" She pulled again, same result. "Yeah this thing's not staying off."

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Gohan said, trying to look behind him. "Are you getting in deep enough!" He grabbed his own tail and began to pull before falling over from his self-inflicted pain, laying on the floor with his bare backside sticking up in the air. "Ow"

Eighteen turned away, slightly blushing from the sight of this boy's predicament. Seventeen turned away as well, while this was somewhat funny, also weird to look at.

"Come on kid, at least pull your pants up, no one wants to see you chubby ass cheeks," Seventeen commented, getting an awkward blush from Eighteen and an angry one from Gohan.

"Hey no one's telling you to look! Stupid Dumbass!"Gohan spat back, attempting to stand up with Eighteen's assistance. Once on his feet he grabbed his pants before they fell more, when his mother had come out side to check things.

"Is everything alright out here?" Chi-Chi asked, before noticing an odd situation of Gohan with his pants partially down, only covering his front while the two Androids awkwardly stood there. "Gohan, I told you before if you need to pee then use the bathroom like a normal boy."

Gohan felt ten times more awkward now, "Wait, mom, it's not what you-"

"Especially with Eighteen around, you're going to make her uncomfortable if she had to see your precious area," Chi-Chi said, not even hearing Gohan's plea.

Eighteen continued to blush at the thought, while Gohan frantically shook his head, "Mom it's not like-"

"I know you two are close but there are some things even friends probably shouldn't do in front of each other, I hope it's not an influence you learned from a certain black shirt wearing boy," Chi-Chi said, glaring slightly at Seventeen.

"Hey I use the bathroom like a normal person, unlike wild boy here," Seventeen said, getting a furious glare from Gohan.

"You're really ticking me off Seventeen!" Gohan angrily stated.

"If those brutes are gone and you're done with your business Gohan, then I suggest you come inside before any more trouble starts," Chi-Chi said, then stepped inside, leaving a very awkward feeling.

Gohan, who was still standing there and holding his pants, only covering his front, had a face red as a tomato. This was a very humiliating experience for him, between his tail coming back, constantly re-growing, being caught with his pants down, and the misunderstanding from his mother. Normally Gohan isn't that shy about his body so he doesn't care if any part of him gets seen, especially by his family or those he considers family like The Androids, but when put in an awkward situation, even he can't help but feel a little shame right now.

"So...you used to pee outside or something? What are you like a wild animal?" Seventeen asked. "Maybe a tail suits you since-"

Gohan had then punched Seventeen hard in the stomach, having even powered up into Super Saiyan to do so, leaving Seventeen breathless as he held his stomach in pain. Gohan had fully pulled his pants up and marched angrily into his house, powering back into base form.

"Stupid Fu, when I see him again I'm gonna grind him to dust with my fists," Gohan angrily muttered as he stormed inside.

Seventeen still held his stomach in pain, Gohan had really knocked the wind out of him, "Man, that kid can't take a joke for the life of him."

"And you can't make a good joke for the life of you," Eighteen said. "Seriously you had that coming, hell you had worse coming."

"Ugh, fine, whatever sis, I'm done being out here," Seventeen said, walking back into the house, Eighteen following closely behind, still thinking over this situation. She wanted to know who Fu was and what exactly he's up to.

Elsewhere Videl is seen practicing her kicks outside in a Courtyard, going to work on a training dummy. During her session, a housemaid had called her inside. "Videl, it's time for dinner!"

"Coming!" Videl said, delivering one more strong kick and knocked the head of the dummy clean off. "That should do it for tonight."

She made her way inside, unaware of the audience she just had in the form of Android 21.

"Aw, what a cute little girl, I can't wait to use her for my experiments, who knows, she might make a fine delicacy soon," 21 said, licking her lips rather creepy like.

She then flew off to meet with Fu, the two about to start their next plan and experiment.

* * *

**This story may not be updated as frequently as I would like, but I will get the chapters out as fast as I can without it hurting the story. I appreciate your patience and look forward to updating this story.**

**I'll also try to make the story as simple as possible, but there will be several timelines, some will have unofficial backstories, so bear with me if there's any slight inconsistencies. **


	3. Squadron Battle

After the big fight outside, Chi-Chi had been speaking to Bulma on the phone, explaining the situation to her friend. "Yeah these three scary looking guys showed up and started attacking Gohan, Seventeen and Eighteen. None of them looked human either, I think they were aliens of some type."

"That definitely sounds freaky," Bulma said. "Might have been Frieza's men or something."

"Probably, one of them seemed to have armor similar to what Vegeta has, and Vegeta used to work for Frieza correct? He might be sending warriors after my Gohan," Chi-Chi said. "Thankfully my little boy fought them off like a champion, he and his two friends."

"Wow, are you actually proud of Gohan fighting?" Bulma teased.

"You know me, I don't like fighting much, but I do like seeing Gohan stand up for himself, and I guess if he's gonna fight, at least he's keeping us and himself safe," Bulma said.

"Gohan's a strong kid, I just feel bad that he's getting all this trouble and not able to live a normal life like he deserves," Bulma said.

"Well he's trying to make due with what he has," Chi-Chi said. "I'm glad he has friends at least, Seventeen and Eighteen really filled a void in Gohan's life, it's nice for him to have friends that look closer to his age and not relying on hanging out with his father's friends."

"Maybe he should have been in actual school more, I mean homeschooling is fine but part of school is the social aspect," Bulma said.

"I know, he used to go to a school but it just felt like they weren't teaching him at the level I knew he could be taught at," Chi-Chi said. "But he's not the only one in need of an education, I really wish those twins would consider it as well, I'm sure Eighteen doesn't want to be stuck as a waitress forever, and Seventeen doesn't have a whole lot of direction."

"They had a tough life, maybe it's not easy for them getting back into things, I mean Vegeta struggles to fit in as well, he just spends all his time training in his Gravity Room," Bulma said. "Speaking of husbands, how's Goku? Did he help fight too?"

"I believe Goku mentioned training on King Kai's planet," Chi-Chi said. "That does worry me, he seems to be spending a lot of time there."

"Well maybe it's just in their nature, they are Saiyans, maybe that's something they did on their home planet," Bulma said.

"Well I guess they can't help what's in their DNA, I do wish Goku were around more though, for Goten's sake," Chi-Chi said. "I mean when Goku's around he's always a pleasure, he takes good care of the boys and he does love them very much, but...ugh never mind, it feels like I'm just repeating myself again. I don't want to complain about Goku, because he never intentionally does wrong."

"Well at least Gohan won't be making those mistakes, I'm sure he'll grow up into a fine husband someday," Bulma said. "Speaking of which, how long before he finds himself a sweet girl to dedicate his time to?"

"Heh, Seventeen's asked Gohan enough times for me to get an idea, he doesn't seem to be interested in dating just yet, which doesn't surprise me, he seems like he'd be shy around a girl," Chi-Chi said.

"That's why he needs a few socialization skills," Bulma insisted. "I mean I'm sure Eighteen can give him a few tips, add to the fact that he's very handsome for his age, I'm sure he can have whatever girl he wants."

"Sometimes I wonder if he already has a crush on Eighteen though," Chi-Chi said. "He does seem to get flustered around her at times."

"Well, I guess I can't blame him," Bulma said. "Living with such a pretty girl, he's bound to catch on eventually."

"Well whatever he feels for her, I just hope he'll handle his emotions responsibly, I can only trust Eighteen would as well should they day come where she starts noticing him," Chi-Chi said. "Gohan's going to be an adult before we know it, if those two act on an impulse, then it might make life awkward for them."

"Like having little Gohans and Eighteens running around?" Bulma teased.

"That would be cute, I've love to be a grandma," Chi-Chi said. "But only if Gohan gets a good education and a job."

"I can always give him a position at Capsule Corp, kid's smart, I want someone like that on my side," Bulma said.

"That'd be great! I can already see my baby as a top scientist there, helping the world in a non-violent way!" Chi-Chi said.

"Speaking of babies, you should come by sometime and bring Goten over," Bulma insisted. "I can see him and Trunks being the best of friends."

"Yeah, that sounds really cute," Chi-Chi said. "Anyway I should finish up dinner, I'll have to make due with what we have since those monsters destroyed part of the house."

"Is it really bad? I mean if you need to you can stay here for a few days," Bulma said.

"Thanks but it's fine, we placed a huge boulder in front of the hole in our wall so that should keep most of the nature out," Chi-Chi said. "Besides, we both know that The Androids don't always get along with Vegeta, plus Gohan's dealing with a really awkward situation right now, get this, his tail grew back!"

"What!?" Bulma asked. "His tail!? How did that happen!?"

"They said some boy used magic to grow it back, but Gohan's a little unhappy about it, he's worried about any consequences it could have," Chi-Chi said. "Plus now The Androids are worried about Vegeta taking advantage of that in some way."

"They're really protective of Gohan, it's so sweet," Bulma said. "Having an android buddy really comes in handy, Sixteen makes such a great babysitter for little Trunks."

"He is a very well mannered Android," Chi-Chi said. "I do appreciate your offer but we'll be fine for now."

"Well just in case you change your mind, I'm just a call away," Bulma said.

"I'll keep that in mind," Chi-Chi said, wishing her friend goodnight. It was gonna be hard for her to calm her nerves after that last encounter, thankfully it was handled relatively quickly by Gohan and his friends, but now she has to wonder if this was just a one and done deal, or the start of something bigger.

In Gohan's room, the boy was laying on his stomach, still somewhat annoyed from having his tail forcibly returned to his body, which means he'll have to get used to it again, which might affect his sleep and several other habits.

Eighteen peeked her head into the room, "Hey Gohan, you doing alright in here?"

"Uh-huh," Gohan said, sounding really bored and annoyed.

Eighteen knew he wasn't too happy, so she made her way toward Gohan, kneeling beside him. "Odd day huh? From meeting with a deity from another Universe, to meeting a magic using scientist and fighting three creatures from a different timeline. It's amazing what we encounter in our lives."

"Yeah, I get it, our lives are weird," Gohan said.

"Sometimes weird isn't bad," Eighteen said. "I mean yeah maybe turning into a Cyborg wasn't on my list of life goals but until I met you, I hardly had any life goals. Weird as things are now, it was that weirdness that led us to you."

"Yeah, the weirdness has an advantage," Gohan said, then glanced back at his tail. "But some I can do without."

"Why does the tail bother you?" Eighteen asked. "You used to have one, did you always hate it?"

"No, not really," Gohan said. "Not until I knew what it could do."

"Right, the giant monkey thing," Eighteen said. "So, do you have a lot of experience with that or-"

"I've only transformed twice, once while training with Mr. Piccolo, and once during our first battle against Vegeta," Gohan explained. "I don't think I've transformed any other time."

"Do you have any memory of those times?" Eighteen asked.

"No, it's all a blur," Gohan said. "Dad told me the same thing happened to him when he transformed."

"So it's an uncontrollable state," Eighteen theorized.

"Not exactly, Vegeta was in full control when he transformed," Gohan said. "I think it's possible to remember everything with the right training. But I'm pretty sure Vegeta won't be giving me any lessons about that."

"Well I'm sure you can figure it out on your own, you're a very smart boy after all," Eighteen said. "But you do need to work on your weakness as well, the last thing you need is someone going for your tail. Chances are that Fu guy might send more warriors soon for more, 'experimenting', and since he knew about a Saiyan's tail, he might know the weakness too."

"Ugh, you're right," Gohan said, dreading the potential battles. "On the bright side, I can as my dad to teach me how to overcome the weakness, I think he managed to at one point."

"Hopefully he can also help you with control," Eighteen said.

"Dad said he didn't have control over his ape form though," Gohan said. "He doesn't even have any memory. Plus he hasn't been a Great Ape since he was around my age, so that helps even less."

"Well it can't hurt to see what he has to say, you don't want to lose control or have a weakness," Eighteen reminded. "Otherwise you'll be a liability to your friends and family, and I know you don't want that."

"Of course not, I don't want to risk hurting anyone, dad already went through that with his Grandpa, I don't want to make the same mistake," Gohan said.

"Then get to it," Eighteen said. "You've got the brains Gohan, and the will, you'll figure something out."

"The only thing I really wanna figure out is how to get rid of this tail," Gohan said, glaring slightly at the apendage.

"I don't know, it doesn't look bad, plus maybe you can have it work to your advantage somehow," Eighteen said.

Gohan gave a confused glance to the blonde cyborg, "How exactly? It's just a weakness."

"But it can also be a strength," Eighteen said. "I mean if you can control your great ape form, matched with Super Saiyan, then that just makes you stronger doesn't it?"

Gohan tapped his chin in curiosity, "Huh, Great Ape Super Saiyan...It might work." Gohan turned back to his friend, "I'll figure something out, thanks Eighteen."

"I'm here when you need me," Eighteen said, about to turn away when Gohan called out to her.

"By the way Eighteen, one question," Gohan said, standing on his knees.

Eighteen turned back to her little friend, "Sure, what is it Go-" To her surprise, Gohan had pulled his pants down, flashing his backside toward Eighteen.

Gohan had an awkward blush on his face as he struggled to ask his question, "Is my butt really that chubby?"

Eighteen just stood there awkwardly, a huge blush forming on her face, "Are you serious right now?"

"Uh...kinda?" Gohan said.

Eighteen couldn't believe this, "Gohan, I love you, but you can be a total dumbass sometimes. Your butt's fine, you're clearly not overweight given how much training you do, don't let Seventeen's idiot remark get to you."

Gohan nodded in embarrassment, "Yeah, you're right, sorry I guess randomly growing this tail back started messing with my head."

"Do you feel like a freak or something?" Eighteen asked. "Remember Gohan, me and Seventeen have robot parts in us, your father's an alien warrior and we know time travelers, honestly there's no such thing as normal, you're either unique or you're plain, and you're definitely unique."

Gohan pulled up his pants, smiling at his friend, "You're the best Eighteen, and I love you too." Gohan playfully eyed his friend, "How about a goodnight kiss."

"Good idea, Goten could really use one," Eighteen said. "Sleep well."

With that she closed the door and left, leaving Gohan confused. "Haha, real funny Eighteen, I meant me!" Gohan waited a moment, but nothing came. "Eighteen!? Seriously I could use one, I've been really stressed out lately! Eighteen!" When it was clear she wasn't coming back, Gohan folded his arms in annoyance, "Fine, I didn't really want one anyway." He laid down, trying to sleep, but his tail was getting in the way. "Ugh! How did I sleep with this thing attached to me before!?"

Not too long later, Goku had finally gotten home, having used Instant Transmission to enter the house. "I'm back!" He looked around and saw some damage done to the house, a boulder used to cover a hole in the wall, and Seventeen trying to fix a table nearby, only for it to fall apart again. "Uh, did I miss something?"

"A lot," Seventeen said. "Also when you have a chance, you should go see Gohan, you might find something surprising."

Goku looked curious by what he meant, he turned to the direction of Gohan's room. "Um, alright, if you say so."

He started making his way down the hall as Seventeen chuckled to himself, "This is gonna be good, gotta see his reaction."

As Goku approached Gohan's door, he knocked lightly. "Gohan?" The boy didn't hear the knock, due to him still tossing and turning. He opened slightly to make sure everything was alright, "Son? You ok in there?"

He looked inside and to his surprise, there was Gohan with his tail sticking out, the boy still trying to get comfortable. "Stupid tail."

"Whoa! Gohan! Your tail's back!" Goku said, getting Gohan's attention.

"Dad!?" Gohan turned toward his father.

"How'd your tail come back?" Goku asked. "And what was the house a mess?"

"I'd love to explain dad, but honestly I'm really tired and wanna get some sleep," Gohan said. "Kind of hard to do with this tail poking out."

"Oh yeah, I remember you had that problem as a baby," Goku said. "Try wrapping it around your waist, that way it doesn't feel distracting, soon you'll get used to it again and it won't bother you."

Gohan decided to go with his father's idea, wrapping his tail around his waist, hoping that would do the trick. It seemed to alliviate some discomfort as he laid down, "Thanks for the tip dad."

"No problem son, well I'm see if your mom left any food for me, have a good night," Goku left his son to sleep, the boy finally relaxing enough, still getting used to the tail but at least it wasn't as bothersome as before.

Goku passed by Seventeen, who had a small smirk on his face, "Sounds like he didn't tell you much."

"No, he looked tired, "Goku said. "We can talk tomorrow."

"Just be ready, some weird shit's about to happen," Seventeen said.

"I'll keep that in mind," Goku said, making his way into the kitchen. "Right now I'm starving!"

As Goku went to stuff himself, Seventeen couldn't help but feel just a tiny bit worried. "Whoever that guy is, I get the feeling he's gonna be huge trouble for us soon."

The night passed by, Eighteen had made her way to her job as Chi-Chi took Goten out for a day of food shopping. Goku sat with Seventeen and Gohan in the kitchen as the two boys explained everything to the Saiyan father.

"So this guy named Fu showed up and made you fight some warriors from another timeline?" Goku asked.

"Yeah, he said something about what would have happened in our fight with Vegeta turned out differently or something," Gohan said.

"So there are other timelines, not just the ones Trunks made," Goku said. "But why did he give you back your tail?"

"I don't know, he said he got the idea from another timeline where you and Vegeta were training somewhere," Gohan said. "He even did something so that it always grows back, it's super annoying!"

"Huh, unlimited regrowth, that's even more unusual," Goku said, trying to think of a reason as to why Fu would do that.

"It's worrisome too!" Gohan said. "What if I turn into a Great Ape!? Or an enemy finds out my weakness?"

"Weakness?" Goku asked. "Oh right, someone grabbing your tail would be a weakness, I remember how much it used to hurt me before I trained it to withstand the pain."

"How did you do that exactly?" Gohan asked.

"Um, I remember getting the idea from monkeys once," Goku explained, getting a confused reaction from Gohan and Seventeen.

"Monkeys?" Seventeen asked. "The hell are you talking about?"

"See I once saw this pack of monkeys making a bridge by holding on to each other's tails, so I figured if they can do that and not get hurt, then so can I," Goku said. "So I trained with those monkeys to get used to my tail being grabbed."

"So what you're saying is, we need a bunch of monkeys to grab Gohan's tail?" Seventeen asked.

"Eh, not quite," Goku said. "He just needs to work on getting over the pain."

"Oh is that all?" Seventeen asked. "Well I suppose I can help-"

"I'm not letting you anywhere near my tail," Gohan warned, keeping his tail away from Seventeen.

"Aw come on Gohan, let your big bro help you out," Seventeen insisted, getting closer to Gohan.

"Back off Seventeen!" Gohan said, taking a step back.

"That attitude will not help your immunity kid," Seventeen said, inching closer with both hands out.

"Neither will your aggressive nature!" Gohan said, backing towards the door.

"Aggressive? Me? Now what gave you that idea," Seventeen asked, readying a ki blast.

Thankfully Goku had stepped in, grabbing Seventeen's hand before he could attack, "Whoa, take it easy there! I get you wanna help Gohan but this isn't the way to do it. He needs to be relaxed otherwise this won't work, so it looks like we might need to wait for Eighteen to come home."

"You know I get the feeling you both thing I'm an insensitive jerk," Seventeen said in a mock hurt voice.

"Honestly, yeah you are," Gohan bluntly said.

Seventeen simply shrugged it off, "Fine, wait for your precious onee-chan, see if I care."

"My what?" Gohan asked in utter confusion.

Seventeen made his way out the door, "I'm gonna go cruisin' for a bit, see you Goku, see you dweeb."

As Seventeen took to the skies, Gohan ran out the door to call out to him, "Hey don't fly in front of cars on the highway again!" By this point Seventeen was long gone. "He's gonna totally do it again, like we need more trouble."

"Well until he gets back, wanna spar a bit?" Goku asked. "I mean until Eighteen comes home, you should probably learn some defensive techniques, it might take a while before you're immune and we don't know if that guy will come back soon. Plus even if you become immune that tail could still be a weakness if someone grabs you by it to throw you off balance, but if used right it can be a great strength."

Gohan nodded in agreement, "Sure thing dad."

In the city at the restaurant café Eighteen worked at, the female cyborg had finished up one table before making her way to the next one. "Alright, what are you having?"

To her surprise, the customer was in fact a young girl around Gohan's age, Hercule's daughter Videl. Eighteen was curious what a child was doing here alone, unless her parents had stepped away a moment. What's even weirder was that this child looked oddly familiar.

"I'll take one big cup of coffee, no cream, sugar or milk," Videl said.

Eighteen looked a little surprised, even she can't drink coffee without any of that. Granted Eighteen barely drinks coffee, once in a while she will when spending time with Chi-Chi and Bulma. "Uh, alright, anything else? Are your parents ordering?"

"My dad's not here, I'm by myself," Videl confirmed.

"Oh really? That's surprising, what's a little girl like you doing in a place like this all by yourself?" Eighteen asked.

"Don't ask questions, just get me my coffee," Videl ordered.

Eighteen didn't take to kindly to this girl's attitude, but she had a job to do. "Fine, and to whom am I making this order out to?"

"Name's Videl, now hurry up..." Videl looked closely at Eighteen's name tag. "Lazuli."

Eighteen's eyes widened in surprise, this young girl was in fact the kid version of Gohan's wife from an alternate timeline. That would explain the deja vu she felt when seeing her, though it still didn't take away from the fact that Eighteen hated this girl's attitude. She wonders what changed from being a little snarky to being so well mannered. Of course she barely knows the older Videl, for all she knows that well mannered attitude could be a mask.

As she went to prepare her coffee, from the distance, Fu and Android 21 were standing on a rooftop across the street, looking into the café area.

"So that's Videl as a child huh?" Fu said. "Man she looks so bitter, must be the stress of having a famous parent. Good thing Hercule didn't take credit for defeating Cell in this timeline, otherwise it would probably be worse on her."

"Cell...That overrated bio-android, there was nothing 'perfect' about him, he's just as flawed as anything else in this world," Android 21 said.

"So what's your plan with Videl anyway?" Fu asked.

"Simple, we need Gohan as part of our experimentation, but due to his cautious nature he likely won't come just because we asked, he needs motivation," Android 21 explained.

"Ah, using his heart as a bargaining chip, that's classic," Fu said. "Alright, who did you have in mind for this?" Fu pulled out his sword, "After all, resources are like the multiverse, limitless."

It didn't take long for Eighteen to get Videl her coffee, the cyborg was quick in delivering it. "Here you go, one coffee, no cream or sugar."

"Thanks," Videl said, grabbing the beverage and taking a sip. Her face cringed slightly but she kept on drinking.

"Are you absolutely sure you don't want anything to go with that?" Eighteen asked.

"I'm fine lady, it's just coffee, you probably don't know this but I'm pretty tough," Videl said. "My dad's a martial artist who's put me through tough classes, I can handle a little coffee."

"Suit yourself," Eighteen said. "But I don't know what drinking bland tasteless coffee has to do with anything."

"It has a lot to do with it, now just back off and leave me in peace. You're my waitress, not my instructor," Videl said.

Eighteen huffed in annoyance, "I know martial artists as well just so you know, my friend's father knows his way around a fight."

"That's cute, but I bet he hasn't done anything major, my dad won the 24th World Martial Arts Tournament not too long ago," Videl said.

"The World's Martial Arts Tournament? I thought that thing got cancelled after the whole Piccolo thing," Eighteen said. "Man wait til Goku hears about this coming back."

That peaked Videl's interest, "Wait, did you say Goku? As in 23rd Champion Son Goku?"

"I don't remember which one he won," Eighteen said. "I just remember Goku telling me about it."

"Is this your friend's father!" Videl asked. "The Former Champion Goku!?"

"Yeah why? What about it?" Eighteen asked.

Before Videl could pry some more information, their attention was drawn to three mysterious guys who had entered the café, making some noise as they did so. Eighteen immediately noticed the familiar battle suit they were wearing and knew these guys were gonna be trouble.

"Uh who are those guys? Why does one of them look like a freakish lizard?" Videl asked.

"You need to leave," Eighteen said to the girl. "Now!"

"What for!?" Videl asked.

"Don't ask questions, just get the hell out of here," Eighteen said, getting ready for a fight.

The three mysterious guys approached the two ladies, one man in a purple suit with green armor and one shoulder blade spoke up. "Which one of you is Videl?"

"Huh? Who wants to know?" Videl asked. "Who are you guys?"

"I will answer questions later, for now just come with us, the sooner you obey, the easier it will be," the leader said.

Eighteen stood between the two, ready to fight. "Yeah I don't think so."

The muscular looking man didn't take to kindly to this, "This is our business lady, if you don't want to get hurt then back off." As he went to pull her out of the way, she grabbed his arm, kneed him in the gut and judo tossed him to a nearby table, scaring away the customers there.

"Holy crap!" Videl shouted. "Where'd you learn that?"

"Growing up on the streets, that's where," Eighteen said. "Now get out of here quick!"

The man she tossed stood back up, ready to keep fighting, "You'll pay for making a fool out of me!" He flew over to attack but she elbowed his gut and hit his face with her forearm. She immediately went after the leader, trying to punch him out the cafe, but he quickly blocked the attack.

"That might work on Doore, but not on me, the mighty Salza!" He then tossed her aside as he turned to his other ally. "Neiz, go apprehend the child, I will make sure this woman doesn't cause any more trouble."

"Yes sir," Neiz said, turning to Videl. "Alright, time to-"

Videl quickly punched him in the stomach, surprising the creature, "Like I'm letting you take me that easily!" She jumped to kick his face but he grabbed her leg and slammed her down.

"Don't make this diffuclt!" Neiz said, as Doore made his way over, each of them grabbing an arm and lifting her up.

"Let me go you dumbasses!" Videl shouted.

"Don't waste your time screaming," Doore said. "We have a job to do, now stop squirming!"

Outside Eighteen and Salza were battling, Eighteen dodging some energy blade attacks. She noticed Videl being grabbed by the henchmen and acted quickly. After dodging another attack, she hit an uppercut to knock him away.

Eighteen aimed both her palms at the henchmen and blasted the two back.

"Wait, how did you shoot that from your hands!?" Videl asked.

"It's energy, anyone can do it with proper training," Eighteen said, flying toward Videl

"So it IS real, I knew it!" Videl said.

"Duh, of cour-Wait who said it wasn?" Eighteen asked.

"My dad, he said-hey wait did you just fly?" Videl asked.

"If you want to know more I'd be happy to explain it, but right now we need to-" Eighteen had a bad feeling and immediately turned around to stop Salza from attacking with his blade.

"You will not make a fool out of us!" Salza attempted to attack again but Videl rushed over to kick him in the face, allowing Eighteen to backhand him.

"You have some skills kid, not bad," Eighteen said.

"I'm no kid, I'm the daughter of Hercule, I can take care of myself!" Videl boasted.

Salza rubbed his face, feeling angrier by the moment, "That's it, I hoped to handle this easy for you little girl, but now I'm losing my patience!"

"Who are you anyway and why do you want this girl?" Eighteen asked. "Do you work for Frieza or something? You seem to have the same type of armor his army does."

"You are close, while this is a battle suit common in the Frieza Force, I do not work directly under Frieza," Salza said. "Rather I work for his older brother, Lord Cooler."

"Lord Cooler?" Eighteen asked. "I didn't know that Frieza guy had a brother, then again I barely know Frieza, I saw him once and blasted him the hell away."

"Well it won't work as easily against Lord Cooler, and those who serve him!" Salza declared. "Doore! Neiz! Formation" The two had recovered from their attack and flew beside Salza, taking a pose. "We are Cooler's Armored Squadron!"

"Uh, what's with those lame ass poses? What are you a bunch of ballet dancers?" Videl asked.

"It matters not what you make of us, we have a job to," Salza said, then sent the order. "Grab the little girl and dispose of the other one."

"Wait! Don't do that!" They heard. The three turned to see Fu standing on a rooftop. "Try not to kill her yet, me and 21 kind of need her for some more testing. She's one of the Androids I was talking about when I brought you here."

"That would explain her strength," Salza said, turning towards Eighteen. "Fine, we will keep you alive, but only barely."

Eighteen turned her attention to Fu, "Hey what the hell are you up to!? And who's 21!?"

"Sorry, can't tell you just yet, but boy will you be surprised soon!" Fu said in a teasing tone.

"This isn't a freaking game! Just tell us-" Eighteen saw Fu jump into a portal, "And...he's gone...dammit."

"Looks like you ain't getting nothing out of him just yet," Doore said. "Now this is your second and only chance to stand down while we take the girl."

"You honestly think I'll just let you capture a little girl?" Eighteen asked, getting annoyed glare from Videl. "Man you're as stupid as you look."

"Alright, we tried to be nice, hell we tried twice now, that's two more than normal for us!" Doore said, cracking his knuckles. "You're going down!"

Both he and Neiz rushed in to attack, Eighteen doing her best to block all of their onslaught of strikes, until they moved out the way in time for Salza to rush in with a kick to her stomach, allowing Neiz to zap her with some electricity, keeping her bound by it's power.

"You should have stayed out of our way!" Neiz shouted, applying more power. Videl rushed in to kick his head but it was completely retracted into his body like a turtle into a shell as Doore rushed over to punch her hard in the stomach and then whacked her down, knocking her out.

"Keep the Android restrained, I'll grab the girl," Salza said, picking Videl up and hoisting her over his shoulder. "Let's go boys."

Neiz released his attack on Eighteen, but just before the group could leave, a new set of challengers arrived. Goku had used his Instant Transmission to bring himself, Gohan and Seventeen to the area just outside the cafe.

"Eighteen!" Gohan said, rushing toward his friend, checking on her.

Seventeen marched over, looking ready for a fight, "So which one of you bastards thought it'd be a good idea to go after my sister?"

"Hey we gave her a chance to walk away, not our fault she was too foolish to take that chance," Doore said.

"Least she provided some entertainment, but we're done with her, so do us a favor and get this piece of garbage out of here," Neiz said.

Seventeen slammed his fist against his palm, "Let's get one thing straight here dumbass." In an instant, he flew in with a strong punch to Neiz's stomach. "I'm the only one who gets to talk crap about my sister!" He then kicked the lizard away.

Doore tried attacking from behind, but Seventeen back elbowed his gut, knocking him back long enough for Goku to fly in and kick the brute away.

During this, Gohan was still checking up on Eighteen, "Hey, Eighteen, come on stay with me!"

Eighteen coughed a bit, still feeling a sting from the electricity, "Gohan? Where'd you come from?"

"Dad used Instant Transmission, we felt surges of power from back home and we became worried so we decided to teleport over," Gohan said.

"Kind of wish you came sooner, better late than never," Eighteen said, looking ahead to see Goku and Seventeen fighting off Neiz and Doore. She then noticed Salza with Videl still on his shoulder. "Oh no, that creep has Videl!"

"Videl!?" Gohan asked in surprise, turning over to seeing the girl on Salza's shoulder. "Wait how is she here? Why do they want her? Who are they anyway?" Gohan closely examined their gear,  
"Wait are they Frieza's guys?"

"Not quite, apparently they work for his brother," Eighteen said, standing up.

"Wait, brother? What brother!?" Gohan asked. "And why do they want Videl!?"

"I'll tell you later! For now let's take care of these bastards!" Eighteen said, flying in to help Seventeen and Goku.

"I have so many questions right now," Gohan said, powering up to attack as well.

Neiz and Doore did all they could to keep the warriors away from Salza, the group leader fending off any attempt to take Videl away, using his energy blade to attack whenever they got too close.

"This Fu person better hurry up, I can't fend them off forever!" Salza said.

"Oh really? Bummer, I was under the impression that Cooler's Armored Squadron could do anything," Fu said, suddenly appearing behind Salza.

"About time, I got the girl now-" Salza was blasted from behind by Seventeen, dropping Videl for the moment.

Eighteen was about to go rescue the girl, but Neiz had zapped him with some energy, trying to maintain a hold, but Gohan kicked him hard enough to drop his concentration.

"Videl!" Gohan flew and picked the girl up bridal style. "Don't worry, I'll get you someplace safe." As he turned to leave, he felt himself getting weak, dropping Videl on the ground.

Salza had managed to grab his tail, forcing all of Gohan's power to exit his body. "Typical Saiyan weakness, should have had this tail at a safer distance." Salza lifted Gohan up and punched him hard in the stomach, then kneed him in the face. "Not so tough are you child?"

"Gohan!" Eighteen shouted, having realized Gohan's situation. She flew to attack but Doore had blocked her, earning a hard punch to the jaw for the effort.

Seventeen attempted to help but Neiz got in his way, getting a strong knee to his face, and a blast for good measure.

Salza quickly fired blasts at the two Androids, keeping them at bay, though Goku had flown over, clashing elbows with the Squadron Leader.

During this Fu had grabbed Videl and made his portal, leaving the Squadron behind to deal with Goku and his allies, all of whom were too busy fighting to notice that Videl had been taken.

Salza jumped back, avoiding a punch from Goku and attempted to blast him, Gohan still firmly in the leader's grip. "You will not be getting the best of me! Not while I still have this boy, if you don't want anymore harm to come to him, then I suugest you stand down!"

Goku just glared hard before placing his fingers on his forehead, much to Salza's confusion. In an instant, Goku was behind Salza and had karate chopped him hard on the back of the head, knocking him unconscious and forcing him to let go of Gohan. Goku grabbed his son and placed him comfortably aside, before powering into Super Saiyan, using his speed to knock out Doore and Neiz as well.

"Why don't you and Gohan think to transform sooner!?" Seventeen asked.

"I had to gauge their power against my own, it's pointless to overdo it I don't need to," Goku explained.

Seventeen sighed in annoyance, "You and your code or whatever that is, if you have power, use it!"

Goku shook his head in shame, "Let's say I did do that, using a lot of power could cause destruction all around us, you really think it would be a good idea to go overboard if you don't need to? We don't want to foolishly risk any lives here. We came here to make sure everyone was alright, and maybe get a good fight in, not flex our muscles like a bunch of tough guys."

"Ugh, fine Goku," Seventeen said. "Now that they're done let's make sure Gohan's alright."

"Looks like your sister's already on that," Goku said, gesturing to Eighteen helping up Gohan.

"That tail of yours is gonna be more trouble than we thought," Eighteen said.

"You're telling me," Gohan said, staring back at his tail. "That guy knew my weakness too, guess it doesn't surprise me since he's part of Frieza's army."

"His brother's army, remember?" Eighteen reminded.

"Right, his brother," Gohan said, then remembered all his questions. "Wait, since when does Frieza have a brother? I don't think I've heard him mention having one. Who is his brother, and what did he want with Videl?"

Eighteen's eyes widened, "Videl!" She turned and to her dismay, Videl was gone, nowhere to be seen. "Dammit, that Fu guy probably took her!"

"I'm still wondering why he even wanted her," Gohan said, clenching his fist a bit. "Still, what matters is getting her back."

"Man wonder what she did to get herself captured by that freaky scientist guy," Seventeen said, then turned to Eighteen. "Any idea?"

"None, one minute I'm taking her order in the cafe, the next that group who refer to themselves as 'Cooler's Armored Squadron' showed up," Eighteen said.

"Cooler? Is that Frieza's brother?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, at least according to that Salza guy on the floor there," Eighteen said, gesturing to the downed warrior.

"Well let's get these guys up and get our answers," Seventeen said. "I want to know why they captured that girl."

"I can explain that now actually," Fu said, appearing above them. "Sup?"

"You have ten seconds to explain what the hell you've been up to!" Eighteen said. "Nine, eight..."

"Whoa easy there, you're gonna get your answers, but first," Fu whipped out his sword and all three members of the Squadron disappeared. "That's taken care of."

Goku looked surprised by what he saw, "So that's Fu huh? Weird he doesn't really look that strong."

"Looks can be deceiving Goku," Fu warned. "But I'm not much of a fighter, so it really doesn't matter." Fu landed down before the group. "Time to answer your questions, first if you're wondering why I took Videl was mainly so you would feel that much more inclined to come with me somewhere, it's just a quick little trip to a different planet, or rather some planets jumbled together. I figured you would be less hesitant if there wasn't a hostage, I know, not very nice, but I never claimed to be a nice guy. So basically you come to my world and you'll get your friend back, assuming you survive that is."

"Survive what?" Seventeen asked.

"Just a few trials I have set up for you, I mean if you're as strong as you claim you are then it shouldn't be a big deal," Fu said.

"Let me guess, these trials are gonna involve warriors from different timelines?" Gohan asked.

"Ooh, perspective aren't you, I guess you can say that, you'll be faced with challenges, some old and some new," Fu said. "By the end of it, you'll have your little friend back, or for Gohan, maybe more than a friend."

Eighteen shot a furious glare at Fu while Gohan bashfully rubbed his head, "Eh, I barely know her. That won't stop me from going to rescue her though. Alright Fu, we'll go by your rules for now. But only if you promise to release Videl after this!"

"You got it! Wow this is Great! Perfect! Oh this is so stupendous! 21 will be pleased as well, wow I can't wait for this!" Fu said.

"Wait, who's 21?" Gohan asked.

"Tell you later," Fu said, then disappeared.

"Wait!" Gohan shouted, not that it mattered, Fu had left. "Ugh, he got away again!"

"How exactly are we suppose to get to these trials?" Seventeen asked.

"We'll worry about that later," Goku said. "Right now let's head home and figure out Gohan's tail situation. Plus people are gonna be coming by to see what happened, we wanna be out of here before that, less to explain.

The four agreed with Goku and began flying back home, leaving behind the wreckage. Gohan however couldn't help but feel like he had let Videl down, he's got to get her back and fast.

In a weird Dimension known as the Prison Planets, Videl had slowly regained consciousness, waking up in a type of cell.

"Huh? Where am I?" She looked around and saw that she was definitely not home, she had no clue obviously where she was. "Hey! Who locked me in here! I swear if it was you jerkwads from before I'll-"

"Actually I brought you here," Fu said, his voice being heard by angry girl.

"Who the hell are you!? Do you have any idea who I am!? Or who my dad is!?" Videl shouted.

"Of course, you're Videl, the daughter of Hercule, yeah I know all about you, you're a little demon spawn of a girl who knows how to give a thrashing when need be," Fu said.

"Hell yeah I'm a demon spawn, and when I get my hands on you then you'll wish you hadn't pissed me off! Now show yourself so I can stomp the crap out of you!" Videl shouted.

"Later, soon your little friend Gohan will be here and then we can really have a blast!" Fu said.

"Gohan? That boy Lazuli was talking about? He's not my friend, I barely know him!" Videl said.

"Yet you seem to know of him, see when I was dragging you to your cell, a picture of him fell out of your shirt, you don't have a crush on this boy, do you?"

"No!" Videl angrily shouted. "I was just curious since I've seen him around a couple of times, first when those monsters attacked and then when those aliens showed up!"

"Don't get your undies in a wad, I was just asking," Fu said. "Well I need to get the message to Gohan, see you later!"

"Wait, come back!" Videl shouted, running to the door. "Son of a...Ugh, this day's really starting to suck!"

Fu had made his way down a hall into a tv room where Android 21 was waiting.

"So how's the girl? She awake?" 21 asked.

"Yup, totally mad too, but she did just get captured and thrown in a cell, who wouldn't be mad after that?" Fu said.

"Aw, poor her," 21 sarcastically said. "Like I really care, I just want to get things done."

"Same here, now to get the warriors from the other dimensions, man this is gonna be big!" Fu said.

21 turned her attention to Fu, "Which places are you going to if I may ask?"

"Well aside from the strong baddies, I figured I could get other warriors to fight alongside Gohan, such as the one dimension where Goku and Vegeta are already Gods, and one with the Super Saiyan 4s, even warriors from the other 11 Universes," Fu said. "The possibilities are infinite!"

"Just be careful, if they're too strong we won't be able to control them," 21 said. "And while you're at it, make sure you get Android 16, I have some plans for him as well."

"16? Uh sure, isn't he like family or something?" Fu asked. "Then again I wonder if all you Androids are considered family since Gero created all of you."

"Long story, just do as I ask," 21 said.

"Alright," Fu said, creating the other portals, bringing in different warriors. "See you later!"

As Fu left, 21 looked at all the monitors, each showing strong fighters from different timelines. She eyed a few specifically, such as a monitor with Kid Gohan. "I wonder how tasty you'll all be? Ooh, I can't wait to start feasting, my power will grow to incredible heights!" 21 started cackling out loud, eager to enjoy her soon to be buffet of strong power.

Later at Gohan's house, the boy was trying to withstand the pain of having his tail grabbed as Eighteen squeezed it, though was careful not to do it too hard, she didn't want to knock Gohan out.

"Keep it up son, you got this," Goku reassured. "Just phase the pain out, focus on keeping your strength balanced."

"I'm trying..." Gohan said, standing still and trying to power up. He started panting a bit, this pain being really uncomfortable.

"Should I stop?" Eighteen asked, not liking the idea of Gohan being in pain.

"Not yet, I think he's almost got this," Goku reassured, then encouraged his son again. "Come on Gohan, don't let the pain get to you!"

Gohan struggled to maintain his strength, doing his best to focus on anything else, be it the wall, the ceiling, the floor, the chairs, the couch, anything to take his mind off the pain.

"Come on Gohan..." Eighteen cheered. Seventeen just watched from nearby, half expecting Gohan to just collapse. As if through prediction, he was right, Gohan had fallen over, with Eighteen immediately letting go of the tail. "Gohan!"

Gohan panted from the pain, trying to catch his breath. "This is gonna take a while."

"You'll get there son, don't give up," Goku said. As he helped Gohan stand up, they saw a portal opening nearby, Fu stepping out of it and greeting the four of them.

"Hey there," Fu introduced.

Gohan angrily stepped forward, "Alright, time to answer some things Fu! Where's Videl and what's this game you're playing at!?"

"Easy now, Videl's safe, she's in a cell on Prison Planet, I just got back from another timeline and now she has two friends to keep her company, but that now means there's three girls to save," Fu said.

"What!? You jerk! Why are you doing this!?" Gohan asked.

"I told you, for science, also don't call me a jerk, it's rude," Fu said.

"And what you're doing isn't!?" Gohan asked.

Fu was about to rebute, then realized Gohan's point, "Fair enough argument. Anyway, it's time for your trial to begin." He pointed at Gohan and The Androids, "You three, into the portal." He pointed to Goku, "And you, mind fetching Android 16 for me?"

"Huh? Android 16? What for?" Goku asked.

"Explain later, now let's hurry, we don't want to keep these girls waiting!" Fu said, jumping back into a portal.

"Man that guy cannot stand still for the life of him," Seventeen said.

Gohan was confused as well, but equally determined. "Alright, let's just get this over with." He turned toward Goku, "I'm guessing you're gonna get 16?"

"Looks like I have to," Goku said. "Be careful out there son."

"I will," Gohan said, then jumped through the portal.

"We'll be back soon Goku!" Eighteen said, jumping through as well.

"And we're gonna kick Fu's ass!" Seventeen said, jumping through.

After the last entry, the portal closed, leaving Goku alone. "Well, better fine 16 then." He quickly made his way out, going to find the Android, and hoping he can get to him soon.


	4. More Androids

In the middle of the Prison Planet dimension, Gohan and The Androids had landed in the middle of a wasteland. The three looked around, scanning the enviorment they landed in.

"So this is another planet huh? It doesn't look that much different than Earth," Seventeen pointed out.

"I can't even tell if this is technically another planet," Gohan said. "I mean yeah it's a different dimension but it could just be a variation of Earth."

"Whatever this place is, let's just hurry up and do what we need to do, the sooner I bash Fu's stupid face in, the better," Eighteen said.

"I just want to know what his goal is here," Gohan said.

"I want to know who 21 is," Seventeen said.

"Right, he mentioned that name a couple of times," Eighteen pointed out.

"Think it's another Android?" Gohan asked. "Did Gero make another one that we don't know of?"

"We can't tell you, I mean we had no idea he turned himself into one until after he reactivated us," Eighteen said.

"Question is did he build this robot like he did with Sixteen or did he turn a human into a cyborg like he did with me and Eighteen?" Seventeen wondered.

"You two are so clueless to the Doctor's work, aren't you?" a woman's voice said. They turned around to see Fu standing on a cliff alongside his companion.

"It's Fu again," Eighteen said, glaring at the time traveler.

"But who's that chick next to him?" Seventeen asked, then noticed the symbol on her jacket. "Wait, that's the Red Ribbon insignia!"

"Indeed that is," Fu said. "Now that you're all here, I can properly introduce you all! Everyone meet my science partner, Android 21!"

"Android!?" The three said in surprise, their theory having come true.

"So you two are those kids that Gero turned into Cyborgs, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," Android 21 said.

"Can't say we feel the same way," Gohan said. "I take it you were built by Doctor Gero as well?"

"I wasn't built per say, your friends aren't the only non-mechanical Androids here," 21 said. "I mean aside from Cell."

"Well that answers our question on whether or not Gero built another Android or turned someone into one," Seventeen said. "That guy needed a better hobby."

"Well Android isn't exactly the proper name, we're all cyborgs," Android 21 said. "But Gero wanted to keep things simple and just add you to his collection of failures."

"Hey who are you calling failures!? What the hell makes you so special!?" Seventeen asked.

"If you two were indeed the Androids that Gero hoped you'd be, then you would have carried out your tasks of terminating Goku and world domination, but you couldn't even follow simple orders, thus Gero thought you both better suited for his Cell project," 21 said.

"We didn't follow orders because we didn't want to!" Seventeen shouted. "Eighteen and I don't take too kindly to being ordered around."

"We're not his servants that do his bidding, we're our own people," Eighteen said.

"So it was a simple matter of getting the power and then betraying the one who made you what you are," 21 said.

"Hey who said we even wanted to be Androids in the first place?" Seventeen asked.

"Well so far, neither one of you seem to willingly go by your real names," 21 said. "At least not until recently, but only because you wanted to fit in a little Eighteen."

"Please, I wasn't interested in fitting in, it was just easier than using a number as my name," Eighteen said.

"You can hide behind whatever reasoning you want, in the end you're still failures desperate for a new chance at relevancy. Quite frankly the only things you could have done was be a power source for Cell, and you couldn't even pull that off for him," 21 said.

"Alright that's enough!" Gohan shouted. "I don't care what you or Doctor Gero say! Seventeen and Eighteen are not tools, they're human beings! Cybernetics or not they aren't tools to be used for anyone's purposes!"

"If they're humans and not tools, how come you don't call them by their birth name?" 21 asked. "Why do they themselves mostly refer to themselves by their number?"

"I don't know why they choose to do that, I only go with it because it's their wish, and I respect that," Gohan said. "Point is, whether they want to be called by their human names or their numbers, that's their choice, no one else's!"

"Aw, how kind of you to stand by your friends Gohan," 21 said. "Alright, let's see them prove themselves as good fighters, and good androids! Fu, if you may."

"With pleasure," Fu said, quickly pulling his sword out and opening a fabric in the sky. Suddenly three figures appeared and made their way toward Gohan and his friends. A small man with sunglasses and a big green hat, a tall man with black hair and green kilt. Finally came a man with white hair neck length, a yellow vest, green pants and a trucker hat.

"Who are those guys?" Gohan asked.

"And why do they have the Red Ribbon insignia as well?" Eighteen wondered.

"Gohan, Seventeen, Eighteen, meet Androids 13, 14 and 15!" Fu introduced.

"Howdy there gang, nice to meet y'all," Android 13 greeted, sinisterly smirking at the trio.

"More Androids!?" Gohan asked. "Are they mechanical as well?"

"Yes, like I said myself along with Seventeen and Eighteen are the only non-mechanical numbered Androids," 21 said. "See these guys were inactive in your world, but in an alternate timeline they did battle with you, your father and your friends."

"Yeah what happened was that your friends there, Seventeen and Eighteen, they got shut down, also no Cell either so these guys were the last of their worries," Fu explained. "So they come from a time where Trunks's goal of defeating the Androids in the past worked."

"Wait how did we get shut down in one timeline?" Seventeen asked. "I destroyed the remote!"

"Bulma made another, you two were shut down permanently, and that was it. Remember you two did beat up the Z-Fighters in that timeline, broke Vegeta's arm too, and Trunks's sword," Fu said.

"Breaking Vegeta's arm does sound fun," Eighteen admitted. "Still, I don't like knowing I was shut down in one timeline, and to know these guys tried taking my place kind of annoys me more."

"Someone's feeling superior," Thirteen said. "Alright then, if you think yer the dominant Android, now's your chance to prove it, against all of us."

"Fine by me, which one of you wants to step up first?" Eighteen asked.

"Heh, I got this one boss," Fifteen said, floating down toward Eighteen, smirking at the cyborg. "Hey little lady, think you can take me on?"

Eighteen answered that by kneeing Fifteen hard in the stomach, then kicking him in the head, sending a blast at him for good measure, knocking him to a nearby cliff.

"That answer your question?" Eighteen smugly asked.

Fourteen flew in to sucker punch Eighteen but Seventeen intercepted and kicked the bigger android away from his sister.

"I think I can be more of a challenge for you big guy," Seventeen said, flying in to clash with Fourteen as Eighteen flew over to clash with Fifteen.

Thirteen landed down before Gohan, staring down at the young boy. "Guess it's you and me kid, hope yer tougher than you look."

Gohan didn't answer straight away, he just charged up into Super Saiyan, glaring at the Android ahead. "I'm quite sure you won't be disappointed by my strength."

"Heh, that Super form of yers won't do you much good," Thirteen said, going for a straight punch that Gohan quickly blocked.

Gohan quickly followed up with a kick to Thirteen's head, to which the Android blocked, going for another punch which Gohan grabbed, using this chance to flip Thirteen over and blast him down.

"Nice moves there boy, least you won't die too quickly, this should be a good fight," Thirteen said with a smug grin.

The battles continued throughout he skies as the two scientists continued to observe, Fu looking really excited by the battle playing out before him.

"Wow, Androids 17 and 18 against the three uprising Androids!" Fu said. "I mean I've imagined something like this before, though it was more of Android 13 teaming with Seventeen and Eighteen as opposed to fighting them, but this is turning out much better than I thought!"

"I don't see your appeal for these wasted parts or those useless kids, there's a reason Thirteen, Fourteen and Fifteen were never activated, and those lame twins were simply glorified batteries for Cell," Android 21 said.

"Wow you really are a downer aren't you?" Fu said. "Come on, it's a great battle unfolding, we can make so many fantasy battles come to reality!"

"I just want strong warriors to feed on and grow my own power, then I can take the world for myself," Android 21 said.

"And you'll get that, the more Gohan fights, the stronger he gets, same with the other Saiyans, and there are plenty in this Dimension right now," Fu said. "Plus a few other notable warriors, once the pieces are put together, we can get a grand show, and you can get your feast, it's win-win for us."

Fourteen just hit the part of the cliff right underneath them, causing them to nearly lose balance. Seventeen flew at his opponent but he got blasted back, then sent several more blasts, hitting Seventeen and pushing him backwards.

Seventeen struggled a bit in the middle of the barrage of blasts, though eventually managed to pull off his Android Barrier, blocking the oncoming ki blasts, then moving in and colliding the barrier, ramming Fourteen through the cliff, causing Fu and 21 to take flight, away from the action.

"Wow! So creative!" Fu said. "Using his defense as offense!"

"Not bad I guess, if anything I can add even those two Androids to my snack regime, they should give me an extra boost," Android 21 said.

"Ok for real though, do you think of anything aside from food?" Fu asked. "I get the feeling you're a bit of a glutton."

"Hey you have your likes, I have mine," Android 21 said. "I mean you constantly talk about alternate timelines after all."

Fu was about to refute, but relented, "Fair enough."

Eighteen and Fifteen continued battling through the skies, while the shorter Android put up a good fight, Eighteen's power began to overwhelm him.

"Can't you put up a better fight," Eighteen said, kicking him hard in the head, knocking his hat off. "Failure or not I figured that Fu guy gave you some extra power, but I guess there's only so much you could do."

Fifteen angrily tried attacking again, but Eighteen kneed him in the gut and then slammed her elbow on the back of his head, sending him spiraling to the ground in a large crash. The cyborg couldn't help but smirk deviously at that display.

Nearby Seventeen had been battling hard against Fourteen, the young male having a power advantage. Fourteen had gone for a big punch but Seventeen had ducked and elbowed his stomach, then sent another elbow at the bigger android's face.

"I don't know what Fu was thinking bring you to fight us, you're way below my league," Seventeen said, kneeing Fourteen's stomach and whacking him down next to Fifteen.

"Let's just end this, I'm bored of these two," Eighteen said.

"Good idea," Seventeen said, both aiming their palms down at the two Androids, charging up some energy.

While Thirteen continued to battle Gohan, trying to match his power, he noticed his two allies in danger of Seventeen and Eighteen's attack. "That ain't good." He kicked Gohan away and charged some energy to his palms, "SS Deadly Bomber!" He fired a large red ki blast at the twins, one both quickly reacted to and sent their attack at the giant ball instead, creating a beam struggle.

While both sides struggled a bit, it seemed obvious that the twins were gonna win this, they had more power and they outnumbered him. With a little extra push they knocked the attack back to Thirteen, which he quickly flew over.

"Dang that was a close-" Thirteen's words were cut short when Gohan kicked him to the ground below.

"These guys aren't that tough it looks like," Gohan said, looking around. "Seventeen and Eighteen already dealt with those other two Androids."

Fu looked somewhat disappointed, "Aw, was that all they could do? How lame. I powered them up and everything, wonder what went wrong?"

"You mean besides using such old modelled Androids?" Android 21 asked. "Don't act like it was that surprising they lost."

Fu tapped his chin, "I feel like I'm forgetting something, but what?" After thinking it over, he did remember an ability from Android 13. "That's right! He can get stronger!" He then focused his energy into telekinetically pulling some chips out of the downed Androids 14 and 15, something that did not go unnoticed by Gohan and The Androids.

"What's he up to now?" Seventeen asked, getting a shrug from Eighteen.

As Thirteen stood up, he saw the two chips coming toward him. Knowing what that meant, he stood there and allowed both chips to enter his head.

"Wait, did he absorb them?" Eighteen asked.

Gohan started getting a bad feeling, "Um, maybe we should do something to stop him?"

Then a flash of light overtook Thirteen, completely consuming him as he began to grow. Going from the height of an average man to the height of someone taller and bulkier in a matter of seconds, his long hair spiking up similar to that of a Saiyan's hair. When the transformation was complete, he had a completely different look, and much more menacing appearance.

"Uh, what happened to him?" Seventeen asked.

"Say Hello to Super Android 13!" Fu said. "His power has increased dramatically, so he might be putting out a more impressive fight than before."

"How much stronger could he have-" Seventeen's question was brutally answered with a strong punch to his stomach, then a back hand across the sky as he then kneed Eighteen in the stomach while simultaneously blasting Gohan in the face to knock him back and flipped around to kick Eighteen to the ground.

"Now things are gonna get even better!" Fu said.

"So he can absorb other Androids too huh? He might have been the prototype idea for Cell," Android 21 theorized.

"Oh, that makes sense," Fu said.

Thirteen charged up his power, flying after Gohan and delivering a strong punch to his jaw. He then delivered a strong kick to his sides and an elbow to his face.

Thirteen charged a ki blast, but Seventeen had grabbed his arm, "No you don't!" He tried a ki blast of his own but Thirteen grabbed his hand and began crushing it to Seventeen's agony and then kneed him in the stomach, knocking him back.

Thirteen turned back to Gohan, recveiving a powerful kick to his face, but it barely phased the Android and he returned the favor with a mega powerful punch to knock Gohan away.

Eighteen stood up from the crater and started blasting Thirteen from below, hoping to defeat him at a distance. Thirteen simply flew down and punchd Eighteen hard back into the ground, creating a larger crater around them.

"How the hell did he get that strong?" Seventeen asked.

"Guess those other two Androids really gave him a boost," Gohan said. "Speaking of which." Gohan then powered into Super Saiyan 2. "Now for a real fight."

Gohan flew down for a punch, which Thirteen saw coming and blocked, but the force of the punch did knock Thirteen back a little. Gohan noticed his lack of balance and then began a flurry of punches, Thirteen blocking as many as he could until Gohan got a good strike in and knocked Thirteen off balance.

Gohan quickly charged an energy attack and flung it at the oversized Android but it was immediately deflected and Thirteen had flown over and nailed Gohan with a strong punch.

"Not bad, you're getting better," Thirteen said, then went for another punch, but he was met with blasts from both Seventeen and Eighteen, both unleashing a flurry onto him.

"We're not done with you jackass!" Seventeen shouted.

Thirteen powered up and flew through the blasts, doing a double punch to the stomachs of both Androids and then bashed both of them down with each hand.

"Fools," Thirteen said.

"Hey don't hurt my friends!" Gohan shouted, flying at Thirteen and punching full force, the super android returning. Gohan and Thirteen battled in the skies for a bit, almost evenly matched. Soon Seventeen and Eighteen had gotten up and flew in to join the quarrel, resulting in a three against one battle.

Thirteen was starting to have some trouble, these three seemed to sync well together in battle. Both Androids got a punch to his stomach with Gohan doing a somersault kick to knock him back. The three then charged a ki blast and sent it right at Thirteen, resulting in a huge explosion.

"Wow! It's so cool how well Gohan fights with The Androids by his side!" Fu said.

"Yeah, so much power from that boy, he's looking really tasty," Android 21 said, licking her lips slowly.

"Yeah see, you creep me out when you do that," Fu said, much to 21's annoyance.

Gohan turned his attention back to Fu and 21, "Alright we beat the enemy Androids, is that all you wanted us to do?"

"First off, of course not, that would be too easy," Fu said. "Second, you didn't beat him, maybe double check."

"What do you mean we didn't beat him," Seventeen said, turning around. "There's no freaking way he survived that teamwork."

Emerging from the dust clouds, Thirteen flew up, charging another Deadly Bomber attack, "Die!"

He sent it right at Gohan and The Androids, barely giving them a chance to block as they went spiraling down through some cliffs and into the bottom of a chasm.

"Ow, that bastard, what a cheap shot," Seventeen said, sitting up.

"Where did he send us with that attack?" Eighteen wondered, looking around.

They looked around to see where they were and saw nothing but rocks and a small rier.

"Looks like we're at the bottom of a cliff," Gohan said, standing up. "Let's get back to the fight, that way we'll be one step closer to rescuing Videl."

"That girl better be grateful after we're done, I get the feeling this is gonna be more of a pain than I thought," Seventeen said.

Suddenly they all heard some sinister cackling, raising their curiosity and their defenses. They looked around and saw several Cell Juniors popping out from behind some rocks, each of them cackling sinisterly while glaring at the trio.

"You can't be serious," Seventeen lamented. "What the hell are those!?"

"And why do they look like Cell?" Gohan wondered.

Eighteen nervously looked around, "Ugh, he better not be around here."

"It's possible, Fu can pull from different timelines, be ready for anything," Gohan said as the trio stood together, ready to take on whatever challenge.

From the distance, Fu snickered sinisterly as he adjusted his glasses, "There are different trials and tribulations around every corner for them, if they don't finish a fight soon enough, another may be on it's way over, such an unpredictable future."

Android 21 turned to Fu, "Think we should go check on our other guests?"

"Good point, we need to make sure they're finding their way around ok," Fu said, traveling off with Android 21, looking to find where the others might be.

Of at a different part of the Prison Planet was a young part Saiyan girl traveling to find her friend and bring her back home. That girl being Gohan's daughter of a different future, Pan.

"Don't you worry Bulla, I'll come bring you home soon enough," Pan said, traveling across and trying to remember the words Fu had said. "That weird guy mentioned something about trials, but what could he have even been talking about?"

As she walked and took note of her surroundings, suddenly she was greeted by a stranger who looked familiar, yet she has never seen him before.

"Hello young girl."

Pan looked closely at the man who greeted her, "Grandpa?"

"Grandpa? Do I really look that old?" The man stepped forward, Pan taking note of his Saiyan Armor, tail and scouter. "But I can't blame you for thinking I looked like someone you might know. I believe your friends and family call him 'Goku'."

"Wait, you're not my grandpa? How do you know his name?" Pan asked.

"Not just his Earth name, I also know him by the name Kararot, a Saiyan, just like me, Lord Turles! Leader of the Crusher Corps." With that Turles had given the signal to his team nearby, all of them surrounding Pan, much to her worry and confusion.

"What's going on?" Pan asked, getting into a defensive postion. "If you're looking for a fight, then I suggest you be ready! I'm the daughter of Gohan and the Grandaughter of Goku!"

"We've been told of your lineage, it's very impressive," Turles said. "You're a Saiyan descendant, filled with untapped potential. But I'm not sure if you're worthy of a fight against me, so I'll see how well you do against my team."

"Should be fun, eh boss?" One member Daiz had said.

"I just hope she doesn't break too easily," Amond said.

Turles flew up, "Well kid, good luck, you're gonna need it."

The five had approached Pan, looking ready for a big brawl against this one girl. Pan was nervous but she knew what she had to do. Her friend depended on her after all and she refused to let her down.

"Just so you know, I'm really strong and very tough!" Pan shouted, powering up a bit, hoping to intimidate at least some of them.

"But you're still alone, so you won't even get to the boss because you can't defeat the five of us," Daiz said.

"Then we'll shift the odds!" they heard a male voice familiar only to Pan say. She turned around and to her delight was the nice Saiyan boy from a few months ago, along with his friends.

"Cabba!"

Landing down beside Pan were the Universe 6 Saiyans of Cabba, Caulifla and Kale.

"Hi Pan, it's been a while," Cabba greeted.

"Yeah, a long while, I'm so happy to see you again," Pan said, then turned to the first female Saiyan beside her. "You too Kale, I've missed you."

"Aw thanks, I'm glad to see you're doing well," Kale said.

"Could be better, I am in some strange world, but I'm making the best of it," Pan said, then turned to the last of the Universe 6 Saiyans. "Caulifla…"

"Never thought I'd see you again runt," Caulifla said, slightly irritating Pan.

"Well you haven't changed," Pan said.

"Oh I have actually, I'm a lot stronger than before!" Caulifla boasted. "Hope you improved your strength."

"Wanna see for yourself?" Pan asked.

"Oh ho, so you want to take me on do you?" Caulifla asked, grinning sinisterly.

"Come on, she's our ally here Caulifla, not our opponent," Cabba said, facing off against The Crusher Corps. "So you like uneven odds do you? Well now the odds are in our favor!"

"How? We still outnumber you five to four," Daiz said.

"You have bigger numbers," Caulifla said, then turned Super Saiyan. "But the four of us have a bigger Power Level."

Cabba and Kale transformed as well, leaving Turles very curious by what he just saw. "Huh, so there are more Saiyans, this should be interesting."

The Crusher Corps and the four Saiyans stood apart, ready for a battle and for the chance at rescue and freedom from this strange world.


	5. Crushing Hopes

In a cell elsewhere in the Prison Planet, Videl was doing some push-ups to pass the time, and to prepare herself for when she pounds the daylights out of Fu for bringing her here.

"I'm gonna totally bash that nerd's face in when I see him again," Videl said in between push-ups.

"I just wanna know who he is, and why he took me!" a girl next door said, that girl being Vegeta's daughter of an alternate timeline, Bulla.

"He's probably using you as motivation for someone to do this stupid experiment of his so they can come and rescue you," Videl said.

"So I'm just bait? Oh wait til my dad hears about this!" Bulla shouted. "He'll pound that guy into nothing!"

"Not unless we escape first," Videl said. "I don't intend to be stuck here until that Gohan kid shows up."

"Gohan?" Bulla asked. "Wait I know him, he's my friend's father!"

"Father? Wait the Gohan I know of is a kid around my age," Videl said. "So either your friend's father just happens to have the same name, or this time travel stuff really is happening."

"Well what does he look like? Have you met him yet?" Bulla asked.

"I've only seen a picture, he's a boy with a blue gi and spikey blonde hair," Videl explained.

"Spikey blond...oh that's not his real hair color," Bulla said. "I think I recognize the blue gi thing too. Yeah that probably would be Gohan then.

"So what's the deal with him?" Videl asked. "Also what did you mean by his hair color not being real? You're saying he's not naturally blonde?"

"It's hard to explain, do you know what a 'Saiyan' is?" Bulla asked.

"Saiyan? Never heard of one," Videl said.

"I have," a third voice said. "And I know he's coming to get me out of here."

"Oh you're the other girl they captured, wow it's like they think girls are easy targets," Bulla said.

"Believe me, it wasn't easy getting me in here, and they won't keep me here either," the voice said. "I'll be out of here long before Broly arrives. I'll have a nice view of him demolishing that creep with the glasses."

"I'd rather do the demolishing," Videl said. "I'm busting out, and I'm taking you both with me!"

"Um, sounds good, but just so you know, I'm not much of a fighter, I'd rather shop for cute clothes," Bulla said.

Videl groaned in annoyance, "You're such a girl, fine it'll just be me and mystery girl over there."

"Name's Cheelai," the voice said. "And you can bet I'm going to raise some hell of my own."

"Sounds good, now let's devise a plan shall we?" Videl said.

Meanwhile Gohan and The Androids are still at the bottom of the canyon, surrounded by a group of Cell Juniors, each one laughing maniacally and sadistically, creeping closer to the trio.

"Ugh, why do these things look like Cell?" Eighteen wondered. "Did Gero make all of them?"

"Not quite," Fu's voice said from above. "You never got to see Cell Juniors in your timeline, but in the main timeline Cell created them to attack the Z-Fighters to goad Gohan into giving it his all in battle. He figured if Gohan saw his friends get hurt, he'd get angry and unleash his hidden power."

"So Cell created them?" Seventeen asked. "Does that make him their dad or something?"

"In a way, he does consider them his children," Fu said. "They even have power close to his, so I would take them seriously."

A Cell Junior leapt at the trio, but Gohan was quick to kick it away. But not soon after that another Cell Junior came after him. Gohan was quick to blast it in the face knocking it back enough for Gohan to grab it's leg and toss it at a trio of Cell Juniors.

Two attempted to sneak up behind the Androids, but both were quick with knees to the stomach and then began firing a barrage of ki blasts at some surrounding Cell Juniors.

Many more attempted to surround the trio, each of them firing a Kamehameha at the trio, though the Androids were quick to put up a barrier to protect the three of them.

"Safe to say they know all the techniques that my dad and his friends use," Gohan said. "Just like Cell himself."

"I just realized, most of the guys we've fought seemed to reliant on the techniques or power of others," Seventeen said, blasting an oncoming Cell Junior. "Cell, Buu, Black and Zamasu, seems unimpressive when you think about it."

"Doesn't make them any less dangerous," Eighteen said, elbowing one in the face. "Take them out quickly!"

Gohan blasted one hard through the stomach, leaving a hole behind, but the Cell Junior was able to regenerate.

"Nya-nya!" The Cell Junior said, sticking it's tongue out.

"Great, they can regenerate just like Cell!" Gohan said.

Many of the Cell Juniors flew around, taunting the trio. "Hehe! We kill you!"

"Yeah, good luck you little vermin!" Eighteen shouted, blasting several of the Cell Juniors. Unfortunately for everyone one she blasted, three more would take it's place.

"Where are these creepy little bastards coming from!?" Seventeen shouted, knocking a few away.

"Keep an eye out, for all we know Cell could be nearby," Gohan warned.

"Ugh, that would be a nightmare," Eighteen said, knocking some Cell Juniors away. "I still haven't forgotten about the time he absorbed me."

"Yeah that was hell," Seventeen said, grabbing a couple of Cell Juniors and bashing their heads together. "If I see Cell I'm gonna wipe the floor with him."

"Time to die!" The Cell Juniors said, flying around in a tornado fashion and sending a flurry of ki blasts at the trio, making it hard for them to dodge or block.

"Come on, we gotta fly through!" Gohan shouted. The trio tried escaping but a few Cell Junior flew in and kicked them to back down to the ground, the three quickly recovering to avoid any more blasts.

"Crap, we're stuck in this cage of Cell Juniors!" Seventeen said.

"Yup, you're trapped in their Cell of Despair!" Fu called out. "Yeah you really need to figure a way out soon, or you're done!"

"Hey," Thirteen said, getting Fu's attention. "Am I suppose to just stand here while those little termites have their fun with my opponents?"

"Oh, I totally forgot about you, that's awkward," Fu said, much to Thirteen's annoyance. "Tell you what, why don't you go and find a new opponent to fight, yeah it looks like they're gonna have their hands full with those little Cell Juniors."

"This is ridiculous, just when things were getting good," Thirteen said, starting to fly off. "I'll be back for them later!"

"Yeah sure," Fu said, focusing back on the fight. "If they survive long enough."

Back with Pan and the Universe Six Saiyans, they had engaged in their battle against The Crusher Corps. Turles watched from above as his team went to work against the opposing Saiyans, though he would soon see that they were far from easy pickings.

Daiz and Pan were clashing in the air, Pan's shorter stature giving her a slight advantage as she was able to dodge his attacks a bit easier, giving her range to deliver quick but strong punches.

Cacao was attempting to blast Kale, and even laser her but the normally shy Saiyan was reading his movements well, getting in some elbow strikes to his gut, then some strikes to his chromed head.

The twins Raisin and Lakasei were rushing in against Caulifla, the two figuring they could have a numbers advantage over her but they quickly learned how quick and agile she was, blocking and dodging all their attacks, then double punching them in the stomach, quickly turning it into dual ki blasts to knock them away.

Finally Cabba is engaged in his battle against Amond, the giant alien slamming his fists down at the smaller Saiyan, but heavily underestimating his quickness, moving out of the way with little to no trouble, Cabba getting some quick ki blast attacks in.

"They're much better than I expected," Turles said, then called out to his guys. "Come on! Put some power into your punches!"

"We're trying boss!" Amond said, going for a punch, but Cabba ducked and kicked him under his chin, knocking him into the air.

Cabba then charged up his Galick Cannon attack right in front of the giant, "Take this!" Cabba then blasted him to the ground below, leaving a crater in it's wake.

As Cabba looked down at his fallen opponent, Raisin left his fight against Caulifla to attack Cabba with a surprise punch, or would have been if Cabba hadn't sensed him coming and blocked the attack, allowing Cabba to elbow him hard in the gut.

Due to his brother ditching him, Lakasei found himself struggling while fighting Caulifla, soon finding himself getting over powered by Caulifla's relenting attack, the brash Saiyan girl doing a strong combo of attacks.

She then kicked Lakasei just as Cabba kicked Raisin, the two colliding against each other. Caulifla then charged up her ki, readying an attack. "Crusher Cannon!"

She unleashed the flurry of blasts, hitting the two twins and knocking them to the ground.

"Good work," Cabba said.

"Eh they were barely a challenge, I didn't even have to turn Super Saiyan," Caulifla said.

"Let's just help Kale and Pan," Cabba said.

"I don't know about Pan, but Kale's doing fine," Caulifla said, gesturing to Kale delivering some strong strikes to Cacao. This once timid girl was really laying into this cybernetic creature.

Cacao tried for some attacks but Kale was quick in blocking, hitting a few strong punches of her own, then elbowing his face and blasting him down. Kale charged up some power and flew down fast, driving both her knees into his stomach, knocking the wind out of his cybernetic body.

"Way to go Kale!" Caulifla shouted. "That's my protégé!"

"She's really gotten stronger since I first met her," Cabba said. "Wait, what about Pan?"

Pan seemed to fair well against her opponent, though was taking this even less seriously than Cabba and the others. Daiz tried to land a punch but Pan parried and punched him hard in the gut.

"You wouldn't hurt a cute little girl would you?" Pan asked, then delivered a strong punch to his jaw.

"Is she serious?" Caulifla asked.

"Well she is still a young girl, so I guess it's to be expected," Cabba said.

"Still annoying as hell," Caulifla said.

Daiz went for a blast to Pan's face but she knocked his hand upward, the blast heading for Turles, though the Crusher leader easily deflected it.

"I'm done with you kid!" Daiz said, jumping into the air and shooting down a rainfall of ki blasts. Pan however just evaded them all with relative ease, even deflecting a few before landing a punch to his jaw and knocking him aside.

"Huh, guess he wasn't so tough," Pan said, then turned to see the other Saiyans. "Oh, looks like you're all done, that was a walk in the park, wasn't it?"

As Pan started floating toward her allies, Daiz made one final comeback, flying towards Pan with a charged up ki blast. "I'm not done with you kid!"

Pan turned around to Daiz about to blast her, but Cabba swooped in with a strong forearm to his jaw as Caulifla flew in with a kick to his stomach. Pan quickly charged up a Kamehameha and blasted Daiz down, finally knocking him out.

"Wow, thanks Cabba, you too Caulifla," Pan said.

"Just be more careful next time, I don't want you getting hurt," Cabba said.

"Yeah, next time we won't be around to save your ass," Caulifla said. "Get your shit together kid!"

"Be nice Big Sister," Kale pleaded. "Mistakes happen."

"Your mistake is acting like you've already won!" Turles said, descending down. "You may have defeated my men, but I won't go down as easily!"

Cabba looked slightly concerned when he sensed the ki eminating from Turles, "Be careful, he's much stronger than any of his men."

"But wait, why does he look so much like Goku?" Kale said. "That's not him is it?"

"No, his energy's different, plus my grandpa wouldn't give off such an evil vibe," Pan said.

"Well it's four against one, even with a weakling on our team it shouldn't be hard to bring you down," Caulifla said.

"Hey! I'm not a weakling! I fought Baby and lived!" Pan shouted.

"Wow, good for you," Caulifla sarcastically said. "Look if you're gonna help us then try not to be in our way too much!"

"Caulifla..." Cabba lightly warned, then turned to Pan. "You'll do fine, just try to mind your surroundings and never assume a fight's over, you got this."

Pan blushed a bit at Cabba's pep talk, "You're too kind Cabba. I won't lety you down."

Cabba turned to Caulifla, "Also remember that numbers don't mean anything, Goku was able to hold off you and Kale during the Tournament of Power because he knew how to fight against a group, plus if teamwork were that simple, we could have beaten Jiren much earlier."

"Hey I bet Kefla could have handled Jiren, Goku just got lucky," Caulifla said.

"Regardless, try not to underestimate our enemy," Cabba said.

"If you were smart lady, you would listen to your friend," Turles said. "Because you're about to see why I'm the Strongest Saiyan around."

"You know guy, I gotta say, you look a lot like Goku," Caulifla said. "Which is a real shame honestly."

"Oh, why do you say that?" Turles asked.

"Because it makes me want to bash your face in that much more!"Caulifla flew in to attack but Turles quickly sidestepped and kneed Caulifla hard in the stomach, knocking her back toward her friends.

"Now, now, remember your friend's warning, don't take this fight lightly," Turles taunted.

"Stuck up bastard," Caulifla said, powering up. "Let's see how you handle this!" She flew in to attack but Turtles was quick to block. Caulifla did not let up and continued unleashing her strikes but Turtles was able to dodge, block and parry her strikes, Caulifla at one point being left open enough for a strong punch to her stomach and a knee to her face.

Turles aimed a ki blast at Caulifla, but Cabba took the moment to kick the side of his head, making him drop the attack. Cabba went to attack more but Turles quickly got on the defense and punched Cabba hard across his face and kicked him back.

"Pan, let's go!" Kale ordered.

"Right!" Pan said as she and Kale flew in to double team Turles, both throwing quick strikes at the lone Saiyan. The attacks were having trouble landing for a while until Kale got in a punch to his jaw and then blasted him across the skies.

She and Pan each charged up a ki blast and sent them at Turles, the evil Saiyan blocking and holding the combined attack back. While he was distracted, Cabba flew in from the sides and kicked him hard, causing him to lose his grip, but still barely dodging the ki blast.

Caulifla flew in with a fast flurry of combinations herself, Turles urgently trying to block, having a little more trouble than before due to being taken by surprise. This eventually allowed Caulifla to kick Turles hard under his chin, readying another attack.

"Crusher Cannon!" Caulifla sent out her attack again, but unlike the last opponents, Turles was ready and started deflecting flurry of ki blasts, then sent his own blast to knock Caulifla from the air.

Cabba flew in to attack with a kick but Turles parried and delivered a strong punch to Cabba's stomach. Kale took the moment to blast Turles from behind, distracting him long enough for Cabba to recover and kick the evil Saiyan in the face, then sent some ki blasts from his other kicks at him.

"Lousy pest!" Turles charged up a blast and flung it at Cabba, then he readied himself to attack but Pan shoulder rammed Turles in the torso and charged up her own attack.

"Kamehame-Ha!" She sent the beam at Turles, the evil Saiyan being carried across the sky. Turles knocked the blast away and blocked an oncoming attack from Kale, kicking her back.

Pan managed to catch the older girl in the air, helping her regain her composure. "I got you Kale."

"Thanks Pan," Kale said, then focused her attention back on Turles. "He's really tough."

"Yeah, I can see why he's the leader," Pan said, charging up her power. "But I won't give up!"

The other two Saiyans flew by their side, all four ready to attack again. Turles however had a different plan ready, one none of them would expect.

"I'll give credit where credit is due, you four are much stronger than I expected," Turles said, as he brought out a fruit. "But your victory is short lived."

"The hell is that thing?" Caulifla asked.

"I don't know, be ready for anything," Cabba said.

Turles took one bite out of the fruit, and suddenly his power began to skyrocket, much to the surprise of his four opponents.

"Careful, his power is rising!" Cabba warned as Turles readied another attack.

"Now die!" Turles sent a blast at Cabba, which he held out his hands to block but the force was a lot for him. Caulifla, Kale and Pan all went to assist him but even with their combined might they could barely keep the energy ball at bay. They managed to parry it, but were not quick enough to see his oncoming attack as in one fell swoop, he struck all four of them with strong punches, knocking each of them off balance for the moment.

Cabba was the first to regain composure and went for a kick but Turles quickly blocked and hit an uppercut, then back elbowed Kale before she got too close. Turles then blasted Kale back as he simultaneously kicked Cabba.

Caulifla threw a strong punch to his jaw, but he barely flinched, and he returned that with an elbow to her face and a knee to her sides.

"How did he get so strong!?" Pan shouted in disbelief. When Turles turned his attention to her, she panicked and started sending out a barrage of ki blasts. Turles didn't even wait for the smoke to clear before flying in and landing a strong kick to her stomach, knocking the wind out of her.

He grabbed Pan by her leg and used her at a melee weapon to whack all three Saiyans hard, then kicked them to the ground below. He then held upside down Pan and delivered a strong punch to her stomach and a few more strikes across her face and torso, leaving her face bruised and bloodied.

"Not so cute anymore, are you?" Turles said, kneeing Pan hard before dropping her down and readying another attack. "Kill Driver!"

He sent a purple energy beam down at the unconscious girl, but luckly Cabba was quick grabbing her out of the way, holding the poor girl in his arms as he landed safely away from the blast.

"Ugh, damn rodent," Turles said, focusing his attention on Cabba.

The Saiyan solider had landed somewhere safe, checking over Pan, making sure she was still breathing and her vitals were still in tact.

"That was quite a beating you endured, you'll be fine though, but maybe you should sit this one out," Cabba gently placed Pan on the ground before glaring up at Turles. "We're not done with you yet!"

He and his two allies flew into the air, facing off against Turles before charging up their ki. To Turles's amazement, he watched as the three of them Powered up into Super Saiyan 2. "Huh, the Super Saiyan Transformation, for years I thought that was only a legend, but here it is, right before my eyes."

"So you know this, we're not the only ones who do though, there are others who can reach this power, including a Saiyan named Goku as well as the Saiyan Prince of Universe 7, Vegeta," Cabba said.

"Not to mention Goku's son Gohan, and probably Vegeta's kid too," Caulifla said. "At least the one from the future."

"Goku, that's Kakarot's Earth name, weird since the Kakarot I know can't do the transformation, neither could his son, and I've never heard of The Saiyan Prince pulling that off," Turles said. "But different timelines mean different possibilities. Still, this won't be enough to defeat me!"

Turles flew at the trio, charging up some blasts and sending it at them to spread them out as he went for a strong punch to Cabba, the smaller Saiyan blocking and the two getting into a clash.

Caulifla and Kale went to join in, making it a three versus one assault. Turles still held his own, the fruit's power giving him the boost he needed to handle three Super Saiyans.

"More power!" Cabba shouted, increasing his speed and strength as he continued his assault, Caulifla and Kale doing the same. Turles was starting to find himself overwhelmed, these three were proving to be more trouble than he thought.

Turles quickly sent a blast at Kale, which she blocked the smoke did distract the other fighters enough for Turles to kick Cabba and elbow Caulifla before flying up.

"You three are becoming a real pain!" Turles shouted, throwing a few more ki blasts, hoping to at least keep them dodging and scattered.

Cabba approached Turles first, but he was quick in punching Cabba in the stomach and knocking him back. Caulifla flew over for a kick, which landed, but Turles was still able to grab her leg and throw her at Cabba, then flying in to kick the two at the same time.

Kale flew over, clashing with Turles. He tried to punch her but she grabbed his fist. He tried the other hand, she grabbed that too and began to crush both hands. In a last ditch effort, he headbutted her, but she returned it in great force then kneed his stomach.

The other two flew into attack but he used his ki blast to jet himself away, readying his ultimate attack. "Kill Driver!"

He sent a blast at the three but they put their energy together to destroy it, creating a huge smoke screen in the area. When everything cleared, Turles was nowhere to be found.

"Huh? Hey where did he go!?" Cabba asked, scanning around the area.

"Damn coward, he bolted the moment things looked bad for him," Caulifla said.

As the three looked around, Turles had retreated behind a rock. "That was more power than I expected, gotta retreat for now, I'll deal with them later."

Turles quietly snuck off as the three continued to search before giving up.

"Oh screw him," Caulifla said. "If he wants to be a wimp then let him, we'll kick his ass later."

"I do agree it seemed rather shameful that he would retreat, but it only means we're stronger, so he won't be much of a threat even if we do seem him again," Cabba said, powering down, along with his two friends. "Right now all I care about is tending to Pan."

"Ugh, can't believe she got herself knocked out so easily," Caulifla said.

"Come on, he took all of us by surprise, and prior to that she was holding her own just fine," Cabba said, floating down towards Pan, the other two Saiyans following.

He landed beside her, removing her bandana to check her head. She took some powerful blows but nothing that can't recover just fine.

"Pan? Are you awake?" Cabba asked, getting a stir from Pan.

"Cabba?" Pan drowsily said, trying to open her eyes. She looked up and saw the Saiyan boy with his two friends beside him. "Oh Cabba, did we win?"

"Yeah, he gave up and retreated," Cabba said.

"Oh sweet, guess we were too much for him," Pan said, trying to sit up, but felt a surge of pain. "Ah!"

"Don't push yourself," Kale insisted. "You took a lot of damage."

"It's nothing, I've taken hard attacks, like the time I fought The Shenrons," Pan said.

"Shenrons?" Cabba asked. "That sounds like an interesting story, we'd love to hear it, but we really would rather you not push yourself too hard, we're still in enemy territory."

"Come on, don't treat me like a kid," Pan complained. "I'm just as tough as the rest of you."

"This isn't about treating you like a kid," Cabba said, gently placing his hand on her shoulder and looking into her eyes. "I'm treating you like how I would treat any wounded comrade, I want you to make it home alive after all."

Pan blushed widely at Cabba's gaze, he was a strong warrior, but gentle to be around, almost like her father and grandfather. "Uh, alright."

Cabba lifted Pan up onto his back, getting more of a blush from the girl, "I'll hold onto you until you recover, that was you'll be ready to fight again sooner if you'd like."

"As long as you don't slow us down," Caulifla said, getting a scowl from Pan.

"Caulifla..." Kale lightly warned, then turned to Pan. "I'm sure you'll do great."

"Thanks everyone," Pan said. "Now let's get flying, I have a friend to find."

"A friend? What's her name? Do we know her?" Cabba asked.

"Yeah, it's Bulla, Vegeta's daughter," Pan said.

"Master's daughter!" Cabba said in surprise. "Then we gotta move! Let's fly!"

The group took to the air, exploring more of the planet they were stranded on.

Back with Gohan and his friends, they were still trying to avoid damage from the Cell Juniors, the little buggers still keeping them trapped down below. For now Seventeen kept up a barrier as the Cell Juniors kept blasting, some charging up their ki, others using stronger attacks like the Kamehameha.

Seventeen could keep the barrier up all day, but slowly he was getting overpowered by the little demons. "Got a plan yet Gohan?"

Gohan had his fingers to his head, trying to use Instant Transmission, "I've been trying to warp up out but...I can't seem teleport us!"

"It's probably that Fu guy," Eighteen said. "I bet he's blocking your signal or something."

"I'm not even sure how," Gohan said. "Alright, time for my next plan. I'm gonna charge up a Kamehameha, Eighteen if you can charge up an attack of your own, when I give the signal Seventeen, drop the barrier so Eighteen and I can blast these little creeps."

"Just hurry, they're getting aggressive!" Seventeen said.

Fu continued to observe from above, curious as to how Gohan will find his way out of this mess. He then received a contact from his partner.

"Hey, that Turles guy retreated from his fight against Universe 6 and Goku's Granddaughter," Android 21 said.

"Oh really? That was faster than I thought, guess me amping up the Fruit from the Tree of Might didn't help much," Fu said. "Next time I'll just give him a boost, it would be cool to see if he can transform."

"Hey as long as they keep fighting then I don't care," Android 21 said. "Especially the Saiyans, their power grows with each fight, prepping me for a really tasty meal."

"Hey if you're hungry now, I can whip something up for you," Fu offered. "That way we can keep this thing going a bit longer."

"Maybe if you were a good cook I'd take that offer," Android 21 said, much to Fu's annoyance.

"Hey! I'm a great cook!" Fu insisted. "Cooking is a science, and I am a scientist!"

"You take that too literally, it's fine I can find some nearby Saibamen and just turn them into cakes," Android 21 said, disconnecting the call.

"Ugh, I help her, I cook for her, I even help her with experiments, but does she appreciate me, no!" Fu complained. "She really needs to learn how to lighten up, maybe she needs a vacation, that should help her mood."

As he rambled to himself, he heard Goku's voice in his head, "Yo, Fu! You there?"

"Goku?" Fu said, looking around. "Oh Goku, did you do what I asked?"

"Yeah, I got Sixteen, we're ready to come to your world," Goku said. "Might opening the portal?"

"Sure, on it," Fu said. He focused his energy toward where Goku was, that being on the roof of Capsule Corp alongside Android 16. He had formed a portal in front of the two, Goku looking satisfied.

"Looks like that's where we'll make our entrance," Goku said, then turned to Sixteen. "Ready buddy?"

"What is on the other side of this portal?" Sixteen asked.

"I don't know, but this Fu guy wanted to see you," Goku said. "Hurry, Gohan, Seventeen and Eighteen are already inside, we don't want to keep them waiting."

Sixteen had some serious doubts about doing this, he did not trust the situation very well, but Goku seemed insistent. Plus he did somewhat worry about Gohan and his fellow Androids, so he and Goku stepped inside the portal, the two finally on Prison Planet.

"So, this is the place," Goku said, looking around at the atmosphere. "Looks better than I thought it would."

Sixteen attempted to locate his friends, but had trouble, "Where is your son? Where are the other two Androids?"

"Not sure, I'll try to sense his energy," Goku said, focusing heavily on Gohan. As he was doing this, he was unaware of another guest arriving in the area, that being Super Android 13. As Goku scanned for Gohan's energy, Thirteen prepared an attack.

"Time to fulfil my programing," Thirteen said with a sneer grin.

Goku seems to have located Gohan, he could feel the boy charging up some energy, "Hey, I think I-"

"Get down!" Sixteen urged, knocking Goku to the floor as a ki blast went right past him.

"Dammit!" Thirteen said, glaring at the other Android. "That big guy got in the way."

Goku shook off the shove, glaring a bit at Sixteen. "Hey what's the big idea!?" He turned to where Sixteen began to point and saw Thirteen in the distance. "Huh? Who's that guy?"

"I do not know, but he did try to terminate you," Sixteen said.

"Name's Android 13, and I'm gonna be the one to put you down Goku," Thirteen said.

"Did he call himself an Android?" Goku asked, turning to a surprised Sixteen. "So, do you know that guy?"

"I do not, he is not registered in my data bank," Sixteen said.

"Hm, maybe it has to do with that separate timeline thing," Goku said, getting into a stance. "Well it looks like he wants to fight, so let's give him one."

"Agreed," Sixteen said, readying an attack.

"You both have no idea what you're up against," Thirteen said with a grin.

Back with Fu, he checked to see where Goku ended up on his little monitor, and saw that Thirteen was already waiting to do battle with him. "Oh boy, gotta let Thirteen know not to off Sixteen, otherwise 21 will be even more ticked than normal."

"HA!" he heard Gohan shout as a blue beam mixed with a yellow one blew through the skies, both he and The Androids finally away from the Cell Juniors and flying into the overhead.

"Oh, you're all still alive," Fu said.

Gohan glared at the Scientist boy, "Hey jerk, we're done messing around this place!"

Unfortunately the Cell Juniors had also left the canyon, ready to attack Gohan and The Androids when suddenly one got destroyed in an instant.

"Uh, who did that?" Seventeen asked.

"Wasn't me," Eighteen said.

"Me neither," Gohan said, looking aside, seeing a new face. "But I have an idea as to who did."

Fu also turned to see who showed up, and standing beside him was none other than Frieza's older brother, Cooler in his Fourth Transformation.

"I think I'll take over from here," Cooler said. "You little blue imps, run along now."

The Cell Juniors didn't take too kindly to that, they each flew in to attack, but Cooler just sent a flurry of finger beams at them, knocking them off balance as he finished a majority of them off with strong ki blasts.

That didn't seem to discourage the Cell Juniors as they charged up to attack again, sending blasts of their own.

Cooler had quickly flown out the way, avoiding the attacks. "More resilient than I thought, but I know how to make quick work of you."

The older son of King Cold began to power up, generating a lot of ki, impressing Gohan and the others. Suddenly he began to transform, taking on a bigger and more muscular state, with stronger looking armor and being taller than before.

"Now then, let's see how you fair now," Cooler said, flying in and absolutely obliterating the Cell Juniors with strong punches, kicks and several blasts. Gohan and the Androids looked absolutely stunned by this display of power and ruthlessness. Even Fu looked a bit taken back, and slightly worried. He did not trust Cooler much, never having gotten along with him in previous encounters through his time travels.

All the Cell Juniors fell one by one until a single mini bio-android remained. He was trying to back away from Cooler, the bigger alien landing down and slowly approaching him. Cooler seemed to relish in this moment, seeing the look of fear in the Cell Junior's eyes. It made one final attempt to save itself, throwing a ki blast at Cooler's face, which did nothing.

"Should we...do something?" Gohan asked. "I kind of feel bad for it."

"Why? Let the little runt die, wouldn't bother me," Eighteen coldly said.

"I just wish I could be the one doing this myself," Seventeen added.

"Yeah but-" Gohan tried arguing but it was too late. As The Cell Junior tried attacking again, Cooler brought his foot down on the little creature's head, crushing it completely, much to Gohan's disgust.

Cooler finished it off with a ki blast to what remained of the android, destroying it completely before focusing on Gohan and his friends. "Now for you."

"Huh, you were pretty ruthless there," Fu said. "I mean if you really wanted to fight I could have teleported those Cell Juniors away so you could-"

"Silence!" Cooler shouted, sending a ki blast at Fu, the scientist quickly dodging. "I do not take orders from anyone, especially you. Once I'm done with these puny beings, I'll be coming after you next."

"I swear Cooler's a bigger jerk than Frieza, must be the jealousy," Fu commented, glaring at the transformed alien.

Gohan started intelty at Cooler, expecting a huge fight. Thing is, he's never seen this transformation before, he knew the Frieza of the future timeline does obtain another transformation, but he was told it was a Golden form, not whatever this is. Either all the alien species have a different evolved form, or there was a transformation even Frieza never knew about.

"Goku's son," Cooler said, making his way over. "This should be a treat."

"I take it you're Cooler, you remind me a lot of your brother," Gohan said.

"I do huh?" Cooler said. "Well allow me to show you a few differences, but I must warn you, they won't be pleasant. If you thought my brother was bad, just wait til you see what I can do."

Elsewhere there was even more trouble, but this time, for the enemies of other timelines. In another part of the world, the evil Namekian Lord Slug could only watch and observe as his clan was made quick work of by a strange warrior. From what he's gathered, this man is a Saiyan, but he didn't expect him to be this power, let alone before transforming.

"Where's Cheelai!" the man shouted, holding one of Lord Slug's men by the head.

"I don't know who that is!" One member, Commander Zeeun insisted.

He couldn't help but feel immense fear, for standing before him was the powerful Saiyan Broly, who looked dissatisfied with his answer. "Then you're useless!" Broly then tossed Zeeun away and sent a ki blast after him, causing incredible destruction in the area. "Cheelai!"

Slug knew he stood no chance and flew off, leaving his clan to Broly's mercy. He continued on his rampage, knowing what his mission was. To find his friend and take her back home, and he wouldn't let anyone stand in his way. 


	6. Friends, Allies and Honor

Gohan and his friends stood across from Cooler, each one carefully analyzing the situation they were in. This creature just easily took down the Cell Juniors that were giving them trouble. Granted it wasn't the power that was the obstacle, rather the numbers and their unpredictability, but Cooler fought through that, and won.

"So, will I be fighting you one at a time? Or will you all be coming at me all at once?" Cooler asked. "Frankly I think I prefer the second option, it might be more of a challenge."

"Yeah you're gonna regret that decision real fast," Seventeen warned.

"Gohan, what's the plan?" Eighteen asked. "Know a good way to beat this guy?"

"Honestly..." Gohan began, still sensing Cooler's power. "I'm not too sure, he's pretty strong, I think we can handle him together though."

"Of course we can, he's only one guy," Seventeen said. "He can't be that much stronger than his brother."

"You'd be smart not to make such assumptions," Cooler warned. "I have a form my brother's never even heard of after all."

"That would explain why I've never seen him use it, unless my dad neglected to mention a fourth transformation," Gohan said.

"Your father is Goku correct?" Cooler asked.

"Yeah, he is," Gohan answered. "Sounds like you already know of him."

"Of course, he has made a fool out of my family's name and empire, to allow that to go unpunished would be an injustice," Cooler said. "One good form of revenge, is to destroy his son."

"I'm not from your timeline though, so it seems pointless to come after me," Gohan said.

"Honestly, I'd destroy countless versions of you and your father, the lesser timelines you exist in, the better," Cooler said. "Plus it makes for good practice, and allows me to figure out the best way to do it, after all, if I'm going to bring honor back to my clan, I want to make it the best possible show."

"Ugh, enough talking," Eighteen said, getting into a battle position. "Honestly I want to whoop your ass just for what your stupid henchmen did to the café I work at, if that gets me fired I'm going to be super pissed!"

"I thought you didn't like that job much?" Seventeen asked.

"Well I do like shopping, kind of need a job to do that," Eighteen said.

"Figures you'd use your paychecks to spend like a thousand hours shopping for clothes," Seventeen said.

"At least I also help provide for the house we live in!" Eighteen retorted.

"Oh there you go again, that's really starting to get on my nerves," Seventeen shot back.

"Hey I'm just saying you could be a little less lazy and do something the least bit useful!" Eighteen shouted.

As this back and forth continued, Cooler began to lose his patience. "Do they not realize the situation they are in!? Bickering meaninglessly in the presence of certain death!?"

"This happens sometimes, best to just let them sort out their differences," Gohan said.

"I wait for no one!" Cooler said, generating some energy and tossing it at the three. Gohan was quick to blast the attack away but Cooler had flown in with a strong knee to Gohan's chest, continuing his momentum until he hit the side of a giant stalagmite.

"Gohan!" Eighteen shouted in worry, having gotten her attention off the argument. She focused back on her brother. "Finish this later, Gohan's in danger!"

Eighteen flew in, readying a punch. As she got closer, Cooler had turned around, having his palm out with ki already charged as she flew right into a blast.

"Fool!" Cooler shouted, flying over to grab Eighteen's ankle and slam her towards where Gohan was. "You'll have to do better than that!"

"How's this then!?" Seventeen flew in while shooting a bunch of ki blasts, hoping to at the very least distract Cooler enough to fly in for extra damage. This ended up not working due to Cooler powering through the blasts and landing a strong punch to Seventeen's stomach and then a strong punch down to the ground below.

"A feeble attempt," Cooler said. Suddenly he felt a kick to his head, courtesy of Eighteen, however he rebounded with a punch to her jaw.

Eighteen rubbed it off and went for some more attack, but Cooler had blocked each attempt and hit a strong forearm to her face and then whacked her with his tail. Seventeen flew back up but was immediately kicked back down to the ground, sending a ki blast for added measure.

Gohan struggled to pull himself out of the hole he was in, but he couldn't get very far since Cooler flew in and grabbed Gohan by the head and slammed his face against the rocky sides, dragging it along and tossed Gohan down.

Cooler quickly gathered up a large amount of energy, ready to throw it down. "Try to withstand this!"

Suddenly both Seventeen and Eighteen had flown in with a double kick to his stomach, causing him to lose both his focus and his ki. The two then relentlessly attacked, throwing non-stop punches and kicks. Cooler struggled against their combined tactics, any attempts at offense was met with a ki blast, usually to his face.

Both Androids then hit a double knee to his gut and whacked him down to the ground below. They charged up and started firing non-stop ki blasts at cooler, making it rain hard on the transformed alien.

"Keep it up sis, we're wearing him down," Seventeen said, firing away.

"Don't have to tell me twice," Eighteen said, continuing her own attacks.

Gohan slowly stood up, wiping some sweat off his head when he noticed the teamwork of his friends, seeing them holding Cooler back.

"Oh sweet, time to join in on the fun!" Gohan flew over near the twins and charged his own attack. "Kamehame-HA!"

The blue beam flew in sync with the rain of blasts, hitting Cooler hard and causing a huge explosion of energy.

"Think we got him?" Seventeen asked.

"I don't think it's gonna be that easy," Eighteen said. "Keep your guard up."

The three slowly approached Cooler, on full alert of anything the sneaky alien might try. As they suspected, Cooler did attempt to sneak attack them, emerging from the smoky crater to attack, but a triple punch kept him at bay, knocking him a ways back.

"That won't be enough to stop me!" Cooler said. "I have only begun to show my true power!" He flew in to attack once more, but Fu teleported in front of him.

"You need a break," the scientist said, creating a portal that Cooler flew straight into without realizing.

"What in the galaxy!?" Cooler turned around to escape but the portal shut before he could, enraging the transformed monster. "That damn nuisance! I can't wait to destroy him with my own power!"

Back with Fu, he wiped some sweat off, secretly worried about his teleporting plan backfiring badly, then turned to the trio. "Man you three look like a wreck. Then again you were fighting pretty non-stop, between The other Androids, one of them powering up, the Cell Juniors and now Cooler. I bet you're pretty exhausted by now."

"I don't get exhausted," Seventeen pointed out.

"Huh? Oh right, you and Eighteen can never get tired, must be a fun thing to have," Fu said. "I mean never needing to sleep, always ready to be on the go." Fu looked down to Gohan, who had powered out of his Super Saiyan form. "Though it looks like we can't say the same for poor Gohan here."

"Hey I still have some fight left in me, don't count me out just yet," Gohan assured.

"Don't start acting all tough Gohan," Eighteen said. "Even you need to properly pace yourself."

"Exactly, and to show I'm a pretty decent guy, I'll give you about five minutes to catch your breath," Fu said. "It'd be boring if you died too quickly after all."

"Wow, thanks for your concern," Seventeen sarcastically said.

"You're welcome," Fu said, either oblivious to the sarcasm, or just didn't care. He then created his own portal to jump into, "See you in a bit."

After he left, Gohan planted himself down on the floor, "I hate to admit it, but this was slightly exhausting."

"I'm just wondering what the hell this weirdo still has planned for us," Seventeen said. "He seems to have a lot of fighters ready to brawl."

"Yeah, he can pull from any timeline too," Gohan said. "He might find someone from years before even my dad was born, or any enemy from another world we've never heard of. He might even bring back either Frieza, Cell, Buu, Black or Zamasu."

"Part of me would like to see Cell, just so I can kill him myself for the crap he put me and Seventeen through," Eighteen said.

"I'd like to see Zamasu, just because I hate that smug look he has on his face," Seventeen said.

"Well, I just hope we find Videl soon, I hate that she got dragged into this, just because she's supposed to be my wife in the future," Gohan said.

Eighteen's eye twitched slightly, "Well that's assuming it even happens, you did change the timeline after all..."

"Yeah, I'm aware Eighteen," Gohan said, catching part of her sass. "But the fact is that we do need to try and save her, regardless of who's she's meant to be."

"Hey, think you can just try to find her with that Instantaneous Transmission thing?" Seventeen asked.

"Come on, get the name right," Gohan said, placing his fingers on his forehead, scanning for Videl. "Ugh, this is gonna be hard, I barely know her energy well enough, and she has an average amount for a ten year old human girl. Plus she could be anywhere on this planet."

"I'm not sure if you should bother," Eighteen said. "Fu likely knows about that technique and has her sealed away somewhere where you can't sense her energy."

"Oh, good point," Gohan said, placing his fingers down. "Well this sucks."

"Honestly, can it even get worse than Cooler?" Seventeen asked. "He seemed like the end of it all really since Fu can barely control him, would Fu want someone stronger than that?"

"I don't think it's gonna be that easy," Gohan said. "Let's just hope whatever happens, we'll get through it together."

Back at the cells, Bulla was putting her escape plan into motion, using a hair clip to try and open her cell door. This wasn't going as easily as she might have hoped.

"Made any progress?" Videl asked.

"I'm getting close, I think," Bulla said.

"You think?" Videl said in disbelief.

"H-hey, I've never done this before, give me a break!" Bulla said.

"If you don't get us out of here soon, I will certainly give you a break, either your arm or your leg!" Videl warned.

"Hey that's enough!" Cheelai ordered. "We're on the same side here. Besides, I've got a Plan B anyway."

"Plan B?" Videl asked. Moments later, an explosion occurred where Cheelai's door was, surprising both Videl and Bulla. "The hell was that!?"

"I had a little bit of explosives on me," Cheelai said. "This isn't the first time I've been captured so you learn where to hide certain things."

"Couldn't you have done that sooner instead of waiting for our neighbor here to pick a lock?" Videl asked.

"Well for starters, it takes a while to set up," Cheelai said, planting some on Videl's door. "Plus this is likely going to alert some guards." She placed the explosion on Bulla's door as she heard some guys coming.

"The prisoners are trying to escape, get them!" one said. A group of guys dressed in blue spandex, helmets and blue-ish white armor arrived.

"You girls should stand back," Cheelai warned, backing down the hall.

"Hey! Get back here!" The guards said, though as they passed by the doors, the explosion went off, taking out the guards and freeing the other two girls.

"We're free!" Videl said, exiting the room, Bulla doing the same.

"For now, let's keep moving," Cheelai said, gesturing Videl and Bulla to follow her before more guards arrived. The girls scurried through the halls of the building, trying to be as stealthy as possible, ducking and hiding whenever guards passed by.

As they approached the exit, they noticed it was heavily guarded with no other means of escape.

"Well now what?" Bulla asked. "I don't think we'll be able to sneak past them."

"We're gonna have to fight," Cheelai said.

"Uh, maybe you didn't hear me before, but I'm not a fighter," Bulla said. "My dad and brother, they fight, me, I don't fight."

"Well you might have to," Cheelai said. "Personally I'd just shoot them, but I lost my gun when I got captured."

Bulla sighed in despair, "This totally sucks."

"Hey if you don't wanna fight then just hide in a corner somewhere, otherwise just stay the hell out of our way," Videl said.

"You know you're much nicer in my timeline," Bulla said. "Maybe being with Gohan helped, he's such a relaxed guy, I'm sure that rubbed off on your future self."

"Well I'm not that Videl, you're talking to the Demon Spawn, I don't take anyone's crap," Videl said. "Like I said, if you don't wanna fight, go hide off while the real women take care of business."

"Go easy on her, she's only a child," Cheelai said.

"So am I," Videl said. "But this child's not afraid to fight with the best of them!" She jumped out in front, alerting the other guards to her presence. "Hey assholes! Come and get me!"

"There's one prisoner, shoot her!" a guard said, the group opening fire on Videl. Fortunately she was quick on her feet, able to avoid the laser bullets and kick the guns out of the guards' hands. She elbowed one in the stomach and hit an uppercut, then did a jumping kick to the head of another guard.

One guard attempted to shoot her, but Cheelai had run in and knocked the gun out of his hand, landing a strong punch of her own to his face. One guard attempted to grab her but she ducked out of the way and swept his legs with a kick.

Bulla stood back as Videl and Cheelai took down the guards, not wanting to get involved in any of the fighting. However another guard had grabbed her by the arm, "I got you!"

"Ah! Let me go you creep!" Bulla said, kicking the guard right between his legs, stunning him long enough for Bulla to grab his gun and hit him over the head over and over.

Videl had kicked another guy down, then took notice of Bulla's situation. "Well, at least she can put up some fight."

Cheelai had also knocked out another guy through an elbow strike, "That should be all of them." She grabbed a gun off a guard. "Now let's get out of this place."

"Right beind you," Videl said, following the girl along with Bulla who wasn't that far behind.

"Ugh, I hate fighting," Bulla said.

"I get that, though considering you are part Saiyan, I imagine you might give in to an uncontrollable urge to do so," Cheelai said.

"I doubt it," Bulla said. "Let's just hurry, I wanna get home already, I nees a shower."

The three girls continued to navigate, passing through what resembled a city of sorts. Despite the situation they were in, the couldn't help but marvel at some of the sights.

"Wonder what really goes on in a world like this?" Videl asked. "I mean, it feels so much like Earth, is this really another planet?"

"Some planets do look similar," Cheelai said. "Granted I can't compare it to Earth since I've only been there once, and that was on a glacier of sorts, I haven't seen any of the cities yet."

"Mind explaining who exactly you are, and how do you know about Saiyans?" Bulla asked.

"Yeah, you're quite a mystery," Videl said. "You're also totally badass, but still, who exactly are you?"

"Well, if I introduce myself, will you two do the same?" Cheelai asked.

"Sure, I can even go first!" Bulla said. "My name's Bulla, I'm the Granddaughter of Capsule Corp's founder Doctor Briefs, my mom is an inventor for the company, her name's Bulma. My brother Trunks is a company President, and my dad, he's the Proud Saiyan Prince, Vegeta."

"Vegeta, I've heard Broly and his father talk about him, not the best opinions if I say so myself," Cheelai said.

"Well my dad's great, not perfect but a great dad," Bulla said. "Alright, what about you two?"

"My name's Videl, daughter of World Martial Arts Champion Hercule," Videl said, then turned to Bulla. "Of course you seemed to know that."

"Yeah, and I know you marry Gohan and have a daughter named Pan," Bulla said. "He's really nice, I'm sure you'll like him when you finally do meet him."

"So, who is this Gohan guy anyway?" Cheelai asked. "Is he a Saiyan too or something?"

"He's half Saiyan," Bulla said. "His father, Goku, is a full Saiyan."

"Goku!? I remember him, bit of a weirdo," Cheelai said, thinking back to the Saiyan who fought her friend.

"So what's your story?" Videl asked.

"Well, my name's Cheelai, and I've spend most of my life on the run from The Galactic Patrol," Cheelai explained.

"On the run? Wait are you like a crook or something?" Videl asked.

"Putting it bluntly, yes," Cheelai admitted. "I haven't lived on the right side of the law per say. I've stolen things and at one point was part of Frieza's army."

"Did you say Frieza!?" Bulla asked. "The guy who destroyed my dad's planet!?"

"You mean the Saiyan planet?" Cheelai asked. "Weird, that's not what he told me, but I wouldn't be surprised if that was true."

"So you're no different than that Fu guy then!" Videl said. "Now I'm not even sure I can trust you! How do we know you're not leading us into a trap?"

"Excuse me? I just saved you from a Prison Cell, I could have left you there but I didn't!" Cheelai said.

"Maybe it's part of some twisted plan," Videl said. "You're probably just trying to earn our trust, then you'll send us to fight some monster or something."

"Hey, if you don't wanna trust me, that ain't my problem," Cheelai said. "I'm getting the hell out of here, with or without either of you two."

"Or I defeat you right now and turn you over to the proper authorities!" Videl said, getting into a stance. "Stand back Bulla, I'll deal with her!"

"You're a kid, you don't have a chance against me," Cheelai warned.

"Don't underestimate me, I'm a martial artist, I've trained in several different styles!" Videl said. "Besides, it's not like you're much taller than I am, I can take you no problem."

"Come on, now's not the time to be fighting!" Bulla said. "We're in a strange world with no way of getting home, we need to cooperate."

"Didn't you hear her? Her boss destroyed your dad's planet," Videl said.

"Hey, I quit the Frieza Force, I hated the way he tried using my friend as a plot for revenge," Cheelai said. "Call me a thief or a crook if you want, but don't ever call that guy my boss!"

"Fine, I still don't trust you though," Videl said.

"Then stay behind, I'm leaving," Cheelai said. "Bulla, you can come if you want, but I'm not sticking around."

"Wait, can't we work something out?" Bulla asked. "I don't want either of you to be left alone!"

"Well she's being a-" Cheelai was saying, when she heard something. "We've got company, get down!"

With little warning, she had pulled both girls to the ground, trying to listen in on her surroundings.

"What the hell are you doing?" Videl asked.

"Be quiet!" Cheelai scolded, looking around slightly. "Someone's here."

The girls had peeked from the corner of the building they were hiding behind and noticed something odd. They found a tiny green alien scampering away, looking like it was trying to get away from something.

To their surprise, more of them started appearing, the Saibamen, all running for their lives. The girls weren't sure what was scaring them, but it has to be bad for them to look this afraid.

Suddenly a pink beam hit a Saibaman and it immediately turned into a cupcake, to the confusion of the girls. More beams hit them, turning them into different types of sweets, including, muffins, cakes and donuts.

"Uh, you're all seeing this too right?" Videl asked. "They're being turned into candy and stuff."

One by one, all the Saibaman had been transformed, all the treats scattered around. One was left, desperately trying to escape, scurrying over to where the girls were hiding.

"It's coming this way, what do we do!?" Bulla asked, before getting hushed by the other girls. The Saibaman got in close, Cheelai considering shooting it to assure it won't pose a danger to them, but she would also be giving herself away to an unknown entity.

Fortunately they didn't have to make a choice, the Saibaman had been turned into chocolate just before it got too close. Whatever had been transforming them had approached the corner the girls were hiding behind, each of them doing their best not to make noise, even holding their breath to an extent.

The three carefully peeked around to see a strange pink creature resembling a woman pick up the chocolate bar. "Naughty little thing, you should have known better than to try escaping from me."

She then started chomping on it, moaning in delight to the shock and surprise of the three girls. This monster had been turning those other creatures into candy and was eating them, needless to say it was very disturbing.

The woman licked her lips in satisfaction, turning her attention to the several other treats she hadn't eaten yet. "Shame, these Saibaman aren't bad but this meal can be much tastier. At least they're good enough appetizers for now. I wish there was someone much more powerful to eat." She used some telekinesis to levitate a few more treats her way, munching on them with utter delight. "Oh well, I can make due."

The three girls just sat there behind the corner, feeling intense trepidation. If this creature sees them, the fate of those Saibamen could fall onto those girls. Cheelai gripped her gun tight, figuring maybe she can just shoot her while her guard's down, but she doesn't know how strong this girl is, if the plan fails, all three of them are as good as dead.

Videl tried to be tough, but even she couldn't help but feel some degree of fear. Bulla however, looked ready to bolt. She was not gonna stick around and risk being turned into a snack for this monster.

"I gotta get out of here," Bulla attempted to scurry off but Cheelai grabbed her.

"Are you crazy!? If you try running you're doomed!" Cheelai quietly scolded.

"Who's there?" they heard. The monster had heard them and started making her way over.

"What do we do now!?" Bulla asked.

Videl was trembling, she hated to admit this, but she was actually scared. This monster just showed up and turned those little alien creatures into candy, then ate them. One wrong move and that could be her. This is not how she wanted to go out, yet she doubts she has the power to stop it.

Fortunately for them, just before this woman rounded the corner, she got a call from Fu. "Hey, 21, you there?"

"What is it Fu?" She asked.

"I just got a call from Lord Slug, he ran into Broly and apparently he's causing a whole lot of trouble," Fu said.

"Well weren't you the one who said this version of Broly was a savage? Or am I thinking of the other one?" Android 21 asked.

"Well they're both savage in their own way, but yeah this one is more...non-socially adept," Fu said. "Just be careful if you spot him, he's one tough dude."

"I think I can handle a buffed up cave dweller," Android 21 said. "Anyway is there anything else you wanted to tell me or are you done?"

"Wow you're moody, or are you still hungry?" Fu asked.

"I ate, found some Saibamen that I turned into sweet candy, still wasn't enough," Android 21 said.

"What!? Come on, I was saving them for a rematch with Yamcha!" Fu complained. "Ugh, it's fine, I can find more. Listen maybe try to find Slug, assuming Broly doesn't find him first. Same with Turles, not sure if he fully recovered from his fight with those Saiyans and that Pan girl. Check if they're still alive and ready to continue fighting."

"What if they're not?" Android 21 asked.

"Then they're of no use to me, do whatever you see fit," Fu said. "Well, gotta go, I have a surprise for Gohan and his friends."

"Yeah, good-bye," Android 21 said, ending her call. "Hm, so I have a chance to enjoy a better snack, but only if they don't want to fight. Then again what Fu doesn't know won't hurt him, I suppose they're both expandable."

As the sinister Android flew off, the three girls safely left their hiding spot.

"That was close, I thought she was gonna spot us!" Bulla said.

"Same, but it sounds like Broly's here, this is perfect!" Cheelai said. "He can get me out of this dump!"

"It also sounds like Pan's here too!" Bulla said. "Not just her, but I think Cabba and his friends are also on this weird planet! I have a whole group coming to rescue me!"

"Who's Pan?" Videl asked. "And who's Cabba?"

"Pan's your daughter, and my best friend," Bulla said, surprising Videl.

"Uh...my daughter?" Videl said. "Well I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

"Should you be telling her this stuff? What if you mess up the timeline?" Cheelai asked.

"Come on, Gohan's coming to save her here, this is their chance to fall in love!" Bulla said. "I think it'll be fine."

Cheelai shook her head, "I think you're taking this too lightly, but then again, it's not really my problem." She started making her way out of the city she was in. "I'm going to meet up with Broly, if you two wanna come that's up to you, but I'm going."

"I'm coming," Bulla said, then turned to Videl. "Are you gonna come with us as well?"

Videl stubbornly turned away, still not trusting Cheelai very much. "I'll take my chances on my own."

"Come on Videl, you really think that's a safe idea?" Bulla asked. "We're better off in numbers, that way we can keep a lookout for each other." Videl wouldn't budge, much to Bulla's annoyance. She heard that Pan's mother was very stubborn in her childhood, but seeing it now is just frustrating. "Videl, think about it, if Cheelai was our enemy, she could have let us die at any point. She didn't have to free us, she didn't have to help us fight off those soldiers, she could have even used us as bait to distract that monster from before. But she didn't, she stood by us and was ready to protect us from anything, doesn't that amount to anything?"

Videl huffed in annoyance, which even Cheelai found a little frustrating. "Look, I would prefer not to leave either of you, not even you Videl, irritating as you are right now. I want to help you, but you have to let me help you, otherwise I'm not gonna have a choice. I will leave you behind, do you think you can handle everything here alone?"

Videl knew she couldn't, especially if there were more like Android 21 out there. Perhaps Bulla did have a point, Cheelai has helped them out so far, and it really sounds like she's just as much of a prisoner in this world. "Fine...but I still have my doubts. The second I feel like you're gonna betray us, I'm gonna bash your face in."

"You're more than welcome to try," Cheelai said. "But if you're done trying to be a tough girl, then I suggest we get moving."

Videl snarled in annoyance, this girl was way too stubborn, but perhaps Cheelai couldn't blame her. She seemed like the type that had a point to prove when it came to being able to take care on oneself, something Cheelai has also strived to prove.

"So, about this Broly guy, what's he like?" Bulla asked.

"Well, he's big and strong, has an intimidating presence, and he's very talented and quick to adapt to a situation," Cheelai said. "But he's also very gentle, he doesn't like fighting if he doesn't have to."

"Wow, and he's a Saiyan?" Bulla asked. "Weird, my dad and Goku love fighting, they say it's a Saiyan trait."

"Well Broly can definitely fight, but he's very passive by nature," Cheelai said. "He's also not that great when it comes to communicating, I mean he tries, but being stuck on a planet for about fourty years with no one but your father and a pet to keep you company is going to limit your capability of conversation."

"Fourty years? Wow, that really is long," Bulla said. "I wonder how he survived not dying with my dad's planet?"

"Broly said that King Vegeta, who I'm guessing is your grandfather, banished Broly when he was a baby because he had too much latent power, that he would end up being stronger than your father," Cheelai explained. "Since Broly is a commoner, they don't want him being stronger than a Prince, so he was banished and his father went to find him, and this was probably a few days before that Frieza guy destroyed Planet Vegeta."

"Wow, I wonder if he's still on that planet to this day in my timeline?" Bulla wondered. "Wait you said you worked for Frieza, is that how you met my dad and Goku?"

"Yeah, Frieza wanted revenge on them or something, so he got Broly to do it for him, nearly got my friend killed doing that," Cheelai said.

"Revenge? Wait is Frieza alive in your timeline?" Bulla asked.

"Huh? Well yeah, last I saw," Cheelai said.

"Weird, in my timeline he's dead, unless you're from before Trunks finsihed him off," Bulla wondered.

"Trunks? Who's Trunks?" Cheelai asked.

"My brother...well sorta. This Trunks was from another timeline as well, where The Androids destroyed everything, including my father. Only Gohan survived," Bulla said.

"Androids?" Videl asked.

"Yeah, Seventeen and Eighteen, I mean they're nice in my timeline, Eighteen is at least, Seventeen did some bad stuff, but he was being mind controlled, so I can't be mad at him, anyway they destroyed everything, so my brother came back in time, then killed Frieza, and warned my parents and the others about The Androids, who turned out to not be so bad, the real villain was a monster named Cell," Bulla said. "Gohan managed to defeat him, then Videl's father took all the credit, never did find that cool. But Gohan didn't want the fame that came with it so it's fine."

"Wait, my dad took credit for killing a monster like Cell!?" Videl asked.

"Yeah, um did Cell appear in your timeline?" Bulla asked.

"Which one was Cell?" Videl asked.

"Big green monster, a type of bio-android, looks almost like a bug," Bulla said.

"Oh, so that was it's name," Videl said. "Um yeah he did, I think Gohan killed him there as well, but my dad never took credit. I think he tried to though, for Cell and that pink creature, one that looked like that woman from before."

"Majin Buu?" Bulla asked. "Wow, you already saw him? Your timeline must be confusing."

"How about we all go through details of our timelines so we can try to make sense of this," Cheelai said. "Might help us be on the same page, and know who exactly our friends are."

"Right, I'll go first," Bulla said, getting ready to explain to her two new friends.

Elsewhere Thirteen and Sixteen had begun trading blows, both Androids trying to outmatch each other in strength.

"Is this all you have to offer!?" Thirteen berated, bashing Sixteen in the face with a backfist.

Sixteen jetted in with a strong punch to the stomach of Thirteen, then hit a strong uppercut followed by a strong jab to the face. Thirteen kicked Sixteen away, though as he got knocked back, Sixteen quickly fired a rocket fist right at Thirteen, knocking him square in the jaw.

"Wow, Sixteen's pretty good," Goku complimented.

Unfortunately Sixteen's wasn't enough, and the Super Android started powering up and flying in with a barrage of punches to the younger android model.

"I expected more out of you Sixteen," Thirteen said, delivering one more strong strike to the other android, knocking him away.

"His power is higher than I hoped," Sixteen said, readjusting himself.

"Then let me have a turn," Goku said, stepping forward.

"Be careful, I fear he may be too much for you as well," Sixteen warned.

"Only one way to find out," Goku said, powering up into a Super Saiyan. He flew over towards Thirteen, looking ready for a fight. "So...where did you come from anyway? I didn't remember an Android Thirteen in my timeline."

"That is nothing for you to be concerned with Goku, what matters is that I must terminate you!" Thirteen shot some ki blasts at Goku, which he quickly deflected and flew in for a punch. Thirteen was quick to block and hit his opponent with a strong punch of his own.

Goku retaliated by kicking his sides, though Thirteen was barely phased, instead blasting Goku back and flying in with a kick to his chest.

Goku had quickly grabbed Thirteen's leg and started spinning him around before letting go, the force sending Thirteen flying through the air as Goku charged his signature attack. "Kamehame-HA!"

Goku send the beam at Thirteen, but the Super Android kicked it into the air and flew in for a viscous punch to Goku's jaw.

"Ah!" Goku said, rubbing the spot he was hit. "Man, that was quite a punch. You are pretty though, but I can crank it up." Goku started to power up and entered his Super Saiyan 2 form, to the amazement of Thirteen.

"There seems to be a lot of power radiating off you, it would appear that you're much stronger than expected," Thirteen got into a battle stance. "Still, I will not lose to you Goku."

The two clashed again in the air, Sixteen observing from below. Even he was impressed by Goku's power, exceeding the data he had stored in by Doctor Gero.

Goku and Thirteen had clashed a strong punch, the waves knocking them back and far away from each other. Goku still felt like Thirteen had a little extra power, but nothing he can't handle, while the opposing Android was scanning for potential weaknesses, none found however, much to his displeasure.

"You're quite the warrior Goku, no wonder the doctor put a lot of effort into his revenge," Thirteen said. "Then again, you did wipe out an entire army all on your own, so I guess it shouldn't be a surprise."

"Well I did have some help from my friends, including the ones I met during that journey," Goku said. "Come to think of it, there's a lot of friends I haven't kept in touch with, I should take time to see them."

"Focus on me boy!" Thirteen shouted, charging up another attack. "Let's see you handle this, SS Deadly Bomber!"

Thirteen sent the ki energy toward Goku, which he quickly attempted to hold back, though the attack had more power than Goku though. "Man, where did this power come from!?"

"You didn't think I was giving it my all did you?" Thirteen taunted. "Come on Goku, show me that power of yours!"

Goku contemplated going Super Saiyan 3, though it was risky since that form uses a lot of energy, and Goku didn't know who else was in this world or if he might need that energy later, but he probably won't have a choice. Fortunately he didn't need to since Sixteen decided to lend a hand, helping Goku push the energy back.

"Forgive my intrustion, but it appeared to me that you may be struggling," Sixteen said.

"No sweat there buddy, could use the assist here," Goku said, powering up some ki in his hands, Sixteen doing the same as they both pushed the attack upwards into the sky where it couldn't be a threat to them.

"You're becoming a real bother Sixteen," Thirteen said. "I'll just finish you off before I do to Goku!"

Sixteen sent both his hands as rocket fists to Thirteen, stunning the Android for a moment. "Go!"

"Right!" Goku flew over and punched Thirteen hard in the face and whacked him to the ground below.

Sixteen flew over and punched Thirteen further into the ground. He then stood beside him, detaching his hands and aiming his arms down. "Hell Flash!"

A huge burst of energy came from the ground, Thirteen taking a huge brunt of the blast. That's when Goku appeared overhead and charge another attack, "KA...ME...HA...ME...HA!"

The huge ki wave was sent down toward where Thirteen was, causing a huge blast, Sixteen moving out the way before the radius became engulfed with energy. Sixteen was amazed by the power Goku had shown, a little grateful that the programing he had to destroy Goku had been somewhat neutralized.

Goku landed beside Sixteen after he fired his attack, "Think we got him?"

"I am not certain," Sixteen said. "But perhaps it would be best not to stay and find out, our priority is making sure your son is safe."

"Yeah, you're right," Goku said, powering out of his Super Saiyan 2 form. "Maybe I can try to find him with my Instant Transmission."

Goku placed his fingers to his head in an attempt to search for Gohan, focusing really hard. Eventually he felt his son's ki. "There!"

Goku placed his hand on Sixteen's shoulder and teleported, immediately landing near where Gohan was, getting his attention, as well as the twins'.

"Dad?" the boy said, Goku turning around and smiling at his son.

"Hey Gohan, wow looks like you, Seventeen and Eighteen have been busy," Goku said. "Care to fill me in?"

Elsewhere, The Universe Six Saiyans along with Pan were still flying through the skies, the girl still being carried on Cabba's back, all of them trying to find any sign of where Bulla would be.

"This is starting to worry me," Pan said. "I can't even sense her energy."

"It might take a while, we don't know where she is or how big this world is," Cabba said. "It could be several times the size of either Earth or Sadala."

"I just wish we could find the coward that ditched us," Caulifla said. "Just when the fight was getting good!"

"Priorities Caulifla, we need to rescue Bulla," Cabba said.

"Yeah, yeah, still, I want to have some fun," Caulifla said.

Kale rolled her eyes slightly at Caulifla's arrogance, she could try to be a little more sympathetic to Pan, the poor girl just wants to find her friend. If Kale was in Pan's shoes, she'd be just as worried, maybe more. Though one thing did catch her eye, "Someone's down there."

The others took notice as well, seeing the lost Saiyan Broly walking through the fields, looking like he was on a mission, to which he was.

"Cheelai!" Broly shouted, keeping a close eye everywhere.

"Sounds like he's looking for someone," Cabba said.

"Oh, could a friend of his have been captured too?" Kale wondered.

"Let's go find out," Pan said, the group making their way down.

As Broly continued to search every area he could fine, he heard Caulifla calling to him, "Hey big guy!" He looked over and saw her along with the rest of the group. "We got something to ask ya!"

"Can you please be nicer!" Cabba sternly said.

"Ugh, fine," Caulifla said, then turned to Broly, "Hey, pretty please come over here?"

Broly turned away, "Unless you know where my friend is, I have no reason to speak to you."

As Broly walked off, Caulifla shot a ki blast past his shoulder. "Hey, where the fuck do you think you're going!?"

"Sis..." Kale lightly warned.

"Get your big brute ass back here or I'll make you!" Caulifla shouted.

Broly turned around, menacingly glaring at Caulifla, much to the worry of Cabba, Pan and Kale.

"You are really starting to make me angry..." Broly warned.

"What, you wanna go? We'll go!" Caulifla said, getting into position to fight.

Before things could escalate, Kale ran between the two, "Enough! This is no time for fighting!" She turned her attention to Broly, "Please forgive her, she has a tendency to speak without thinking."

"Hey!" Caulifla shouted, somewhat offended.

Kale focused her full attention on Broly, "We didn't mean to upset you." She bowed in respect, "Please, we just need to ask a question, that's all we need from you. Then you can go on your way if you wish."

Broly calmed himself, angry as he was at Caulifla, he couldn't be mad at this girl for trying to make things right. Based on the other two, it's possible that only that one girl is a rude brute, the other two seem more respectable. "Fine...what do you need?"

"You were calling for someone right?" Kale asked, getting a nod from Broly. "Is this a friend of yours that was taken?"

"Yes..." Broly said. "Do you know something?"

"No, sorry. But see, you're not the only one looking for someone," Kale said, gesturing towards Pan, who had gotten off Cabba's back.

"Can you walk?" Cabba asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine now, thanks," Pan said, making her way over to Broly. The big Saiyan couldn't help but notice her battle damage, wondering who could have done this to a little girl, "My friend Bulla got captured as well, I've been trying to find her. If you're also looking for someone, maybe we can look together?"

Broly thought about this, while having a group could slow him down, one of the reasons he left Lemo behind, that and he knew it would be too dangerous for the old timer, this girl also wanted to find someone, and it looks like she's been through a lot already for her friend.

"Alright," Broly said. "We'll work together."

"Thanks mister, hopefully with five pairs of eyes, we can find them much faster," Pan said. Speaking of eyes, Broly couldn't help but notice something familiar about Pan's, staring down at her for a bit, much to her confusion. "Uh, something wrong sir?"

"Sorry, you just reminded me of someone I met once," Broly said. "What's your name?"

"I'm Pan, these are my friends Cabba, Kale and..." Pan looked to the second pure-blooded Saiyan female, a bit hesitant to continue. "Caulifla..."

"Come on, aren't we buddies Pan?" Caulifla mockingly asked.

Broly scrunched his face at the girl, "I don't like her attitude."

"No one does," Pan said, Caulifla pulling down her eyelid with a stick of her tongue. "What's your name?"

"I am Broly," the Saiyan confirmed.

"Well it's nice to meet you Broly, question, are you much of a fighter?" Pan asked.

"I can fight, I don't like to though," Broly said. "But father trained me to."

"Oh, so your father's a fighter too?" Pan asked.

"Yes, he used to fight for Planet Vegeta, until the King banished us," Broly said. This got a look of surprise from the others, especially Cabba.

"Planet Vegeta? Hey I've been meaning to ask since I saw you, are you a Saiyan?" Cabba asked.

"Yes, I am," Broly answered.

"So are we, but we're from a different planet," Cabba said. "Tell me, has your father told you of the Twelve Universes?"

"Uh...the twelve universes?" Broly asked.

"We'll explain as we go," Cabba said. "For now we do need to try to find Bulla and your friend, I'm sure you don't want to waste any time."

Broly nodded, "Yes, let us hurry."

Cabba went to get Pan but she shook her head, "I appreciate it, but I think I can fly on my own."

"Alright, but if you need assistance, don't hesitate to ask me," Cabba said.

"Thanks, you're so sweet Cabba, I really appreciate your help so far," Pan said, hugging Cabba briefly.

"It's nothing," Cabba insisted, somewhat flustered. "Well, let's get going."

The group then flew off, now having more help in finding the friends that had been taken from them.

Back with Gohan, he had just explained everything to Goku, the father of two taking it all in.

"So this guy can bring people from other timelines and make them fight?" Goku asked.

"Exactly, he seems to have unlimited access, as well as knowledge of all of us," Gohan said.

"Wow, that's amazing, so that's where that Android 13 guy came from," Goku said.

"Yeah, some timeline where you apparently shut down me and my sister," Seventeen bitterly said.

"Well, we didn't do that here at least," Goku reassured. "So it's all good."

"Let's not dwell on those what-ifs," Gohan said. "Let's just focus on saving Videl and getting the heck out of this place."

"Sorry, but you won't be leaving just yet," Fu said, getting their attention. "Hey Goku, I see you brought Sixteen, I know Twenty-One will be pleased."

"How is there another Android?" Goku asked. "Is she from one of these timelines?"

"Technically, yes, but that's not for you to worry about right now," Fu said. "See I brought another friend, one who definitely wants to see you Goku." Fu had opened a portal and summoned over another fighter. "This one will be interesting, get this, he's a Saiyan just like you!"

"Like me?" Goku asked, looking over to the man, dressed in white pants and a type of pink kilt, wearing a golden necklace.

One look of Goku and the man had already felt a surge of anger, "Kakarot..."

"Looks like he knows you," Eighteen said.

"Boy does he, and he does not like you," Fu said. "You'd be amazed how different a person could be based on a timeline, while in some, he's kind and gentle, but this one...whoa boy, he's as savage as they come. There's a reason he's called the 'Legendary Super Saiyan'."

"Kakarot..." the man said, stepping forward.

"Wait, Super Saiyan?" Goku asked.

"Yup, Super Saiyan. Anyway good luck in your fight, and Broly, try not to cause too much damage, I still need this planet," Fu said. "Also try not to destroy that big guy in green." He then disappeared from their vision.

Broly, the original one, the one from a more savage timeline, had continued to step forward, powering up, "KAKAROT!"

"Whoa! What's with this power!?" Gohan asked.

"RAAAAAWR!" Broly screamed, emitting a load of ki, the force nearly knocking everyone back.

"What the hell is this!?" Seventeen shouted.

"I don't know, but he's really showing a lot of power!" Goku shouted.

Once the power force died down, a green aura had taken over Broly, the Saiyan taking the muscular form he specialized himself in. Standing before the group, was The Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly.

"What...what in the world!?" Gohan said in disbelief, everyone else looking just as surprised.

"Time to mop the ground with your blood!" Broly taunted, sinisterly glaring at the group.

"We're totally screwed," Seventeen said.


	7. Victory Impossible

Elsewhere on the Prison Planet, Turles was still making his retreat, feeling like he bit off more than he could chew against Universe Six. He knew a Super Saiyan was strong, but to be stronger than power generated from the Tree of Might fruit was too much for him at the moment. He hated having to retreat but he had no choice.

He quickly examined his surroundings, making sure that his opponents from before weren't around, not too eager to encounter them again. Though as he walked, he bumped into a somewhat familiar face.

"Slug?" Turles said upon seeing the evil Namekian.

"Oh it's you," Slug said. "Surprised to see you out here without your men."

"I can say the same, where's your squad?" Turles asked.

"Some freakishly overpowered Saiyan ran through them like it was nothing!" Slug said. "My best men taken out in the span of seconds!"

"One Saiyan did that to your group?" Turles asked. "I had to fight four of them! Well 3 and a half, maybe less than a half. One of them was Kakarot's granddaughter."

"Kaka-who?" Slug asked.

"The Saiyan you call 'Goku'," Turles answered.

"Oh right, damn Saiyan," Slug said. "This was supposed to be my chance to get revenge on him! Instead I'm trying to survive against pure monsters!"

"Yeah, this isn't what I signed up for, when I find that Fu guy, I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind," Turles said.

"Same here, no one pulls a fast one on us! Come on Turles, let's go teach that so-called scientist a thing or two about deceiving others!" Slug declared.

Before anything, Android 21 showed up, appearing in her human form. "Hey! Slug! Turles!"

"It's that scientist woman," Turles said.

"Yeah, Fu's little partner," Slug added, having a look of displeasure upon seeing her.

Android 21 landed before the two, looking quite annoyed, "I've been looking everywhere for you two knuckleheads, sounds like you lost your fights against The Universe 6 Saiyans and Broly."

"They got lucky," Turles said. "Not that it matters, they weren't the ones I came here to do battle with. You promised me a fight with Kakarot!"

"Yeah, we want the Saiyan Goku, not some wild man looking for his stupid girlfriend!" Slug said.

"And I want a finely crafted meal with a multitude of delicacies, but we can't always get exactly what we want, now can we!?" Android 21 stated with a dose of sass in her voice.

"We don't care about your damn appetite, just give us what we were promised!" Turles demanded.

"I suggest you watch your tone with me!" Android 21 warned. "Otherwise I'll have you fill my appetite!"

"Hate to break it to you lady, but we're not cooks," Turles said.

"That's not what I meant," Android 21 sinisterly said.

"Then what the hell are you going on-" Turles was shushed by Android 21 when she found the perfect example. She gestured to the distance where one of Slug's henchmen Medamatcha was making his way over.

"Lord Slug! I finally found you!" Medamatcha said, running over. "I thought that brutal Saiyan got to you, but thank heavens you're alright." He noticed Turles standing next to his master, along with Android 21, who seemed to have an uncomfortably sinister smile. "Um, why is that woman-"

In an instant, Android 21 turned Medamatcha into a slice of cake, to the surprise of Turles and Slug. She then levitated the treat over and started munching on it, taking extra delight with each bite, moaning in near bliss as she devoured her treat.

Turles and Slug were both a little disturbed by what was transpiring, while neither of the two really didn't care all that much about this creature, having no connections to Turles and being explandable to Slug, they still couldn't help but have some pity.

Android 21 licked her fingers, making sure she got all the frosting before turning back to the two villains. "Now do you understand what I'm saying boys?"

Turles trembled a bit, hating the feeling. Fear is not something a Saiyan should feel. Yes, he did retreat earlier but that was a strategy, not cowardice. He knew he wasn't going to win, so pulling back and coming up with a plan was a totally different idea in his eyes. However this was different, this monster could turn him into food at any moment and consume him. He had to play it safe if he wanted to survive and get his revenge.

"Fine, I'm in," Turles turned to the evil Namekian beside him, "Slug? You in too?"

Slug also felt some partial fear towards this Android, knowing just how fast she can end his existence. For now it was a good idea for him to go along with this as well, "Yeah, me too."

"Perfect, now let's go, I just got a call from some guards, apparently our captives escaped, so I suggest we find them before they get into too much trouble," Android 21 said, taking to the air and flying off, with both Turtles and Slug not too far behind.

Elsewhere was a stare down that was the very definition of a calm before a storm. Gohan, Goku, Sixteen, Seventeen and Eighteen all stood together, faced off against The Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly.

It's no question that Broly's power was tremendous, enough to strike even the tiniest bit of fear into the five who faced off against him. Of course none of them would let fear stop them, they were too prideful to do that.

"Kakarot..." Broly said, taking a huge step forward, creating a mini quake as he did so which started everyone.

"So much power..." Gohan said. "I don't even know if we have a chance against this guy!"

"Hey don't wuss out on us now Gohan," Seventeen said. "Yeah he looks strong, but it's five against one, we should have some advantage."

"You know numbers don't always mean anything Seventeen, back on Namek we had a numbers advantage against Frieza and he still proved too much for us at the time," Gohan said.

"Same when I was a kid fighting King Piccolo, none of my friends were able to last that long, despite their best efforts," Goku said.

"Still, he can't keep track of all of us at once, stronger or not, if we attack from different angles, we should be able to wear him out," Eighteen said.

"Good idea, best part is now we have three fighters with infinite energy," Seventeen said, then turned to Sixteen. "You are limitless in energy right?"

"I do contain huge reserves that would allow me to fight as long as need be," Sixteen replied.

"Good, let's take this brute down and get one step closer to finding that little girl and getting the hell out of this dump," Seventeen said, powering up.

"I actually agree with Seventeen here, let's go," Eighteen said, powering up as well.

Goku and Gohan each powered into Super Saiyan 2 while Sixteen got himself ready for battle as well.

"So, you all want to die together do you?" Broly sinisterly said. "Well allow me to accommodate that desire."

"Alright, he's pissing me off, take him out!" Eighteen ordered.

The five warriors flew at Broly, trying to attack him from different angles, but in the blink of an eye, Broly had struck each of them with a mighty blow, knocking them all away.

"The hell!?" Seventeen said, rubbing his jaw. "Did anyone get him!?"

"Not me!" Gohan said, struggling to stand. "Ow, that's a strong blow."

Eighteen shook off the cobwebs, glaring angrily at the Saiyan, "Lucky shot, let's try that again!"

Just before they can even attempt, Broly swooped in and rammed Eighteen, flying her through a cliffside, causing it to crumble down.

"Eighteen!" Seventeen shouted in concern for his sister.

Broly flew out of the rubble and threw a monstrous sized ki blast at the group, which they all quickly dodged, but only barely.

"Wow! What power!" Goku said in disbelief. Suddenly Broly had appeared behind him and then delivered a hard punch to his back and then kicked him to the ground below.

Gohan flew over and landed a punch to his jaw, which did almost no damage, much to Gohan's surprise. "What in the-"

Broly then grabbed Gohan by his face and flew vertically down, slamming him hard into the ground below. Broly immediately stomped down on Gohan, bringing extra pain to the youthful demi-Saiyan.

"Don't you have more fight to show!?" Broly asked, condescendingly. "Or am I too strong for you to handle!?"

"Try handling this!" he heard Seventeen's voice say. The male Cyborg flew in to kick Broly in the head, but the big Saiyan grabbed him and slammed him a couple of times.

"Puny maggot!" Broly then tossed Seventeen away and sent a blast at him for good measure, doing extra damage.

Goku flew in, throwing a bunch of strikes at the brute, moving as fast as he could. However Broly easily blocked them, effortlessly using only one hand to do so. Goku grew frustrated and tossed a ki blast in Broly's face, but it did absolutely nothing and Goku simply got back fisted across his face.

Sixteen had attempted to grab Broly, wanting to slam him down, but the giant Saiyan had broken out and delivered a strong punch to the robotic man. Broly then kicked him up into the air, then reappeared to whack him back down.

"Is that really all you puny wimps have?" Broly taunted.

Eighteen blasted Broly from afar, putting all she had into consecutive blasts. Broly just walked through them, slowly approaching the female cyborg. Eighteen stepped back, not relenting on her attack, trying to add more power and speed to keep Broly back.

"It's useless!" Broly charged up a blast and sent it through Eighteen's, knocking her back and allowed Broly the chance to zip in and kick her hard across the face.

Gohan struggled to stand up, the fight's just started and he along with his friends and father are already losing.

"This guy has raw Saiyan power, gonna be hard to defeat," Gohan commented. "I hate to have to rely on this, but I have no choice." Gohan started charging up his ki, letting out a loud primal scream.

This got Broly's attention, seeing the boy's power reach new heights. This piqued his interests, perhaps this wouldn't be as pitifully easy as he thought. Maybe he would get a decent challenge.

Gohan spiked in his power until he reached his ultimate form, Super Saiyan 3. "Alright Broly, you want a fight, you're gonna get one!"

"Fine, if you're that eager to die!" Broly rushed in and threw a mighty punch at the boy, which Gohan blocked, holding out his arms for defense. Gohan then parried the fist away and hit an uppercut to Broly, which stunned him a little, but didn't over power him. Gohan did not let up, he continued attacking Broly relentlessly, hitting Broly several times in his upper torso.

Goku struggled to move after his attack from Broly, holding his ribs in pain. "That guy's strong, man, I really need to train more." He felt Gohan's surge in power and saw his son doing battle against Broly. "Gohan? Huh, so he had to use that transformation. Guess there really isn't much choice."

Goku had powered up himself, until he too reached the level of Super Saiyan 3. He wasted no time flying toward the fight, which did not go unnoticed by Broly. The big Saiyan knocked Gohan aside and began to clash with Goku, the two going all out.

Gohan set his focus back on Broly and rushed in to assist his father, the two teaming up against the brutally strong Saiyan, hoping to wear him down.

Eighteen stumbled over on the ground, trying to keep her composure. This enemy is strong, much stronger than previous enemies. While they've had trouble before, she's never felt a gap like this. "Goku and Gohan have already resorted to that Super Saiyan 3 form, even though Gohan doesn't like using it. Have things really gotten that bad?"

"Yes, it has," She heard Sixteen say. She saw her fellow Android walking over as well, his body a wreck. "This Saiyan is far beyond our level, the chances of victory are quite slim."

"Damn...well better than no chance, that just means we have to keep fighting," Eighteen said. "We gotta keep helping any way that we can. First let's go find Seventeen."

"I'm right here," Seventeen said, floating over, battle damaged himself. "I just met that guy and I already freaking hate him so much."

"Let's come up with a plan, fast," Eighteen said, checking back on the fight, seeing the father and son duo land a punch to Broly's face, but were both met with a back forearm smash. "They're doing better but they're not gonna last that long."

"Well since they're stronger, they just need a good opening to exploit," Seventeen said. "The three of us should fly around and distract Broly long enough for Goku and Gohan to land some decent strikes, soon we can wear him down enough for all five of us to do some serious damage."

"That is an excellent observation," Sixteen said. "Come, let us move quickly."

The three Androids took off, all of them flying at Broly. Just as the monstrous Saiyan had parried an attack from Goku and kneed him away, he saw the three Androids flying in with a barrage of ki blasts, all aimed at him.

Broly sent a ki blast of his own at them but they scattered and started swarming around him, shooting ki blasts at every possible angle. Broly just put his arms up in defense, protecting his head area from the attacks.

Gohan took this moment to kick Broly in his exposed stomach area, hard enough to stun him a little, and allowing Goku to fly in with a kick to Broly's head.

Goku and Gohan quickly took a stance next to each other and flew in with a double kick to Broly's chest to knock him. Broly was able to catch himself long before hitting the ground but he couldn't think of a counterattack since the Androids wasted no time swarming around again, attacking him with ki blasts at every opportunity.

"Damn pests, nothing but a bunch annoying flies!" Broly said, putting his guard up.

"These 'flies' are going to lead to your defeat!" Seventeen boasted, then backed up a little, charging another attack. "Take this, Super Electric Strike!"

Seventeen sent his electric based attack to Broly, one the Saiyan was able to withstand, but this did allow Goku to charge up his own signature attack.

"Kamehame-HA!" Goku launched a Super Kamehameha at Broly, the demon of a Saiyan quickly blocking it, though had some struggles. Gohan joined in with his own Kamehameha, the two finally showing power over Broly.

The Androids assisted by blasting Broly from behind, making it a bit more difficult for Broly to concentrate, allowing the blast to take over. The Androids quickly evaded and watched as the blast sent Broly to a small hill, destroying it completely in an explosion of ki.

"Think that did it?" Eighteen asked.

"Not likely," Sixteen confirmed. "He is too powerful to be defeated that easily."

Goku sensed around for Broly's ki, trying to be ready for either a counterstrike or a chance for an ambush. However a roar of energy emerged from the ground below, rocks flying everywhere as Broly's energy created a giant crater where he was.

"That the hell is this guy made of?" Seventeen asked. "Is that pure Saiyan power?"

Broly flew right at the group but Goku was quick to fly in with a punch to Broly's face. However the punch barely did much as Broly countered with a strong punch of his own to knock Goku into the sky.

Gohan used Instant Transmission to appear behind Broly, ready to blast him but Broly had quickly turned around and whacked Gohan across his face. He readied another strike but both Seventeen and Eighteen flew in with a double kick, which only served to annoy Broly.

With one punch, Broly had slammed down hard on both Androids, flying fast to the ground and creating an explosion of pure power.

This display of pure strength was felt by almost everyone on the Prison Planet, getting the attention of several inhabitants, including Turles, Slug, Android 21, Bulla, Videl, Cheelai, even Fu was amazed by the pure power.

In addition, this got the attention of Pan, Cabba, Caulifla, Kale and in particular, the other Broly.

"Anyone else feel that power!?" Caulifla said.

"Yeah, it's so frightening!" Kale said.

"What's worse is that I can feel it radiating off of one person," Cabba said. "I haven't felt that much energy since The Tournament of Power, it almost reminds me of Jiren."

"Think it is Jiren?" Caulifla asked. "Maybe he got transported to this world too."

"No, this energy feels ominous, Jiren's a Pride Trooper, they fight for Justice," Cabba said.

"Well I wanna see who's there, let's get going!" Caulifla said, to the surprise of the others.

"Sis, you can't be serious! We don't know what's out there!" Kale pointed out.

"You might be in over your head Caulifla, that power might exceed all of us put together," Pan said.

"Kid, rule one of being a Saiyan," Caulifla said, turning to her with a cocky grin. "Never back down from a potentially good fight!" She then turned to Broly, "What about you big guy, you interested, or are you gonna hang back with the rest of these wusses?"

"C-caulifla!" Kale shouted, clearly displeased.

"You know I still love ya Kale, and you know deep down you want to come as well," Kale said.

"We should go," Broly said. "Cheelai might be there. Plus, someone else might need our help."

"Right, there seems to be a fight, and someone's getting overpowered," Cabba said. "Let's see what we can do."

Pan looked kind of nervous, which was a bit unusual given her adventurous attitude. Brave as she was, in this situation she wasn't too eager to fly head first into certain danger, then again she didn't want to look like a coward in front of the others, plus if someone needs help, she definitely can't back down.

"Yeah, we should go," Pan said. "If we all work together, I think we'll be fine. Plus Broly might be really strong, so he might give us an extra advantage."

"Good point," Cabba said. "Let's go team!"

All five Saiyans wasted no time flying over to where the fight was, ready for almost anything.

Back with Broly, once the explosion had died down, all that could be seen was the brute triumphantly standing over the two Androids. He seemed clearly satisfied with his work, proudly knowing how much stronger he was than the two Androids.

"Pitiful..." Broly stomped down on the twins, getting a loud yelp of pain from them. "You never had a chance, yet you still foolishly sought a challenge from me. I commend your heart, at the very least you didn't grovel like a bunch of cowards, and you proved somewhat entertaining. But I think I'm done with you."

Broly charged up another attack, ready to destroy the Androids, when he felt a ki blast hit him in the back. He turned around to see Gohan, panting angrily, glaring a hole through Broly.

"Don't, hurt, MY FRIENDS!" Gohan started firing more blasts. They did nothing to Broly, but Gohan still refused to stand down. He stopped and charged up another attack. "Masenko!"

Gohan sent his signature ki blast to Broly, which was punched right back at Gohan, hitting him square in the face, knocking him back.

Broly marched over to Gohan, the boy still struggling to maintain his Super Saiyan 3 form. He tried standing up, hoping to use the last reserve of his power for an ultimate attack, however in an instant, he felt all his power leaving him. Broly had grabbed Gohan's tail, completely draining him of all his energy and making him drop his Super Saiyan 3 form.

"A Saiyan's tail, their ultimate weakness," Broly said. "Unless you learn to conquer it, which you have failed to do." He then slammed Gohan hard, face first on the ground. He lifted the boy up to see that his face now had bloody cuts all over. "Before you die, I'm gonna make that scar you already have look like a mild skin blemish."

Broly kicked Gohan away, sending him flying. He was about to attack again, but Sixteen had rushed in front of him, his forearms having been removed as he prepared his strongest attack. "Hell Flash!"

Sixteen blasted his attack right in Broly's face, leaving the Saiyan covered in a fiery blast. Sixteen put everything he could into it, keeping the attack going as long as he could. However, Broly simply powered through and punched Sixteen across his face, then did another punch to his stomach before sending a strong blast at the giant android, leaving him a mess.

Sixteen struggled to stand after this attack, though both his forearms were still detached, and half his face was damaged, revealing his metal endoskeleton underneath his face.

"So, you're merely a machine, and you thought you could best me in battle," Broly said. "I almost pity you creature...almost."

Sixteen struggled to stand, "What form of monster are you?"

"A monster you say? I'm afraid you are mistaken," Broly said. "Monster is too weak of a comparison. I am a devil!"

As Broly charged a finishing blast, he heard his named called out. "Broly!"

The brute turned to see his least favorite person, "Kakarot...Why am I not surprised. Your son tried to make a last second save, your machine friend tried to, let's see what miracle you will try to perform, what fancy trick you do have-"

"Kaioken!" Goku shouted, instantly powering up and flying in to throw a strong punch to Broly's face, knocking him hundreds of feet back and immediately charging a super attack, "KAMEHAME-HA!"

Goku put the combined power of the Kaioken with Super Saiyan 3 into one blast that hit Broly for a lot of damage, causing a huge explosion. Goku dropped his Kaioken just immediately after landing the attack. Before he could even see if his attack did anything, he felt strain on his body and immediately coughed up some blood, falling to his knees and dropping out of Super Saiyan 3.

That attack took a huge toll on his body, it may have been more than he could handle. Kaioken is dangerous enough on it's own, mixed with Super Saiyan 3, he should feel lucky to even be alive.

"Damn...probably should have thought that through, I might have completely wrecked my body," Goku said, struggling to stand. "I just hope that was enough."

Unfortunately for Goku, the fight was still not over. From the distance, he could see Broly walking back into the battlefield. He had some cuts and bruises all over his body. "Not bad, that actually hurt a bit."

"Ugh, is this guy even mortal?" Goku asked, struggling to stay standing. He took one step forward, then collapsed from his body giving out on him. He had no more strength left.

"Aw, is that all you have Kakarot?" Broly taunted, then looked around. "Anyone else want to continue? Huh? Any last minute saves left? None? What a shame." Broly charged some energy, "Guess this was fun while it lasted, but I still wanted more of a fight from all of you, especially you Kakarot. Guess it can't be helped, my power in unsurpassable, you're all weaklings bowing at the feet of a God, and now I shall put you out of your misery."

"Not so fast!" he heard another voice shout. He turned and saw Caulifla flying towards him with the rest of her friends and allies.

"Ah, good, more toys to play with," Broly said, dispersing his ki.

The group landed down, facing off against Broly, the brute version at least. The other Broly looked surprised by what he saw, something about this Saiyan seemed so familiar, a sentiment shared by the villain.

Pan looked around, taking note of everyone around, "G-grandpa!?"

Cabba turned to Pan's direction and saw that she was facing Goku. "Oh no, Goku!" Cabba rushed over to him, seeing just how worn out and bruised he was.

Caulifla looked surprised to see Goku worn out, then took notice of everyone else around. "Those cyber twins are here too."

Cabba and Pan took notice of Seventeen and Eighteen laying together in a crater area. Pan rushed over to them, checking on the two. "Seventeen and Eighteen? They're here too?"

The biggest surprise came from Kale, who brought attention to another warrior, "It's Gohan!"

Everyone turned to see the child who was badly damaged, his short torn and barely breathing. Kale, Pan and Cabba all rushed in to check on the boy.

"That's...my papa?" Pan asked, looking surprised to see that this version of her father seemed to be the same age she was. "He's...so small."

"Is it me, or does he have a tail!?" Caulifla asked, walking over to the unconscious boy. This got the attention of Cabba, Kale and Pan.

"You're right, he does," Kale said, grabbing and lifting Gohan's tail, getting a groan from the boy. "Is he...waking up?"

"Be careful!" Broly shouted, the one in their group. "Grabbing his tail is going to hurt him more!"

"Oh right, grandpa told me a tail is a Saiyan's weakness," Pan said. "Unless you train to become immune to the pain."

"Wait really?" Caulifla asked. "Man no wonder the Universe 7 Saiyans got wiped out so easily, they have obvious weaknesses!"

"I'm sure it was more than that," Cabba said, standing up. "We need to get some medical attention for them!" He then glared at the evil Broly. "Though we might have an obstacle for that."

"Come at me if you dare, you might actually experience true pain and fear before death," Broly said.

"Be careful!" Sixteen shouted, getting everyone's attention.

"Who's that guy?" Caulifla asked, glancing toward Sixteen.

"I don't know, but he looks pretty bad," Cabba said.

"Is he a...robot?" Kale asked, noticing his damaged face exposing some metal and wiring.

"That Saiyan there, his power is immeasurable, if you can, avoid combat," Sixteen warned, trying to stand. "Get my friends to safety, I'll keep him busy!"

"You can barely stand, if you keep fighting you're gonna die!" Caulifla warned.

"It is worth it to keep my friends safe, now go!" Sixteen said, getting into position.

"Ah, so you're willing to throw your life away on the minimal chance you can actually save these puny worms?" Broly asked. "Your bravery is admirable, yet foolish! But if you're so insistent on dying, then allow me to grant your wish!"

Evil Broly tossed a ki blast at Sixteen, to the shock, surprise and worry of Universe 6, along with Pan. Sixteen braced for his own demise, hoping the others can use this chance to make a clean escape.

However, his destruction didn't come, he looked up to reveal that the other Broly had blocked his path.

"I will fight him," good Broly said. "You go with my friends and repair yourself."

"It is quite dangerous," Sixteen warned. "You might not survive."

"I will, he's strong, but nothing compared to me," good Broly said, walking forward.

"Broly! Wait!" Pan shouted, getting the attention of evil Broly.

"What did that girl just call you?" the brute asked.

"Broly, it is my name," the gentle Saiyan answered.

"Broly...now I know why you seem familiar, you're simply myself!" this answer surprised the good Broly.

"Impossible, there's no way you're me," good Broly said.

"Oh but it's true, we're one in the same, except you seem to be softer," evil Broly said. "Allowing yourself to be friends with such weaklings, what a disgrace! It sickens me to know that in one timeline, I can be as pitiful as you. So allow me to correct that detail about myself!"

Good Broly just glared, powering up and readying himself for battle, "If you truly are an evil version of me, then allow me to extinguish my own personal demon!"

A showdown of Brolys was imminent, both of them had shown off quite a bit of power, and only one would prove to be the superior. One Broly was in it for the destruction, the other, for his friends, and he would not allow this evil to exist and potentially endanger that friend.

Unfortunately for the good Broly, Cheelai was already facing danger, for she and her friends had just encountered the other son of King Cold, that being Cooler.

"This is an interesting find, three young ladies out on their own in this forsaken world..." Cooler said, approaching the three girls. "I do know that Fu had requested my Squadron to capture a few girls, one being the daughter of Vegeta, one being a friend of Goku's son, and one being a traitor to my brother's army." He stopped before the girls, glaring hard at them. "That wouldn't be you three, would it?"

The three girls were frozen in place, fear entering their hearts. Bad enough they had to deal with his men, now they have to encounter the leader behind their captures. Hopefully they could find a way out of this alive and in one piece. Cheelai was determined to do that, save these girls and reunite with Broly.

But that was much easier said than done.

* * *

**Labelling the two Brolys is gonna be a pain. Might just go for Z Broly and S Broly (S for Super).**


	8. Legendary Battle

As Android 21 was flying in the air alongside both Slug and Turles, she got a radio call from her partner Fu.

"Twenty-One, it's me!" Fu said. "You're not gonna believe this, but the two Brolys are about to do battle with each other!"

"They are, are they?" Android 21 asked. "That should be interesting to behold."

"Yeah, come quickly, you don't wanna miss this!" Fu said.

"On my way," Android 21 replied, shutting off her communicator. "Alright, I'm going to check out this fight, you two look for those escaped girls."

"Fine by me, if this has anything to do with that Saiyan from earlier then I want no part of that," Slug said.

"Same, I'd rather not make unneeded enemies," Turles said.

"Wow, he really struck fear into you, didn't he?" Android 21 said. "I guess for good reason, he's at the level of The Gods, and it would take a lot of boosting to put you the both of you up there, probably not even worth the effort."

"What was that!?" Slug asked. "I'll have you know that I am considered a God among my own men!"

"My Crusher Corps have been called Gods of Destruction by many inhabitants on different planets!" Turles said.

"That's nothing compared to actual Gods, like Lord Beerus of Universe Seven, your universe I might add," Android 21 said, to the displeasure of Turles and Slug. "Now make yourselves useful and find those girls, don't disappoint me!"

Android 21 took off, leaving the two villains to their task, though they clearly weren't pleased at how they were just addressed.

"I can't believe we have to take orders like that from an Earth scientist, cybernetic or not she just command us like we work for her," Slug said.

"We won't have to for long Slug," Turles reassured. "Once we gather those Dragon Balls, even the Gods won't be able to stop us."

"The Dragon Balls?" Slug asked. "Right, we can use them to make ourselves stronger than the Gods!"

"I was thinking something more along the lines of, eternal life," Turles explained.

"Oh, that sounds even better, we'd be able to rule forever!" Slug said.

"Exactly, and even if future foes prove to be powerful, they could never truly defeat us," Turles said. "We'll easily wear them down before delivering the final blow."

"I like the way you think Turles," Slug said. "Alright, so it's settled, the first chance we get, we find and collect the Dragon Balls needed for this plan, but how and where do we do that?"

"The real question you should be asking is, 'when'," Turles said. "All we have to do is find a timeline where they're already gathered, swoop in, destroy everyone there and take the wish for ourselves, then we return to our own points in time and rule the Galaxy! I might just make a timeline all for myself! Where I rule over everything, and no one can stop me, not Kakarot, not Vegeta, not Frieza, not even these Gods of Destruction!"

"Huh, I like the way you're thinking Turles, but how do we even get that type of opportunity?" Slug asked.

"I'm sure Fu has his methods of time traveling, it's how he got us, we just need to make use of that," Turles said. "Maybe we'll even finsh him off while we're at it, same with that Android woman."

"Alright, let's get to it then!" Slug said.

"First let's find these girls, it would be easier staying in their good graces until I can enact my plan, that way they won't see it coming," Turles said, the two searching through the skies to locate Bulla, Cheelai and Videl.

What they're not aware of yet is that Cooler had found them first, approaching the three with sinister intent.

"How odd, I don't even know any of you girls, yet I have every reason in the world to want to destroy you," Cooler said, gesturing to Bulla. "To you, being the granddaughter of The Saiyan King, and the daughter of The Saiyan Prince, a Princess in your own right. This will be a good chance to further establish my clan's superiority to yours." He then gestured to Videl, "To you, being so closely associated with the Saiyan who tried making a fool out of me and my family, plus that glare in your eyes, it's really infuriating me." He then gestured to Cheelai, "As for you, while I don't care all that much for my irritating younger brother, the fact that you would dare defy a member of my elite family is the biggest atrocity of them all."

"Well your brother's despicable, he manipulated a friend of mine for his petty revenge scheme against Goku and Vegeta!" Cheelai said.

"This friend of yours, he's a Saiyan correct?" Cooler asked.

"Huh? Yeah, how'd you even know?" Cheelai asked.

"Like I said, Fu's told me and my Squadron plenty, they were given strict orders not to approach the Saiyan, as he was highly dangerous," Cooler said. "They did well, until they ran into that girl," Cooler gestured to Videl. "Since her timeline is weaker compared to the other two, they got cocky and made a bigger deal, obviously it caused their defeat, though at least their mission had been accomplished." Cooler stepped forward, "Now worry not, for the time being, I intend to keep you three alive, just to have a mental advantage over my enemies, but I can't promise you'll survive the day."

"Get behind me!" Cheelai ordered, stepping toward Cooler. "Take this!" She began firing at the space tyrant, however it proved to be fruitless, none of the bullets did any damage.

Cooler then flew in and kneed Cheelai hard in the stomach, the alien girl puking up some blood as she fell to the ground, eyes opened but very unconscious.

Bulla and Videl looked on in shock and fear, this giant alien was fast, they couldn't even see him move as he knocked out their friend, her body still slightly twitching from the blow.

"Anyone else foolish enough to oppose me?" Cooler asked.

Videl was scared, frightened in fact, since arriving in this world, she's been reminded of her own mortality countless times, knowing how puny she is in such a vast Universe. Part of her was just about ready to just give up, to just go with this alien and try to at least delay her own demise.

But another part of her refused to back down, refused to even acknowledge her fear. Cheelai didn't back down, despite not trusting the girl, and despite having told her so, Cheelai still did her best to protect them. If Cheelai was gonna betray them, that could have been a good opportunity, while she still has some difficulty fully trusting her, she did have to acknowledge her bravery, and one up it.

Videl rushed over to attack, ready to deliver a punch as strongly as she could, about to prove to this alien that she won't ever back down from a fight and she will never just give in. Then in an instant, her fight met it's end in a quick manner, all it took was one punch across her jaw, not hard enough to kill her, but still hard enough to knock her out.

Bulla watched in terror as Cooler struck down Videl in an instant, leaving her down on the ground, not moving a muscle. For a brief moment, Bulla believed that Videl was dead, that belief resonated in her as fear took over every fiber in her body.

She started trembling, falling to her knees and hugging herself tightly, wishing so desperately that her father was here to save her, or her brother, or anyone at all. She even hoped deep down that Goku would show up, having been told countless stories of how Goku always seemed to arrive at the last second to save the day, she could really use that luck right about now.

Suddenly a huge shadow was cast over her, she looked up and saw Cooler staring down. His cold gaze just frightened her more, she didn't know what was going to happen.

"Fear not, I will not hurt you, if you choose to be smart and surrender," Cooler said.

Bulla couldn't fully trust him, but she also knew it would be foolish to try to oppose him. She had no power to show, and if Videl and Cheelai, two capable fighters could be defeated so easily, she knew she stood no chance.

"Alright, I surrender to you," Bulla said, bowing slightly to the alien.

"A wise choice," Cooler said, going over to grab the other two girls. "Now, you will be joining me in finding the half-breed Saiyan Gohan, whom to my knowledge, you would be aware of, since your father now lives on Earth with Goku and his pitiful friends."

"I know who Gohan is, I know he's really strong when he wants to be," Bulla said, slightly ambitious like.

"Ha, we'll see where that strength will be when he sees you girls as my captives," Cooler said. "As for you, I did promise not to hurt you..." He then appeared behind her, tapping the back of her neck, knocking the girl out. "And I do keep my word, but I can't have you flailing about." He used his tail to lift up Bulla and began to fly off with the other two girls on his shoulders, seeking out Gohan and his friends.

The showdown between the two Brolys was about to get underway, the evil Z Broly smirking deviously while the calmer S Broly just stood his ground.

"You and I, we may be the same on the outside, but are we the same where it matters? In sheer raw power" Z Broly asked. "I'm sure you're probably strong, I can almost feel it radiating off you, but you don't seem to present yourself as a warrior. Weak as those maggots are, they at least give off a warrior's vibe, you however, I can't see any desire for battle in your eyes, I don't feel the tension of battle, I can almost tell that if given the chance, you'd rather avoid a fight."

"You're not wrong," S Broly said. "I have no real desire to fight you, I only choose to because I don't tolerate those who would hurt others for their own twisted pleasure!"

Z Broly looked on in shame and disgust, "Ugh, so you're the type to care about weaker lifeforms, to think that I can be capable of such a weakness, it sickens me!"

"The only thing sickening is knowing I could have turned out like you," S Broly said. "Tell me, what happened that made you this way? Was it father? Did his plan come to fruition? His plan for vengeance against Vegeta?"

"Something like that, of course all father did was try to control my pure raw power into something he could control," Z Broly said. "Personally I couldn't care less about his revenge plans however, plans he of course tried enacting anyway, through his own means."

"If you didn't care for his vengeance, why do you still have such dark intentions?" S Broly asked.

"Quite simply, I don't like being controlled," Z Broly said. "My father placed a mind controlling device in a foolish attempt to control me, a plan that ultimately failed."

"Mind control?" S Broly said, shuddering at the idea of being forced to hurt anyone against his will.

"I know what King Vegeta did, I know he tried having me and my father killed, and if he were alive right before me, I would crush him where he stood with no hesitation," Z Broly said. "But quite frankly, I would do that to just about anyone, especially Kakarot!"

"Kakarot?" S Broly said. "Oh, you mean the Saiyan who is called Goku."

"So you have met him, did you do battle, or did you choose this pacifist route you're taking?" Z Broly asked.

"I had to fight, father told me to destroy Vegeta, and Goku tried stopping me, so I fought them both," S Broly said. "If Cheelai hadn't summoned the Dragon when she did, I might have died."

"Died? To just Kakarot and Vegeta!?" Z Broly shouted. "I laid waste to Kakarot, Vegeta and their two brats, along with that Namekian who dared tried to oppose me! And you mean to tell me that they were too much!?"

"It doesn't matter, even if I have no interest to fight, I can't allow you to roam around freely, that would be a danger to my friends, especially to Cheelai!" S Broly shouted, powering up. "Liberating any world from you will be a pleasure."

Z Broly powered up as well, "Destroying someone who would put their own Saiyan Instinct aside for the sake of others, to put power aside for something as foolish as friendship will be something I take pleasure in!"

The two charged at each other, reeling their fists back and clashing hard to send a vibration through the area, surprising everyone that was still conscious.

"What power!" Cabba shouted.

"Oho, this should be good," Caulifla said with a grin.

Z Broly went for a strong left hook, getting S Broly hard in the face. However he struck back with an uppercut that stumbled his evil counterpart. S Broly went for a punch but Z Broly had side stepped and blasted S Broly across the fields.

"You got some power in your punch I'll admit, but you're gonna need much more than that to beat me!" Z Broly flew in and kneed himself in the face, then flew over to punch his other self through the ground. He immediately flew up and charged another ki blast, "Let's see how you handle this!"

Z Broly send the blast hurdling towards the ground, much to the worry and fear of his friends.

"Get up Broly!" Pan cheered, hoping to see her friend pull through.

S Broly's eyes suddenly turned yellow, then let out a huge roar of power, a lot of ki emanating from his body, pushing the ki ball back right past the other Broly, much to his surprise. S Broly then powered up and flew out of the crater and right at his evil counterpart, delivering a strong punch to his jaw.

Z Broly retaliated with a kick to the other Broly's chest, but then took a punch to his stomach, causing immense pain for the evil Saiyan.

"Damn you!" Z Broly whacked S Broly down and charged a giant green ki blast, "Now die!' S Broly charged his own ki blast and destroyed the other Broly's, causing a massive explosion, the winds nearly knocking the spectator's over.

"Wow, that Broly guy's stronger than I thought," Caulifla said.

"And he hasn't even gone Super Saiyan yet," Cabba pointed out.

"Oh right, he hasn't," Caulifla observed, rubbing her chin. "Maybe he never learned?"

"Hey as long as he's able to stop that evil version of himself," Pan said. "Still can't believe one exists, really shows how unpredictable different timelines can be."

"I'm just surprised he got one over on Goku," Caulifla said, gesturing to the Saiyan prodigy, who at the moment was behind tended to by Kale. "Yo Goku! Did your Ultra Instinct thing not work?"

"Ultra Instinct? What are you talking about?" Goku asked.

"You know, that thing you used when fighting Jiren!" Caulifla said. "And that thing you used when Kale and I fused!"

"I don't even know who you are, what are you talking about?" Goku asked, before coughing up some blood. "Dammit..."

"Try not to talk too much," Kale said, then turned to Caulifla. "I don't think this is the same Goku we know, this might be the Goku from that Gohan's timeline."

"Huh?" Caulifla said, then thought a moment. "Guess I should have asked first, man there's too many timelines to keep track of."

Goku held his ribs in pain, grunting in agony, "Man, that Kaioken was more intense than I thought." He turned his attention to Kale, "Hey, I apologize in advance if I drop dead anytime soon."

"Don't say that, just stop talking for now, you're gonna aggravate your injuries," Kale said.

"Oh being dead isn't that bad, I've already died once before, hurt like hell but once the pain ends-" Goku coughed a bit more.

"Goku please," Kale urged. "You need to-" A huge shockwave scattered across the skies as the two Brolys continued battle. "This place is too dangerous to stay at, but we can't risk moving the injured."

"Hey wait, Grandpa" Pan shouted, turning to Goku. However he didn't respond, he was just looking around to see where this girl's grandfather was. "Grandpa Goku!"

Goku turned to the girl, gesturing to himself, "Who me?"

"Yes, you're my grandpa, or, you will be my grandpa in the future," Pan said.

"I have a granddaughter?" Goku asked. "Wow, lucky Gohan...it is Gohan right?"

"Yes, Gohan's my father, your my grandfather," Pan shook her head. "Not the point, don't you have any of those Senzu beans?"

"My..." Goku's eyes widened. "Oh right, I went to Korrin's Tower before coming here!" He reached into his shirt and pulled out a tiny pouch. "Sweet, they're not damaged, I thought for sure they might have been fried."

"Just open it!" Pan ordered.

"Oh, right," Goku pulled on the string and three beans fell out. "Only three, not sure if that's enough."

"Use one on yourself, and the other on dad...er I mean Gohan," Pan said.

"Yeah, good idea," Goku said, popping a bean into his mouth. Within seconds his wounds had completely healed and he was back on his feet. "Sweet! I'm in top shape again!"

"Wow, those things are amazing!" Kale said. "Are you really all better?"

"Yeah, thanks for the help, I feel bad not knowing you who are, you seem to know me," Goku said.

"My name is Kale, I met you in my timeline during The Tournament of Power, I don't know how many years that is in your timeline, but you might meet me eventually," Kale said.

"A Tournament of Power? Sounds fun!" Goku said, then heard Pan clear her throat very loudly.

"Hey! Toss one over here so I can feed it to Gohan!" Pan said. Part of her felt weird referring to her father so casually by his first name, but then again, this technically isn't her father, even if it's the same person but younger.

"Alright fine, wow you must have gotten your bossy nature from Chi-Chi," Goku said, grabbing a bean. Just as he tossed it, a ki blast was hurdling towards Pan, about to consume her.

"Pan, watch out!" Cabba shouted, flying in and pulling the girl out the way before the blast connected, creating a huge shockwave of destruction.

Goku was quick to pull Kale away from the destruction, Caulifla had flown over to grab Gohan, rather carelessly by his angle, and Sixteen rushed in and pulled his fellow Androids to safety.

"Damn, that was close..." Caulifla said, holding Gohan upside down by his ankle.

"Caulifla! That's now how you should be holding Gohan!" Kale shouted.

"Eh?" Caulifla said, looking down at the still unconscious Gohan. "What? I don't have his tail!"

"Not the point!" Kale shouted. "Just hold him properly please! Or land somewhere safe!"

"Ugh, fine, wow you can be bossy sometimes Kale," Caulifla said, flying toward a safer looking place, though not without having earned some frustration from Kale and confusion from Goku.

"Kind of moody isn't she?" Goku asked.

"She can be a handful I'll admit," Kale said.

"Um...she's not Gohan's eventual wife is she? Because for all I know, my granddaughter got her moody behavior from her," Goku said.

"N-no, she's not Gohan's eventual wife, she already has someone she cares about," Kale said, blushing a bit.

"Wow really? Well she might be feisty, but I always found feisty women interesting, it's why I really like my wife," Goku said.

"Aw, that's sweet," Kale said, feeling more shockwaves. "I'd like to talk more but we should get further away, hopefully Broly can beat his evil self."

S Broly flew in and landed a powerful blow to Z Broly, then landed a few more strikes, hitting his evil self hard and then charged up a blast. He went straight for Z Broly's face, but the evil Saiyan parried the attack and delivered a strong uppercut to his good self.

"Where's your true power!? Are you holding back on me!?" Z Broly shouted, tossing a few more ki blasts, all of which got deflected by S Broly. "Show me!"

"...No, I can take you on as I am now," Broly said. "Your form is strong, but mine is just as powerful!"

"Don't be a fool, I'm not done unleashing my power, I've still got plenty left, if you wish to survive, you'll have no choice but to go all out," Z Broly said. "Oh don't tell me, you're afraid of your own power?" There was no answer from the other Broly, somewhat confirming the evil Saiyan's theory, "Never learned full control huh? That's fine, control isn't really my thing either, even though my foolish father tried to control me, I made sure what was never a problem again!"

"Father? Controlling?" S Broly asked, placing his hand near his neck as he began to worry. "F-father only does this, because father cares...Father just wants to make sure I don't destroy needlessly!"

"Oh, don't tell me you actually paid any mind to that foolish old man's opinions, he just wanted us for his plot of revenge! Do you really believed he cared about us!?" Z Broly asked.

"Of course, father always cares, he came for me when I was abandoned, hasn't he come for you?" S Broly asked.

"Quite the contrary, he was ready to abandon me and leave me to die on some false planet," Z Broly said, smirking deviously. "I took a lot of pleasure of crushing him in that pod, at least he got to leave the planet like he wanted, just not alive."

Something seemed to snap in S Broly's mind, just hearing about his father's death, even in another timeline, started to torment him. Suddenly he was breathing heavy, grabbing and pulling at his hair, "You...did what!?"

"Aw, did I strike a nerve?" Z Broly taunted.

Suddenly S Broly started to lose control, the painful memories of his father's death had started to plague his mind, knowing that the one person who was there his whole life suddenly had their life taken from them, to never see him again was a torture he couldn't bear.

"You...you bastard!" S Broly shouted. "You want my true power? Fine, you'll get it !" S Broly shouted, letting out a large powerful scream that shook the planet, surprising everyone around.

"Holy crap that's a lot of power!" Caulifla said.

"Man he's strong, wish I could fight that guy," Goku said, much to Kale's surprise.

"Huh, different yet same," Kale commented.

S Broly kept charging up his power, letting out a mighty yell as golden aura became to surround him. With one final push, he had ascended into his Super Saiyan form, buffing up a bit in the process.

"Impressive," Z Broly said. "But is it Legendary?"

S Broly wasted no time and flew in with a strong punch, Z Brolu blocked but the punch had more power than he expected as he was still knocked off balance, allowing S Broly to hit a few more strong punches across Z Broly's face and torso, then grabbed his arm and judo tossed him towards a nearby rock chasm.

"Such a great technique!" Kale said. "You got this Broly! Our Broly that is!"

Z Broly stepped out of the chasm, angrily glaring at his counterpart, "No one makes a fool out of me! I'll destroy you!" He started powering up some energy, "I'LL DESTROY YOU!"

Z Broly flew towards S Broly, ready to blast him out of existence, however S Broly was prepared. When Z Broly was close enough, S Broly had launched himself forward with a devastating kick that knocked Z Broly down the cliffs below, a force felt by all the spectators.

S Broly powered up again, the force of his ki creating large winds in the area, winds that caused some bother for the spectators as they did their best to stand their ground. Pan was the most bothered, as she had gone back to look for the Senzu she had dropped, this wind made it hard to see and was likely moving the bean.

Once he had enough stored energy, he had launched a devastating Saiyan Roar mouth blast in Z Broly's direction, causing massive destruction to the area, leveling everything in the way of the ki attack.

"That's a shit ton of power he just unleashed!" Caulifla shouted in awe. "Can't believe he had that much energy to spare!"

"He might be even stronger than Jiren!" Cabba commented. "I'm glad he's on our side."

"This is way beyond anything I expected, that's the power of a Saiyan I guess," Goku said. "That means that it's possible for me reach that level, how exciting!"

S Broly figured his job was done and flew back to the others, powering down from his Super Saiyan form. He was grateful the fight didn't last too long, for fear of losing control of his power himself, that form was nothing but pure rage, along with the painful memory that came with it.

Once he had landed, Kale had started running toward him. "Broly!" She then wrapped her arms around for a hug, "You did it! I'm so glad you're alright!"

Broly didn't fully return the hug, only settling on patting her back. He then felt someone pat him really hard on the back, turning to see Caulifla standing with a smug grin.

"Didn't expect you to have that much power, man you went to town on that guy!" Caulifla said.

"I must agree," Cabba said, walking over. "Thanks for helping our friends. We all owe our lives and safety to you."

"It's nothing, happy to help," Broly said.

"We're sure glad you're on our side," Goku said, making his way over. "Hi, I'm Goku! Nice to meet you!"

"Huh? We already met, do you not remember me?" Broly asked, getting a confused reaction from Goku.

"Uh, I'm pretty sure I would have remembered another Saiyan since there aren't that many left where I'm from," Goku said.

"This Goku's from another timeline Broly, like that evil version of yourself you fought," Cabba said. "He didn't recognize me, Kale or Caulifla either."

"I see," Broly said, then turned to Goku. "Well, I am Broly, meeting you is a pleasure."

"Same...so what about you three, who are you?" Goku asked.

"I wish to know as well," Sixteen said, carrying over an unconscious Gohan. "You seem to know this boy."

"Oh right, Gohan's still hurt," Cabba said. "I know Pan was trying to get that bean and...wait where is Pan?"

"Over here!" Pan said, making her way over. Her clothes looked a bit dirty and her hair was a mess under her bandana, the clothing item having nearly flown away. She held the Senzu up in the air, "Found the bean! Good thing too, almost lost it!"

"Oh good, you can use it to heal Gohan," Goku said, gesturing to his son.

Pan flew over, patting her kid father on his cheeks to wake him up, "Pa-er, Gohan? Gohan wake up!" Gohan just groaned in pain, barely waking up. "Gohan!"

"He is unresponsive, feeding him that bean may be difficult," Sixteen said. "I suggest crushing it and feeding him bit by bit."

"Huh? Um, alright, hope it works," Pan said, about to crush the bean. However she felt a hand on her shoulder, then turned to see Eighteen, clothes torn, very bruised and messy hair, but standing like nothing was wrong.

"Let me," Eighteen said, grabbing the bean from the girl. Though instead of crushing it and trying to feed Gohan with the bits, she instead placed the bean in her mouth.

"H-hey! That was papa's bean!" Pan shouted, only to get a shushing finger from Eighteen. She then grabbed Gohan from Sixteen's arms as she started to chew the bean. She then brought his face to hers, feeding him the bean through their mouths, much to the shock and surprise of the others.

"Uh...what is she doing?" Goku asked.

"What do you think," the voice of Seventeen said. They turned to see the other Android, like his sister, completely battle damaged but standing with little to no problem. "She's feeding him a pre-chewed bean."

"Hey you're awake," Cabba said.

"Little surprised to see you all here," Seventeen said. "But grateful nonetheless."

Suddenly Gohan began to stir, getting the attention of the others. He looked up to see Eighteen, the older cyborg smiling down at her. "Eighteen?"

"Hey Gohan, feeling better?" Eighteen asked.

"Yeah, a little," Gohan said, hopping off her arms, then looking around to see the company that surrounded him. "Caulifla? Kale? Cabba?" He also noticed Pan as well. "I don't think I've met you before...yet somehow you feel so familiar."

The little tomboy nervously waved, "Hi, I'm Pan...this might sounds strange to you, but I'm your-"

"Daughter?" Gohan asked, studying her features more. "Of course, you're my daughter! You have the same type of eyes me and dad do, and your hair reminds me a little of my mom's when she was a girl, and the hairstyle I used to have!"

"You mean that goofy bowl cut I saw in your mother's picture book?" Seventeen asked.

Gohan shot Seventeen a dirty look, but paid little mind to his snide comment, instead focusing back on Pan. "Wow, I can't believe it's really you! Wow you're all big now!"

"Huh? So you know me?" Pan asked. "Wait, how do you know who I am?"

"I time traveled once before, I saw you when I went to the future, you were still a baby, but you were also very adorable," Gohan then stroked her cheek gently, "Wow, you grew up into such a pretty young girl."

Pan blushed at Gohan's affection, despite his age he was still the same caring person she's always known. "Wow, thanks pa-er Gohan...Is it ok to call you Gohan or would you prefer Papa? I mean you're technically my father, yet also not my father, so it's weird."

"You can just call me Gohan, being called dad is just weird to me, I mean we look the same age, and I don't want to feel old just yet," Gohan playfully teased.

"Alright then, Gohan, I'm glad you're alright," Pan brought her youthful father in for a hug. "I was so worried."

"Aw, don't worry, I'll be alright," Gohan said, returning the hug to his would be daughter. "Still, surprised I'm standing right now, I remember taking quite a beating." He pulled away to take a look around, "So what brings you all-" He then noticed Broly standing among the crowd, the big Saiyan having gotten closer to the group.

"Hello," Broly greeted.

"Huh!? Wait, aren't you the guy who just beat me up!?" Gohan asked, getting into a stance.

"Whoa, easy there Gohan, that's not him!" Cabba said. "I mean, yeah it is him, but not the same person!"

"Uh, I don't get it?" Gohan said.

"Seriously, haven't you realized you're in a world where different timelines are meeting?" Caulifla asked. "Dumbass!"

Gohan glared a bit at the insult, but was more curious about Broly himself. "So he's from another timeline?"

"Yes, apparently they had different upbringings," Cabba said. "This Broly is more well behaved than the other one, though I'm not sure what the difference is."

"Apparently the Saiyan King tried having that Broly killed along with his father because he was too powerful, guess he survived," Seventeen said.

"Then he mentioned hating Goku because he wouldn't stop crying or something stupid like that," Eighteen said.

Broly found that explanation weird, "Why would I hate someone for crying? It's a natural emotion...granted I was never allowed to cry, but it's still strange to me."

"Never allowed to..." Pan wanted to question that, but didn't want to get off topic. "So how were you brought up?"

"Father told me that like my evil counterpart, I too was born too powerful, but the King didn't try to kill me, he simply banished me to another planet," Broly explained. "Father took a ship and went to find me, we stayed on the planet for many years until we were rescued by Cheelai and Lemo."

"Wow, that's rough man," Seventeen said. "So you never encountered Goku as a kid?"

"No, I hadn't heard of him until I was told of him by Frieza," Broly said, getting a gasp from the others.

"Did you say 'Frieza'!?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, I worked in Frieza's army with Cheelai and Lemo, until we left, Frieza was not pleased that I failed to defeat Goku or Vegeta, Cheelai and Lemo left because they wanted to keep me safe after my father was killed," Broly said.

"Well we're glad you're not with Frieza, I can't believe he used you like that, just to get revenge on my dad and Vegeta," Gohan said.

"Plus you really helped us out against that evil Broly, that was one heck of a fight," Goku said. "Too bad you missed it son, Pan tried giving you your Senzu bean but she dropped it after nearly getting blasted."

"Well I'm glad she wasn't hurt," Gohan said. "Plus I got it eventually, weird I barely remember eating it, I must have really been out."

"Well Eighteen fed it to you in a weird way, she put her mouth over yours, seems almost gross," Goku said.

Gohan blushed upon hearing how Eighteen fed him the bean, then muttered, "Not the first time I've been fed like that, wish I was conscious this time though."

Eighteen could have sworn she heard Gohan speak, but before she could address it, Seventeen spoke next, "What's so weird about how she fed him anyway?"

"I don't know, just putting her mouth over his, never really seen anything like it," Goku said.

"Huh? Aren't you married?" Seventeen asked.

"Yeah, you know that, you live with us after all," Goku said.

"Then what Eighteen did to Gohan shouldn't be any different than what you do with your wife," Seventeen said. "Different circumstances but still."

"Um...I've never done that with Chi-Chi at all," Goku said, getting a look of surprise from everyone.

"H-how? That doesn't add up, you've been married for about 10 years or something, there's no way you and your wife never did that! I mean, how did you two even have sex then!?" Seventeen asked.

"Sex? What's that? Some type of snack?" Goku asked. Suddenly the faces of everyone around were completely red, save for Broly, who was simply confused and Sixteen, who really didn't care all that much.

"We're changing the subject," Seventeen said. "Now..."

"Um, alright," Goku said, then turned to Cabba. "You never did finish telling me who you were."

"Oh right, I'll explain," Cabba said. "My name's Cabba, these are my friends Caulifla and Kale, we come from Universe Six's Planet Sadala of your future."

"Planet Sadala?" Goku asked. "Universe Six? Wait does this have to do with the Twelve Universes I heard about once?"

"Yes, our Universe is very similar to yours, we have the same planets," Cabba said. "That includes Earth and Planet Sadala, the original home of The Saiyans."

"Wait, so you mean to tell me that you and those girls are Saiyans as well?" Goku asked. "Hold on, I think I recognize you then, sort of. Gohan told me about the other Saiyans, you must be them."

"Correct, you're likely to find us in your timeline, though we're from about ten to twelve years ahead," Cabba said.

"So I suggest you start training harder, because when we meet, I might wanna kick your ass!" Caulifla warned.

"Well I'm never one to back down from a challenge," Goku said. "Honestly I wouldn't mind going against you right now if you really think you're that strong."

"Goku, we have other matters to attend to," Eighteen reminded. "We still need to find Videl."

"Videl!? My mom!?" Pan asked. "Wait she's here too!?"

"Wait that Videl girl is your mom?" Goku asked. "No wonder Fu was so interested in her, she's Gohan's eventual wife." Goku thought for a moment, "Wait does that mean they need to try this sex thing?"

Within moments all that could be heard was the loud laughter emanating from Seventeen and Caulifa, much to the embarrassment of Gohan and Pan, the awkwardness of Cabba and Kale, and the anger of Eighteen.

"Focus on the freaking subject Goku!" Eighteen shouted, startling the Saiyan.

"You are also looking for a friend?" Broly asked, getting Gohan's attention. "I too am looking for my friend, the one who saved me, Cheelai."

"Right, and I need to find Bulla," Pan said.

"Bulla?" Gohan asked, trying to think of something. "Wait, isn't that Vegeta's daughter?"

"Vegeta has a daughter?" Goku asked. "I don't remember that."

"She was a newborn baby in the timeline Cabba and his friends come from," Gohan said. "So I'm guessing she's about Pan's age in her timeline."

"Funny, she's a year younger than I am, yet somehow she ended up taller than me," Pan said. "She looks like a teenager already!"

"Might be Saiyan genes," Cabba said. "Some Saiyans tend to develop much quicker so they're more battle ready, guess it applies to hybrids."

"Oh, I must be a late bloomer then," Pan said. "I'm still pretty small."

"Size isn't everything, I'm sure you're plenty strong, you just need a little more training," Cabba said.

"Yeah, I don't have that many good trainers back home since mama and papa are practically retired," Pan said. "Grandpa Goku and Grandpa Hercule try to train me but one grandpa isn't that strong and the other is always busy, he even left with The Eternal Dragon so I still have no one to really train me."

"Too bad you're in a different timeline, I'd be happy to train you some more like we did months prior," Cabba said.

"Yeah, too bad, you were a good teacher, I already felt stronger after just a few minutes," Pan said. "Though if we figure out how this place works, maybe I can skip through time and space!"

"That might be risky," Gohan said. "If any of the Gods found out, they might unleash a strict punishment on you."

"Hey if I get stronger, then maybe I can surpass them!" Pan boasted.

"Well, it is possible," Cabba said. "The Goku and Vegeta of my time strive to surpass the Gods, Jiren of Universe 11 already has I believe. That's what I heard Vados say."

"Alright, so we know who we're rescuing, and we're all acquainted with each other, so let's get a move on," Seventeen said.

"Hey, before we go," Pan said, then gestured to Seventeen. "He's not evil, right?"

"Huh?" Seventeen asked. "What do you mean if I'm evil? My sister and I aren't like the Androids from Trunks's future."

"Yes, Eighteen I know is good, but the Seventeen I knew was evil, you teamed up with Doctor Gero after he escaped from Hell to try and kill my grandpa," Pan said. "You even teamed up with another Android 17 and fused into Super 17."

"I did what!?" Seventeen asked. "What kind of trippy timeline are you from!?"

"Hey, Gohan," Cabba said. "Before I forget, why do you have a tail?"

"My tail?" Gohan asked, looking behind. "Oh that."

"And why do you have a scar over your eye, I don't remember you having one in my timeline?" Pan asked.

Gohan felt his scar, "Uh, long story. I'll be happy to explain my tail and I am curious about that evil Seventeen, but for now let's save it for after we rescue Videl, Bulla and Broly's friend," Gohan said. "I just hope Fu and Android 21 don't have any other surprises."

"That's too bad!" they heard Fu said. They looked up and saw him floating beside Android 21, "Hello down there!"

"Is that them!?" Pan asked.

"Yes, the guy with the sword is Fu, the woman scientist is Android 21," Gohan explained.

"They're the ones behind all this," Seventeen asked.

"We sure are, wow you're all united, that's so great! One big group of fighters!" Fu said.

"Broly, you put up a good fight against your other self, seems like you did better than Goku and his friends," Android 21 said. "What a shame, I hoped for more out of all of you, especially you Sixteen. It's a same Doctor Gero held back on your power, just because of who you look like."

"Explain yourself," Sixteen ordered. "What is your relation to Doctor Gero? How and when were you created?"

"Wow, bossy much?" Android 21 said. "I hardly believe that's anyway to address your mother."

That revelation caused not only a shock to Sixteen, it greatly surprised the others.

"Wait, mother!?" Seventeen asked. "You mean you built Sixteen!?"

"In a way, I was part of his assembly, but that's not why I referred to myself as his mother, the truth is, Sixteen, you are actually modeled after my son, who was killed many years ago," Android 21 revealed.

"Wait, hold on, why would Gero model his Android after your son, how close were the two of you?" Seventeen asked.

"Who do you think my son's father was?" Android 21 asked. "Sixteen was modelled after the son of myself and Doctor Gero, thus Sixteen isn't just our creation, he's the closest we have to our son. Gero intended to use Sixteen to kill Goku, but he got cold feet at the last second, not wanting Sixteen to do battle for fear of seeing his son die all over again. Cold as Gero appears to be, even he has a soft spot for his son."

"Huh, almost feel bad for killing the guy," Seventeen said. "So is that why he didn't want me to activate him?"

"Most likely, I figured a better idea would have been to make him as strong as possible, why use Cell when you already had the prototype for the ultimate weapon, to essentially have our son be the strongest being in the world! Scratch that, the whole Universe!" Android 21 said.

"But that may not happen, sorry to say," Fu said.

"Right, truthfully Sixteen, I didn't bring you here to do battle, but rather because I want you by my side, it's not too late to turn you into the greatest weapon in existence, to become the Ultimate Android, all you have to do to prove your loyalty to me, is to terminate the Saiyan Goku!" Android 21 said.

"I refuse," Sixteen said, no hestitation.

"Huh, I guess I shouldn't be surprised, Gero barely programed any emotions into you, or common sense," Android 21 said. "Honestly, I don't even need it to be you, I can make another Sixteen from your programming! If I strike you down now, I can easily rebuild you, be the great son I know you can be!"

"Hey! I don't care if you are his mother, you can't just turn him into a weapon!" Gohan shouted. "That's not something a good parent does!"

"Hey you're ok with your father constantly trying to mold you into a fight," Android 21 said. "I've seen the other timelines, he's done some stupid stuff to bring out your power."

"Don't even try turning me against my father, it won't work!" Gohan warned.

"Yeah I'm sure it won't, not that I care," Android 21 said. "Fine, stay here with the others, but don't say I never gave you a chance Sixteen."

"Too bad, you could have gotten yourself out of quite the situation," Fu said. "Because it looks like the other Broly isn't done yet."

Fu gestured to the oncoming Saiyan, who floated over to the others, looking battle damaged but quite furious.

"I'm not done with you insects just yet," Z Broly said.

"Wow you look like shit, it'll be easy to take you down," Seventeen said. "Come on, let's end this chump."

Fu then aimed his sword and began to power up Z Broly, Android 21 using some power to heal his injuries as the evil Saiyan let out a mighty roar that shook the ground.

"Alright what the hell's happening now!?" Seventeen shouted.

"Something really fun!" Fu excitedly said. "Look!"

Within moments, Z Broly began to transform, his hair growing longer, a transformation familiar to all the present Saiyans, aside from the other Broly.

"No! It can't be!" Gohan shouted in worry.

Within moments, Z Broly had successfully transformed into a Super Saiyan 3, emitting a very ominous aura.

"Still think it will be easy?" Z Broly asked, smirking sinisterly at the group.

"That bastard can go Super Saiyan 3!?" Caulifla shouted in disbelief.

"Go!" S Broly said. "It's not safe!"

Z Broly flew towards the group as he charged a blast, but S Broly stood in the way of the blast, having already turned Super Saiyan. He managed to block it, but he took some damage in the process.

"His power has gotten larger!" S Broly commented as Z Broly flew in to attack some more. He tried a punch but Z Broly kneed him right in the abs, then elbowed him down.

"My power is rising! My power is overflowing!" Z Broly shouted, charging another attack. "I am invincible!"

Before he could send it down at S Broly, Pan fired a ki blast at his head, drawing his attention to her.

"You jerk, stop hurting my friend!" She fired a few more ki blasts, doing almost no damage.

"What's that stupid kid doing!?" Seventeen shouted.

"Hey! Don't insult my daughter!" Gohan warned.

"So, you wanna die so badly?" Broly shouted, aiming his palm at her. "So be it!"

He fired a ki blast, but Goku was quick to use Instant Transmission to pull her out of the way and back toward Kale.

"Pan! That was very dangerous, you could have gotten hurt!" Kale scolded.

"I had to do something!" Pan said. "I didn't want the other Broly to get hurt."

Z Broly turned his attention to the three of them, ready to attack again but S Broly flew up, punching Z Broly hard, getting in as many strikes as he could, his power increasing with each blow.

"I will not allow you to win!" S Broly shouted, delivering a few more strikes. He then grabbed Z Broly's head and stuck him with a powerful headbutt. Z Broly however returned the headbutt with extreme force, knocking his counterpart for a loop then kicking him away.

The evil Saiyan turned his attention back to the others, "Does anyone else want to try their luck with me?"

Gohan, Goku, Cabba, Caulifla and Kale immediately powered into Super Saiyan 2 while the Androids also readied themselves for combat.

"You confident in fighting Sixteen? You look pretty badly damaged," Seventeen pointed out.

"I will be fine, my main concern is all of you," Sixteen said. "Our combined power might be able to fend him off."

Gohan turned toward Pan, "Hey, maybe you should sit this out, it might get dangerous."

"Pfft, come on, you don't honestly believe that I'm gonna let you all have fun without me?" Pan asked.

"Pan, I'm serious," Gohan said.

"Yeah, you didn't last very long against Turles," Caulifla pointed out.

"Because he took me by surprise, this time I have one of my own," Pan said. She then began to power up, focusing all her energy in the tinglyness of her back as her hair started to glow.

With a powerful shout, Pan had completed her transformation, appearing before them as a Super Saiyan, grabbing her bandana before it flew off.

"Pan! You're a Super Saiyan!" Cabba shouted.

"Thanks to you, I took your advice, using both the tingly back trick, and anger," Pan said. "Thinking about what Baby, Super 17 and Omega Shenron did to my friends and family was enough to push me to my limits, that and Caulifla's constant taunting."

"I only did it because I care," Caulifla said. "Now let's go kick some ass!"

"Right!" Pan shouted, tying her bandana back on. "Let's go!"

The group then launched themselves at SSJ3 Broly, everyone attacking all at once in an attempt to overpower the Saiyan.

"Wow! Look at them go! It's so epic!" Fu giddily shouted. "Pan actually knows Super Saiyan, this is a shocking turn of events! Looks like Universe 6's brief trip to the GT timeline worked wonders!"

"Think it's enough to overpower Broly?" Android 21 asked.

"Could be," Fu said, then noticed two other figures down below. "Isn't that Turles and Lord Slug?"

"Huh?" Android 21 said, looking down to see the two standing near the edge of the cliff, having just arrived on the battle. "Hey!"

She and Fu flew down to the two, getting their attention, Turles being the first to greet her. "Hello doctor."

"Don't 'hello' me, didn't I ask you two to find those escaped girls?" Android 21 asked.

"Someone beat us to it, he should be right over there," Turles said, gesturing to Cooler who was also nearby, the three girls unconscious on the ground. "We all heard the commotion and wanted to check it out, this is quite the battle."

"Man they're all freakishly strong, but that one Saiyan with the long hair, he's holding his own against that many warriors!" Slug said.

"True, but he may get overwhelmed with that much power," Turles said. "But something tells me that Saiyan isn't going down that easy."

Z Broly had in one swoop, knocked all the fighters away from him. He then flew back and rained down some ki blasts at them, doing it quickly and ruthlessly, try to overpower the group.

This seemed to work, each of the fighters trying but not always successfully dodging, all of them taking a few hits. Strong as they are together, individually they have no chance. Z Broly attempted one more big blast but S Broly had flown in with a double punch to his sides and then an elbow to his face.

Z Broly grew furious, flying higher and charging up an attack, creating a large ball of green energy in seconds. "I know one way to kill you all! I'll just destroy this puny world!"

"Wait, he's gonna what!?" Fu shouted. "This wasn't part of the plan!"

"Oh no, how terrible," Turles said in mock sympathy. "Maybe you should create a portal outside of this dimension, just to be safe."

"I'd rather stop him, I need this planet, it's where I have a lot of my data!" Fu said in a panic.

"Just take his power and kill him or something," Android 21 said. "Better yet, drain him enough so I can turn him into a snack."

"Uh...that might be hard, giving power is one thing, taking it is another," Fu said, pulling out hsi sword. "I'll have to try though."

"Hold on, it looks like those fools have a plan," Turles said.

As Z Broly charged up his energy ball, Goku stood in position, "Ka...Me...Ha...Me...!" One he was satisfied with his energy, he fired his attack, "HA!"

The blue beam went right at Z Broly's attack, but it wasn't enough. Thankfully the others were ready to lend their assistance.

"Masenko..." Gohan powered up and unleashed his atttack. "HA!"

"Galick..." Cabba charged his own attack as well, "Cannon!"

Cabba now joined in the trio of Ki blasts, Kale and Pan doing the same with Kale unleashing a dual hand ki attack, and Pan unleashing her Maiden Blast towards the ki ball.

"Crusher Cannon!" Caulifla shouted, sending her own attack at the energy ball. Seventeen and Eighteen assisted as well, placing their hands together and charging up their own combined ki blast, sending it right at Z Broly's attack as Sixteen readied his arms.

"Hell Flash!" With that everyone had their attack aimed right at Z Broly's energy attack, all of them attempting to push it back towards him.

"That won't be enough to stop me you maggots!" Z Broly shouted, putting more power into his attack. Everyone continued pushing, powering up as high as they could go, at least in the current levels for some.

S Broly however, joined them afterwards, powering up to max, completely buffed up and unleashing his Saiyan Roar Mouth Blast, giving much needed power to push the energy ball back towards Z Broly.

"Grrr, no! I will not lose!" Z broly shouted, adding more power, struggling to keep his pace. Goku then powered into Super Saiyan 3, and added even more power, just enough to tip the scales against Broly as the ball completely reversed on the Saiyan.

"We got it!" Gohan eagerly shouted.

Z Broly had lost control of his attack and was not trying to push it back, "No! I will not be beaten like this! Damn you! DAMN YOU KAKAROT!"

"Man that guy does not like me," Goku said, giving one final push with his allies to finally overpower Broly as the ball overtook him and exploded in the skies, finally giving them the victory in the beam struggle.

"Oh hell yeah! Take that you big oaf!" Caulifla shouted.

"Yay! We did it!" Pan cheered.

"Yeah, you were really strong Pan, I'm really proud of you," Cabba said, holding his hand out for high five. Instead of returing the high five, Pan simply jumped onto Cabba, giving him a tight hug, much to his surprise. "Whoa, easy there Pan."

"Heh, sorry," Pan said, getting down. "Got a little overwhelmed."

"It's fine, I don't mind," Cabba said, then rubbed her head. "You're a strong girl, you're gonna get much further."

Pan blushed at Cabba's kind gesture, looking at the boy with a sparkle in her eyes, "I hope so, I want to be as great as you someday."

"Come on, don't say you wanna be as great as me, you gotta wanna surpass me, that's what Master Vegeta told me once," Cabba said.

"Right, then I'll try to surpass you! Caulifla too, and Kale, and even Grandpa Goku!" Pan delclared.

"Yeah good luck with surpassing me," Caulifla added, much to Pan's annoyance. "Super Saiyan is a start, I can go well beyond just that."

"Well, isn't this just nice," Turles said, descending down to the group, side by side with Slug, Android 21 and Fu. "You all work together so well."

"What in the world?" Gohan said, confused by the sight of Turles. "Who are you? Why do you look like my dad?"

"Wait, you think that's Goku Black?" Seventeen asked. "Did Fu bring him here too!?"

"That can't be Black, his energy feels different," Gohan said. "No this is someone else entirely."

"Yes, you may call me 'Turles', leader of The Crusher Corp," Turles introduced. "I believe I already know Goku's granddaughter and The Universe 6 Saiyans."

"Yeah you ran off like a little bitch when we kicked your ass earlier," Caulifla said, much to Turles's annoyance.

"You got lucky, it won't happen again," Turles said. "But I have no interest in fighting you right now."

"Too bad, because I really want to blast you to hell," Caulifla said, aiming her palm.

"Wait, what timeline is he from though?" Gohan asked. "Also, who's the Namekian beside him?"

"Finally noticed me huh?" Slug asked. "I am Lord Slug, I'm not like other Namekians, I don't care much for peace, only to rule."

"That's strange, Namekian's are inherently peaceful," Gohan said. "Then again Saiyans are inherently violent, at least in Universe 7, but this Broly seems very relaxed, though his counterpart isn't so there's that."

"Well Gohan, to answer your question, Turles here coms from a timeline where you defeat Nappa and Vegeta, and all your friends are wished back to life, without encountering Frieza," Fu explained. "Slug from a timeline where you did encounter Frieza, but you were able to defeat him without your father having gone Super Saiyan."

"Goku did have some weird transformation however," Slug said. "Not sure what it was but it was pretty powerful."

"Yeah I don't really have a decent explanation for that yet, I just call the form 'False Super Saiyan'," Fu said. "But that's their origin, Turles had gone to Earth to plant the Tree of Might seed, Slug went to Earth and used The Dragon Balls to wish himself youthful, very similar to Demon King Piccolo."

"Goku managed to defeat us out of pure luck with that damn Spirit Bomb Technique, but Fu here managed to rescue Slug and myself just before our demise," Turles said. "So now we have our second chance against you Goku."

"You're not the only ones!" Cooler said, flying over to the group, surprising everyone. "I have returned."

"Great it's Cooler again," Seventeen said.

"Cooler? Wait his men were the ones who captured Videl right?" Goku asked.

"Yeah, this is their leader," Eighteen said.

"I'm happy to meet you Goku, now to avenge my family's honor after what you did to my younger brother," Cooler said. "Normally I hate the idea of having to clean up my idiot brother's mess, but after our first encounter where you nearly killed me in the same manner you just defeated that Saiyan oaf a moment ago, I now have a chance at proper revenge!"

"Ugh, it's like our work is never done, one bit of bullshit after another," Seventeen said. "Let's just off these guys and find those girls!"

"You mean them," Cooler said, gesturing to the three girls who were know regaining consciousness.

Cheelai was the first to notice where she was, and a certain someone down below. "Broly!"

"Cheelai!" Broly shouted, relieved to finally see his friend.

Bulla also got up, noticing her own friend down below, "Oh my Gosh, Pan!"

"Bulla, you're ok!" Pan said, happy to see her fellow demi Saiyan.

Videl also got up, looking down at the group, "Huh? Lazuli!?" She looked around and noticed Gohan, "Wait, is that the Gold Fighter Gohan!?"

"Gold Fighter? What kind of goofy name is that?" Gohan asked.

"Hey I just care that we finally found those girls, now we can take them and get home," Seventeen said.

"Not quite, you still have to defeat everyone here," Fu said, gesturing to Broly, Turles and Slug. "Oh, and you're still not done with your last fight."

"The hell are you talking about!?" Seventeen asked, then saw Fu gesturing to an oncoming heavily battle damaged Z Broly.

"I'm not done with you.." Z Broly said, slowly and painfully walking over to the trio.

"How is he still alive!?" Caulifla shouted. "I call crap on this!"

"I'm actually kind of glad that he's still moving, now I can try something I've been eager to do," Turles said, generating a white energy ball in his hand.

"Hey what are you up to?" Seventeen asked.

"Turles...maybe you shouldn't," Fu cautiously suggested.

"Oh what's the harm, I think it could turn out fun..." Turles said with an evil grin.

Goku was looking on, trying to figure out what Turles was up to. He first thought it was an energy ball, before he remembered something similar in his first battle against Vegeta, seeing his would be rival doing something similar. It was then he realized how bad this looked. "Wait! Don't let him-"

It was too late, Turles had thrown the ball into the sky, keeping his hand up and ready for the next phase. "Burst open and mix!"

Turles had completed his plan, the power ball was now ready and shining in the skies above.

"Uh, what's going on?" Seventeen asked.

"Yeah, what is that light?" Gohan asked, looking up. "It looks so familiar, and for some reason I can't look away."

"Gohan! Don't look at it! Stare at the ground!" Goku warned.

"But dad if it's dangerous then-" Gohan then started to feel weird, his heart started pounding and his eyes became soulless. What's even worse is that Z Broly knew exactly what this was and he too started looked up, allowing the Blutz Waves to emanate within him.

"Oh no..." Goku said in fear.

"Goku, what's happening!?" Seventeen asked.

"Everyone clear out, QUICK!" Goku urgently shouted.

"Wait, what's happening!?" Eighteen asked, looking at Gohan. "Why is Gohan-"

"MOVE DAMMIT! IT'S NOT SAFE! GO!" Goku ordered, startling everyone into obeying him, even Caulifla and The Androids felt some slight intimidation, Goku seemed really worried, and that was just unsettling.

Everyone flew out of the way as Gohan and Z Broly started acting weird, suddenly they started to grow, hair covering their bodies as their clothing began to tear off. They became ape-ish in appearance as they started to grow several stories high, much to the shock of the others.

"What's going on!?" Cabba shouted in worry.

"How are they doing that!?" Caulifla asked, amazed at the sight.

"Are...are they turning into Great Apes!?" Pan asked, getting a look of curiosity from the others.

"Great Apes, what the hell are you talking about?" Caulifla asked.

"It's a Saiyan Transformation," Goku said. "Whenever a Saiyan with a tail looks at anything with Blutz energy, such as a full moon, they begin to transform into what we call a Great Ape, or Oozaru as also commonly said on Planet Vegeta." Goku noted their golden fur. "Though I've never seen fur like theirs, maybe it's because they can go Super Saiyan? That's pretty interesting, scary too, but interesting."

"Father told me of this, he said it's why he took off my tail, because I kept transforming, and I was hard to control," S Broly said.

"Wait that's the Transformation Gohan was worried about?" Eighteen asked.

"Yeah, it is," Goku said. "So you others don't know about this, guess you never had this problem in Universe 6."

"Yeah, Saiyans don't have tails in that Universe, we evolved differently than your Universe," Cabba said. "We've never seen a Great Ape."

"I have, once from you Goku," Pan said. "The Supreme Kai grew your tail back and you transformed on Planet Tuffle, then I saw it happen to Vegeta, once while controlled by the parasite Tuffle Baby, and once on his own from a machine Bulma made."

"Huh? Why would Supreme Kai grow my tail back?" Goku asked.

"Because the tail is the key to going Super Saiyan 4," Pan said, to the surprise of Goku.

"Super Saiyan 4?" Goku looked toward the two Great Apes. "So...there is a level beyond..."

The three recently captured girls had also looked on in shock and surprise. This wasn't new to Bulla, but this was definitely new to Cheelai and Videl.

"A Great Ape, I've seen this before, it affects Saiyans with tails, turning them into monsters," Bulla said.

"I heard Broly's father mention this once, I didn't realize just how frightening it truly is," Cheelai said.

"It's really freaking weird," Videl added. "What kind of weird crap goes on in this world!?"

"It's just another day for me, I just hope the others can figure out how to stop this before it gets bad," Bulla said.

The showdown was about to happen, a battle between Great Apes, or against them. The situation just became a lot more difficult for the warriors.


	9. Loss of Control

What started as a rescue mission for a young girl who got caught up in several rivalries and scientific endeavors has evolved into complete and utter chaos.

Two warriors transformed, two giant monsters in the battlefield, one friend, one foe, no control at all.

Once the transformation was complete, both Apes roared loudly at the top of their lungs, then eyed each other, looking ready for a showdown. The two then rushed at each other, clenching hands in an attempt to overpower one another.

Z Broly punched Gohan once, which Gohan retaliated with a punch of his own. He went for a second but Z Broly had grabbed his hand and delivered an uppercut with one hand and then elbowed him with the other.

Z Broly then hit Gohan with a mouth blast, knocking the younger Saiyan back and then rushed to tackle him down, the two nearly ended up falling on top of the other warriors, before they quickly flew out of harm's way.

"Hey watch it!" Caulifla angrily shouted.

"Hey, how bad are these Great Apes anyway?" Seventeen asked. "Like, what does it do to their power?"

"It takes their regular power and multiplies them by ten," Goku explained. "Nowhere near as much as a Super Saiyan but given how strong that other Broly already was, it just increased the odds in his favor."

"Hey at least Gohan's stronger too," Seventeen said.

"But Gohan can't control his Great Ape form, so that makes this difficult," Goku said.

"Yeah he mentioned that neither you nor him could control it, but Vegeta could," Eighteen said.

"We might be able to get through to him," Goku said. "It'll help him regain some control."

"So what, do we call out to him?" Seventeen asked, before quickly dodging out the way of another blast. "Holy crap!"

"If I'm being honest, that is much easier said than done," Goku admitted. "But it's not impossible."

"He's still in there somewhere," Pan said. "If we can get him to regain control, that could give him the upper hand, it helps knowing how to use your power after all, rather than just being savage."

"It's worth a shot, let's go," Eighteen said, flying over with Seventeen, Goku and Pan.

"Gohan! Can you hear me!?" Goku asked. "It's me, your dad!"

"And your daughter!" Pan called out.

"Seventeen and I are here too!" Eighteen shouted.

"Yeah! Do you understand what we're saying!?" Seventeen asked.

Gohan responded by nearly knocking the four out of the sky with a quick back fist.

"Hey watch it dumbass!" Seventeen shouted. "We're your friends, not your enemies!"

"That's not helping!" Pan said. "Insults aren't gonna get through to him, not in a positive way at least!"

"Well what do you want me to-" Seventeen dodged another attack. "Hey!"

"Gohan!" Pan said, flying closer to the fight, right near Gohan's head. "Gohan! Come on you're better than this!"

"Watch out!" Cabba shouted, flying in and pulling Pan away from an oncoming from from Z Broly, one that connected hard on Gohan's face.

Cabba looked back at the two Great Apes, "It's gonna be hard getting through when he's busy trying to do battle against that Broly. Is there a way to reverse this transformation?"

"Yeah, we'd have to take off their tails or destroy that power ball," Pan explained.

"That might be hard," Goku said, flying over with Seventeen and Eighteen. "Destroying that power ball may not be as easy as destroying a moon, we could pull their tails off but we'd have to get close and they may not allow that, plus it might be hard to generate the power needed to remove their tails."

"Wait, won't Gohan's tail just regrow?" Seventeen asked. "That's what Fu did when he brought the tail back, he just made it grow infinitely."

"Removing the tail even for a second could be of big help though," Eighteen said. "Maybe it will knock him out of his transformed state."

"Good idea, we'll work together to remove Gohan's tail, same with that Broly," Pan said. "Alright, let's try to get everyone on board, Cabba, Kale, our Broly..." Pan looked around for the other Saiyan. "Hey where'd he go?"

"He's over there." Eighteen said, gesturing to the big Saiyan, who seemed to be facing off against Cooler.

"Give me Cheelai, or you will perish," S Broly warned.

"If you want her so badly, then try and get her," Cooler taunted.

S Broly angrily snarled, powering up into Super Saiyan and charging at Cooler, the two clashing elbows. Cooler felt some force but knew that this Broly was still somewhat underpowered, he just had to maintain his upper hand.

Cooler quickly attempted to whack S Broly with his tail, but the brute Saiyan grabbed it and started spinning his opponent around and tossing him to the side of a cliff.

Cooler was quick in stopping himself, and quickly flew in at S Broly with both fists out just before the Saiyan had a chance to rescue the girls, clashing into him and into the ground below.

"Broly!" Cheelai shouted in worry.

"Hey maybe we should try making a run for it while that Cooler guy is distracted," Bulla said.

"Where too!? There are giant monkeys fighting nearby, you wanna get crushed!?" Videl asked.

"Videl has a point, for now it's better to stay here where Broly knows where we are, I think he's capable of taking down Frieza's brother," Cheelai said.

Cooler and S Broly continued their battle, S Broly proving to be much tougher than Cooler anticipated. After getting whacked to the ground, Cooler had come to the conclusion that this required much more power.

"So, you're stronger than I gave you credit for," Cooler said, floating toward S Broly. "In that case, allow me to extend my own power!" Cooler started to power up, increasing his strength by the tens, then hundreds, then thousands before transforming into a completely different form.

This wasn't unfamiliar to Cheelai, as she had seem this power before. "He's Golden...Just like his brother."

"You mean Frieza? Dad never mentioned anything about a Golden Form," Bulla said.

"Well it's something I've seen him do, so it looks like both brother can pull it off," Cheelai said.

"Surprised there Saiyan?" Cooler asked, presenting his Golden Form. "This technique may have been discovered by my younger brother, but I will put this power to better use than he has done. You may call me, Golden Cooler."

S Broly didn't care, he just wanted to lay waste to this guy and rescue his friend. He and Cooler resumed their battle in the skies, clashing in the background while the two giant apes continued their own battle

Z Broly got a few hits on Gohan, striking him with powerful punches. Gohan attempted to fight back, delivering a few uppercuts, but Z Broly proved to be stronger, powering through Gohan's attacks and then knocking him aside, creating an Earthquake as the ground trembled from Gohan's impact.

While Z Broly was distracted, Seventeen and Eighteen flew in and attempted to pull Z Broly's tail off, though the moment they grabbed on, the Saiyan had whipped his tail against a rock formation to prevent them from fully grabbing on.

Cabba, Caulifla and Kale also flew over in and were gonna blast the tail, but had to quickly scatter when Z Broly's fist came down at them.

"Gotta move quicker!" Cabba said, then flew toward Z Broly's head. "I'll keep him distracted while you go for the tail again!"

"Try not to get killed!" Caulifla called out.

"S-Sis! You can be more supportive than that!" Kale scolded. "Oh nevermind, let's hurry!"

"On it," Caulifla said as she and Kale resumed their plan, Cabba going over to blast Z Broly in the face while the two Saiyan girls attempted again to remove the tail.

While Gohan was attempting to get up, Pan had flown over behind him, charging up a Kamehameha, "Hope this doesn't sting too badly!" She fired the beam at Gohan's tail, but he instinctively deflected it away, knocking it back at Pan.

Fortunately Goku was able to fly in quick enough to pull Pan out the way. During this Sixteen also attempted to remove the tail, trying to grab and pull it off. Gohan grabbed Sixteen in his hand and tossed the Android away, right into the sides of a cliff.

"Let me try something," Goku said, holding his hand out. "Destructo Disc!" Using the attack he learned from his best friend Krillin, Goku had sent the ki blade right at Gohan's tail, however the boy had moved out the way in time. Goku however anticipated that and controlled the disc to coming back at Gohan.

The transformed boy continued to avoid the disc, though each attempt at his tail got closer and closer, making it harder to read where the attack was going to come from.

Watching from nearby, Turles had a smug looking grin on his face, "Clever tactic Kakarot, might wanna hurry, otherwise you might end up in the center of a massive footprint."

"So you can transform yourself right?" Slug asked.

"If I were to look up at the power ball, yes," Turles said, rubbing his chin. "Seems tempting too, maybe I can join in on the fun."

Fu looked on quite concerned, this was way too much power, and it was going to affect the planet's structure. He could already feel the atmosphere falling apart and the chains that bound the planets together becoming undone. "That's it, I'm getting rid of that thing," Fu said, unsheathing his sword. "This is only going to get worse for me, I don't want to risk this planet turning into ruins, I do a lot of research here!"

"You mean you haven't even prepared for a Great Ape?" Turles asked.

"This is too much power, I've had this problem before with another Saiyan named Cumber, I am not allowing this to continue," Fu said, aiming his sword. "I'll absorb the power of this power ball and-"

"Now hold on," Turles said. "Why not let them have a little more fun, I mean they've only just transformed, it can't be that bad.

"Don't interrupt me, I'm still pretty ticked you pulled a stunt like this," Fu said. "This isn't exactly what I had in mind when I gave Gohan his tail back."

"You returned his tail?" Turles asked.

"Yes, I wanted to see if he could harness power from it, make use of the Blutz waves too," Fu said. "I didn't expect him to be battling against another Great Ape, let alone having three so don't bother looking up, I'm destroying that power ball."

"Sorry, but I can't let you do that," Turles said, knocking the sword out of Fu's hand.

"Hey, what are you-" Fu was then blasted by Slug, knocking him to the ground, much to Android 21's surprise.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing!?" Android 21 asked.

"We're calling the shots now!" Turles said, blasting the female Android. "We're getting out of this world and collecting The Dragon Balls, we'll use it's power to become immortal!" Turles looked up at his Power Ball, "And it starts with this!"

Soon Turles began to transform, taking the form of the dreaded Great Ape, much to the shock and surprise of Fu and Android 21. While Turles turned into the beast, Slug also began to transform into a Giant Namekian.

"Those bastards, so they wanna turn against us do they," Android 21 began to power up. "Fine, we'll defeat them quickly, then I'll treat myself to a nice meal!"

"I hate to have to fight," Fu said, readying himself. "Looks like I won't have much choice!"

Turles slammed his fist down at the two, causing them to dodge, but leaving them open for Slug to hit them with a mouth blast. The attack wasn't enough to completely phase them but it did stun them long enough for Turles to whack them both with his tail, knocking them across the field.

Seventeen and Eighteen happened to notice that Slug and Turles have transformed as well, realizing how bad this situation was getting.

"Just what we need, three giant monkeys," Seventeen said.

"And a Giant Namekian, at this rate things are gonna go to hell fast," Eighteen said.

"So what, should we try to cut that other guy's tail off?" Seventeen asked.

"Seems like the logical choice, but we're already having lousy luck trying to get Broly's tail off, not to mention that it looks like-" Eighteen then noticed Goku's Destructo Disc heading towards Gohan. "Or maybe not..."

"Huh?" Seventeen also turned to Gohan, "Hey I think Goku's actually got it now."

"Yeah, he...watch out!" Eighteen shouted, pulling Seventeen out the way of a foot stomp from Broly.

"Honestly I can't even tell if that was on purpose or an accident," Seventeen said. "I don't even know how much control he has."

"I can't speak for him," Turles said, getting the attention of The Androids. "But I am fully aware of what I'm doing!"

Turles punched down at the two, to which they jumped away last second, but could not avoid his uppercut that knocked both into the air. Slug fired a mouth beam at them, which they both attempted to block with a combined ki attack.

Turles was about to give an assist, but Android 21 blasted him from the sides. He looked down and saw her flying in to attack, zapping him right in the eye.

"Ow, damn you!" He tried to knock her out the sky but she had dodged and blasted Turles's face, then blasted Slug, allowing The other Androids to overpower his ki attack and knock him back.

Seventeen and Eighteen then rained down ki attacks on Turles, though he whacked them both away, but fell victim to more ki blasts from Android 21.

As the Android twins recovered in the air, Sixteen had flown over to them. "We might need to re-strategize."

"No kidding, now we have another Great Ape and a Giant Namekian to deal with," Seventeen said.

"And it looks like Broly's having trouble of his own, our Broly that is," Eighteen said, gesturing to the battle between S Broly and Golden Cooler.

"Wait, why is Cooler gold colored?" Seventeen asked. "Oh never mind, this is turning into a Battle Royale!"

"Well you were the MVP in the Tournament of Power," Fu said, flying to the Androids. "Both of you were in a way."

"What are you doing here?" Eighteen asked.

"Maybe you haven't noticed, but Turles and Slug are after me and 21 as well, so we're now allies by default since we have the same enemy," Fu said.

"Uh, no, we're not allies," Seventeen said. "We still blame you for being stuck on this freaking planet."`

"Well if you want to get off, you'll have to actually survive, and if you want to survive, you'll have to do what I say," Fu replied.

"Is this a joke!?" Seventeen asked. "Why should we even trust you!?"

"Uh...were you not listening to what I just said?" Fu asked. "Honestly it's like you only ask this to be like some cliché tough guy like 'Ooh, how do we trust you, blah, blah, blah', I already gave an explanation, besides if we don't stop them fast, we'll all die, either from one of the Saiyans, from Slug, from Cooler or this planet falling apart from the sheer amount of raw power."

"Well, what do you suppose we do huh?" Seventeen asked.

"I just need to find my sword, if you can all distract our enemies long enough, I can destroy that power ball!" Fu said.

"It won't take long either, let's just keep him covered," Android 21 said.

Seventeen, Eighteen and Sixteen exchanged glances, before turning back to the two scientists.

"Alright then," Eighteen said. "Do what you gotta do."

"But if you think of betraying us, we will take action," Seventeen said. "We're not softies like Gohan and Goku, we will completely destroy the two of you."

"Yeah, I'm sure you will," Fu said. "Now go and let the others know so they can assist as well."

Fu and Android 21 went to go find the sword while Seventeen shot a few ki blasts into the air, hoping to get the attention of his allies. "Hey! Everyone over here quick!"

"It's urgent!" Eighteen called out.

"Urgent how!?" Caulifla asked, shooting some ki blasts at Z Broly.

"Yeah! We're in the middle of something else that's urgent!" Pan said, dodging Gohan's stomps.

"You wanna end this fast, then hurry over here!" Seventeen shouted.

"Seventeen, behind you!" Sixteen warned, the male cyborg turning to see Turles's hand coming towards him

"Oh hell no!" Seventeen shouted, shooting ki blasts at the hand to knock it back. Eighteen and Sixteen were quick to assist, keeping the giant ape hand at bay.

Slug attempted to assist but Goku had used Instant Transmission to appear before him and blasted the giant Namekian in the face with a Kamehameha.

"Man, I haven't seen a giant Namek since I fought Piccolo at the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament," Goku said.

"Wait, so Piccolo can do something like that!?" Seventeen asked.

"Huh?" Goku turned to Seventeen. "Well yeah, I think he said all the Warrior Clan Namekians can do that."

Pan, Cabba, Caulifla and Kale quickly flew over, finally completing the group for the moment.

"Alright, make it fast!" Caulifla said.

"Yeah, Gohan and that Broly may be distracted fighting each other, but it looks like we have newer enemies to worry about," Kale said, noticing an angry Turles and Slug.

"Well it turns out they betrayed Fu and that 21 girl, so they kind of need our help," Seventeen said.

"Fu says to keep the monsters distracted long enough for him to find his sword and destroy that power ball," Eighteen said.

Caulifla didn't look too thrilled to hear this plan, "So...what, now we gotta trust them? The same people who trapped us in this world!?"

"Hey I don't trust them either but for now we have a common enemy, might as well get this over with so we can take down the bigger threat," Seventeen said.

"Right, I suppose they're the lesser of the evils right now," Cabba said.

"But what about our Broly!?" Pan asked, gesturing to the ongoing battle between S Broly and Cooler, the two looking evenly matched for the most part.

"He'll be fine for now," Seventeen said, then saw Turles and Slug making their way over. "No time to argue, just go do what we need to do."

"Alright, myself along with Caulifla, Kale and Pan will keep them distracted," Cabba said. "The Androids can help search for the sword. Goku, make sure that Gohan and the other Broly don't cause too much distraction."

Goku turned around to the other giant apes, seeing Broly uppercut Gohan and knocking him to the ground. "Better yet, I better make sure Gohan stays in one piece."

"Hey wait, what about those girls?" Seventeen asked, gesturing to Cheelai, Bulla and Videl, who were all staying close together and away from the fighting.

"We'll help them out soon, but our top priority is destroying that power ball," Cabba said.

Suddenly S Broly got knocked past them, with Cooler flying after him and sending a barrage of finger beams at the Saiyan. "Give it up!"

Cooler flew in to attack again with a mighty punch, but Broly had grabbed his fist before it connected and turned him to punch the space tyrant down and flew after him with ki blasts of his own.

"Amazing how dedicated they are to their fight," Pan pointed out.

"As long as Broly keeps Cooler distracted," Cabba said, then turned to the other two enemies. "Better hurry, come on girls!"

Cabba led the Saiyan Girls to attack the giant enemies, with Cabba and Pan distracting Turles with ki blasts, as well as Caulifla and Kale doing their own distraction towards Slug.

The three Androids flew down below where Fu and Android 21 were still trying to find the sword.

"Of all the times to lose it," Fu said. "Somehow I knew I couldn't trust Turles and Slug, they were willing to betray Towa and Mira after all. At least a version of them were."

"I should have just turned them into snacks when I had the chance," Android 21 commented. "They'd be better off as a cake and a donut."

"See, that sounds creepy," Seventeen said, flying in with Eighteen and Sixteen.

"So you're actually gonna help are you?" Android 21 asked.

"Only because we want to stop those monsters and save our friend," Seventeen said. "We sure as hell aren't doing this just to help you."

"Well aren't you loyal, surprised you still have any sense of loyalty within you," Android 21 said.

"If you're still upset that I offed your significant other, I suggest you deal with it, in the end he's the one who turned me and my sister into androids!" Seventeen said.

"Technically, you're cyborgs," Fu said.

"Don't care!" Seventeen shouted.

"I suggest resuming this conversation at a later time," Sixteen said. "We have a task to complete."

"Yeah," Fu said, then turned to the Androids. "Hurry and find my sword so I can get rid of that power ball!"

"Yeah, don't start ordering us around," Eighteen said, then gestured to her friends. "Come on boys, you know what to do."

The three quickly scanned the area in hopes of finding the sword that Fu mentioned. As they did so, Fu himself had barely dodged a foot stomp by Slug.

"Even if we destroy the power ball, there is the issue of the Giant Namekian," Fu said. "Fortunately, I know a trick." Fu turned to Android 21, "I'll be back, I have a weakness to explain to our Saiyan friends."

Cabba continued blasting Slug with the girls, doing their best to distract him but his constant swiping does affect their concentration a bit, plus they don't want to risk accidentally hurting each other.

"This is one stubborn Namekian," Cabba said. "Amazing how much power he has."

"You know if this is something all Namekians can do, why the hell didn't Saonel and Pirina just do this during the Tournament of Power!?" Caulifla asked.

"Maybe they didn't know they could," Cabba said.

"Hey, excuse me, hey!" Fu said, approaching the trio. "Mind if I give you a tip?

"Uh, sure, what is it?" Cabba asked.

"Try whistling, Namekians hate the sound," Fu said. "Their ears are very sensitive to high pitched frequencies."

"Wow, it's that simple?" Cabba asked.

"Yeah, and with the size of his ears, it's bound to hurt a lot," Fu said. "Well I'm going back to find my sword, have fun!"

As Fu left, Cabba turned his attention to slug, "Alright, hope that guy was accurate." Cabba then turned and flew over to his team. "Pan! Kale! Caulifla! Start whistling!"

"Huh? What for?" Caulifla asked.

"Yeah, that sounds pretty random Cabba," Pan said.

"I know, but Namekians hate the sound," Cabba said. "It can stun Slug long enough for us to get a decent attack on him."

"What about that other guy?" Caulifla said, referring to Turles getting ready to attack them. Moments later, Cooler got knocked into the side of Turles's head, stunning the transformed Saiyan.

S Broly then flew over and punched Cooler away, flying after him again and sending some ki blasts his way.

"Quick, while he's stunned!" Cabba said and flew over with his friends. The four then started to whistle loudly in Slug's face, the best they could at least.

As Fu stated, this did bother Slug, the Giant Namekian covering his ears in pain and agony. "Hey! Cut that out!"

"It's working, keep it up ladies!" Cabba encouraged, then started whistling again, the four getting in closer as they began to charge some ki attacks.

"My ears! My poor ears!" Slug said, holding his head in sheer agony.

Turles had fully recovered from having Cooler knocked into him, he made a mental note to personally crush that other Broly before realizing Slug's situation.

"Slug! Watch out!" Turles said, rushing in to save his ally.

It was too late, the Quartet of Saiyans had fully charged their attack and sent it right after the Giant Namekian, blasting him down to size. Turles was too late to help his partner, as Slug fell to the ground, back to his regular size and out cold.

"Damn, so much for him," Turles said, then approached the four Saiyans, "But I should be able to take you four down on my own."

"You really think that? You could barely stop us before," Caulifla said.

"Yes, but I'm much stronger in my Great Ape Form," Turles said. "And if I need more power, I have all I need at my disposal."

"If you really think that," Caulifla said, getting into a stance. "Then come at us."

"Fools! Prepare to die!" Turles said, rushing at the Saiyans.

Goku kept his eye on the fight between Z Broly and Gohan, seeing his son on the losing end wasn't ideal for him to behold. "Dammit! Come on Gohan! Show some more power!"

Z Broly turned his attention to Goku, looking ready to attack, to which Goku was prepared. "Come on, try to get me if you can, it shouldn't be too hard to outsmart you."

Z Broly then smirked deviously, much to Goku's confusion. "Don't be so sure Kakarot."

That genuinely surprised Goku, "Wait, you can talk!?"

"That's not all I can do," Z Broly said, grabbing Goku from the sky and started to crush him. "Did you really think I was that mindless? That I wouldn't try to learn some control over this form!? This increases my power and allows me to wreak even more destruction, there was no way I would pass up the chance to learn full control, and now I'm starting to think that there's even more I can do!"

Goku struggled to escape Z Broly's grasp, transforming into a Super Saiyan ads he tried to pry his hands apart. "I won't...let you...get me!"

"It's useless Kakarot!" Z Broly shouted, clamping down on Goku, crushing him hard enough to make Goku spit out some blood. "You're gonna die, but not before I break every bone in your weak little body!"

Goku screamed out in pain, this getting Gohan's attention. "D-dad?" Hearing his father in agnostic torment, in the clutches of a Great Ape brought the young Saiyan back to when he saw his father being crushed by a Great Ape Vegeta all those years ago. He remembered even then his father had managed to get through to him, his first sign of control allowing him to fight against The Saiyan Prince.

"Oh shit, Goku's in trouble!" Eighteen said, noticing the situation from nearby.

"We gotta go help him then," Seventeen said, about to fly off.

"Hey you can't leave, we gotta find the sword!" Fu said.

"Slug's down and Cabba's group has Turles distracted, you don't need that much back up!" Seventeen said, flying off with his sister.

"Well, guess he's right, but still," Fu said, then noticed his sword in the distance. "Found it, let's go team!"

The more Z Broly crushed Goku, the more Gohan felt ire at seeing his father in danger. Both Androids flew over and blasted Z Broly, trying to get him to release Goku, but for their effots, they got whacked by the giant Saiyan's tail, knocking them to the side of a cliff.

"Foolish insects," Z Broly said, though this allowed Goku a chance to power up some more and try harder to pry himself free.

Now seeing his friends get hurt fueled Gohan even more as he stood up to face off against the other Saiyan, "Broly! Let my dad go!"

This surprised everyone there, especially Z Broly, "Wait, now that brat has-"

Gohan delivered a strong punch to Z Broly's face, causing him to free Goku, then delivered an uppercut to knock him back.

The Androids were quick to check on Goku, making sure he wasn't too hurt, though Goku held out his arm, "Don't worry I'm fine, he didn't crush me that badly."

"Well, it looks like Gohan's regained control of himself, don't know how long that'll last though," Seventeen said.

"It doesn't matter, once Fu finds that stupid sword of his, he'll be able to get rid of that power ball and we can finish off that other Broly for good," Eighteen said.

Gohan and Z Broly tried to out muscle each other, each one trying to take the other down, to which Goku and The Androids stood back, ready to attack if Gohan looked like he was gonna lose.

"You got this son, come on!" Goku encouraged.

Fortunately this could end soon, Fu was getting closer to his sword, but constantly had to avoid Turles's foot stomps. Android 21 and Sixteen had a similar problem, the closer each one got, the more they nearly got crushed. Though as this happened, Android 21 realized something that could at least reduce the Great Ape account by one.

"I'll handle this Fu!" Android 21 said, charging up some power and going behind Turles. "Take this!" She then blasted his tail clean off, much to the Saiyan's shock.

"No! I let my guard down!" Turles said as he began shrinking back down to regular size. Once the size of a regular Saiyan, he quickly flew over to Slug and pulled him aside.

"Not so fast!" Caulifla said, giving chase along with Kale.

"Finally, one down," Cabba said. "Once we destroy that power moon, then we'll be back to zero."

Pan looked back, seeing Z Broly and Gohan fighting again, while her father was still at a disadvantage, he was at least much more calculating. "We gotta hurry."

Fortunately they didn't have to wait long, Fu had grabbed his sword and aimed it at the Power Ball, "Seal up and Bound!"

The Power Ball then started getting absorbed into Fu's Sword, fully containing the energy and Blutz Waves from within. This finally allowed both Z Broly and Gohan to shrink down, the older Saiyan falling behind a rock formation and Gohan falling from the sky and landed on the ground.

"Yes! We finally did it!" Pan said, hugging Cabba in excitement. "Papa's back to normal!"

"Yeah, let's go check on him," Cabba said, flying over with Pan.

From above, S Broly had kicked Cooler away and blasted him through the side of a mountain, causing a huge explosion that gave the Saiyan the impression of victory. Of course he didn't fully care, he's just happy he got Cooler out of the way so he can rescue Cheelai.

Without any distraction, he flew over to his friend, smiling down at one of the only people in the Universe that showed him any sign of true friendship, "Cheelai...You're safe."

"Thanks to you Broly, I knew you would come," Cheelai said, hugging her friend.

"Aw, that's so sweet," Bulla said, looking on with hearts in her eyes.

"Eh, I guess so," Videl said with a non-caring shrug.

S Broly had turned to the two girls, "You also need to be rescued, correct?"

"Yes please, or at least take me to my friend Pan," Bulla said.

"I don't need to be rescued per say, but I suppose I can use the assistance" Videl said. "If you can get me to Gohan, that would be a huge help."

"Then I will be glad to be of assistance," S Broly said. He allowed Cheelai onto his back while Videl sat on his shoulder and Bulla sat on his arm. The young girl seemed to enjoy the idea of being the strong muscular arm of such a handsome man, already envying the fact that Cheelai is so close with him.

Soon everyone was making their way over to Goku and The Androids so they can be reunited and fully check on Gohan. Fu and Android 21 stayed more toward the back, just carefully observing the group and the surrounding area.

"Pan!" Bulla got off Broly's arm and went to hug her friend. "I'm so happy you came!"

"Of course, you're my best friend, it's the least I could do," Pan said, returning the hug.

"Does my dad know you're here? Does your dad know? What about our mothers? Or my brother Trunks? Or your Uncle Goten?" Bulla asked.

"I kind of came here by myself, you know, because I'm tough," Pan said, flexing her arm. "That and I didn't want to waste any time getting to you."

"Aw, you're sweet," Bulla said. "My own personal hero!"

"I'm just being a good friend, that's all," Pan said. "You can also thank Cabba, he along with Caulifla and Kale helped me out a lot."

"I haven't forgotten about Cabba," Bulla said, walking over to hug Cabba. "Thank you so much for helping Pan find me!"

"Sure, it's no trouble at all," Cabba said, somewhat nervous. "Anything for the daughter of Master Vegeta."

"Well the Master's daughter would like to repay you," Bulla said, then kissed Cabba on the cheek, getting a blush from the boy.

"Aw, you look so cute when you're embarrassed Cabba," Pan said. "Well, actually you look cute regardless."

This was really awkward for Cabba, having two girls be so affectionate with him, "Y-yeah, thanks."

"Hey, where's my kiss?" Caulifla asked, making her way over with Kale. "I helped too you know."

Bulla tapped her chin, "Well if you want one, I mean I normally wouldn't kiss a girl but since you helped-"

"I wasn't being serious, you're not my type anyway," Caulifla said, much to Bulla's annoyance.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Bulla angrily asked. "You'd be lucky to have a girl like me."

"Hey I'm happy with who I have now," Caulifla said, standing close to Kale. "Go back to flirting with Cabba, I really don't care."

Bulla huffed her cheeks in annoyance, then felt a comforting pat on her back. She turned to see a somewhat shy looking Pan.

"Don't worry about Caulifla, I personally think you're very pretty," Pan said.

"You're so sweet Pan, here," Bulla leaned down to kiss her cheek, something Pan didn't fully expect. "Kisses for those who appreciate me."

"Huh, thanks Bulla," Pan said, looking away.

"This looks like a really weird love triangle," Seventeen said.

"Kisses on the cheek doesn't always mean romance you dumbass," Eighteen said. "Ever hear of a friendly peck?"

"Is that what Chi-Chi does to me whenever she's happy?" Goku asked. "I remember she did that when I asked her to marry me."

"Well I'm sure the first time it was romantic, but it sounds like you're basically Friend-Zoning your wife these days," Eighteen said.

"Friend-Zoning?" Goku asked.

"Ugh, never mind, let's just get Gohan," Eighteen said, then saw Gohan standing up nearby, stepping into full view of everyone.

"Ow, my head. Never liked those Great Ape Transformations," Gohan said, then saw that everyone was there. "Looks like you're all ok, that's good." He noticed Cheelai, Bulla and Videl. "Oh great, we found our missing friends! Now we just have to find a way out of this world."

To Gohan's surprise, no one was really saying anything, in fact most of them looked surprised in their own way. Eighteen had a huge blush on her face, Seventeen looked to be holding back a laugh, Cabba had an awkward look, Caulifla seemed to be smirking in satisfaction, Kale had her head turned away while massively blushing, Bulla had a shocked look on her own face, with a huge blush to boot, Pan had a look of annoyance with a red face of her own, Cheelai nervously looked away, Videl couldn't stop staring, so far only Broly, Sixteen and Goku had neutral expressions.

"What's going on?" Gohan asked.

"Hm, maybe they're surprised because you're totally naked," Goku pointed out.

Gohan looked down and saw that he was indeed quite exposed, "Oh, yeah, forgot that also happens. Guess my clothes got destroyed when I turned Great Ape."

"Don't just say it so casually!" Pan angrily shouted, trying to look away. "Cover yourself up! Aren't you embarrassed!?"

"Um, well it never bothered me that much, I mean we're all friends aren't we?" Gohan asked.

"I just met you kid!" Cheelai said.

"Kid? Does that look like a kid to you?" Seventeen asked.

"Yeah, he's finely developed," Caulifla said, eyeing the young man. "Very finely deve-"

"This close, to tearing your freaking throat off!" Eighteen warned, holding her index and thumb close together. "Also, Videl!" This got the girl's attention, "Stop staring so much!"

Videl hadn't even realized she had been staring, she immediately screamed and covered her eyes, "Just put some damn clothes on kid!"

"I don't have any extra clothes though!" Gohan said.

"Seventeen, give him your shirt or something!" Eighteen said.

"Uh, that's not gonna cover what he needs to cover," Seventeen said. "Besides I don't want to walk around half naked."

"Hold on, I think I've got something," Pan said, pulling out a Hoi Poi Capsule. She threw it and revealed a wardrobe set. She searched around to see if she found something for Gohan, which she thankfully did. "Good, there was at least one left."

She pulled out a blue gi wth yellow pants and tossed them at Gohan, "There you go, hopefully they fit.

"Why do you have these?" Gohan said, picking them up.

"I usually keep extra clothes around so if I'm traveling I don't have to constantly wear the same thing," Pan said. "Since I mostly traveled with Grandpa, I kept clothes for him too, so if he either needed to change for the next day or if his clothes got damaged."

"But why do they look small?" Gohan asked.

"Because he got turned into a child in my timeline," Pan said. "If you want the details, I'll give them to you, but just put some clothes on."

"Um...there's no underwear," Gohan said.

"I didn't have any for Grandpa, not sure if he wears any," Pan said.

Suddenly everyone turned their attention to Goku, who looked confused, "What? They're kind of useless anyway."

Seventeen and Eighteen stepped away from Goku, not wanting to be anywhere near him.

"Don't you have anything?" Gohan asked. "It just feels weird not wearing any."

"Here," Pan said, tossing him a pair.

"Thanks," Gohan said, catching it, only to realize something awkward. "These are panties."

"Be happy I'm sharing mine, only because you're basically like family. Consider them my gift to you, I don't want them back," Pan said.

"I can't put on panties though, that's weird!" Gohan said.

"Hey it's either panties or nothing!" Pan said. "Your choice!"

Gohan groaned in annoyance, "Fine, just everyone turn away please."

"Oh so you're comfortable being completely naked but putting on lady's underwear is what gets you?" Seventeen asked.

"Just shut up and do what I say!" Gohan ordered.

"Someone's cranky," Seventeen said, then turned around with the others as Gohan got dressed, quickly slipping into the under garments, much to his embarrassment, something Caulifla snuck a peak at. Gohan then put on the blue and yellow gi, which fit a little tight but nothing he couldn't handle. "Alright, you're all good!"

Everyone turned back to see Gohan completely dressed, many thinking he looked pretty good in those clothes.

"Wow, you look so much like Grandpa when you're wearing that," Pan said.

"Yeah, it's almost uncanny," Bulla said.

"Thanks, it does feel kind of nice," Gohan said.

"It's probably the panties," Seventeen said, much to Gohan's annoyance.

"Do not ever speak of this!" Gohan warned. "Any of you!"

"No promises," Caulifla said, much to Gohan's annoyance.

"Look, let's focus for now," Cabba said. "We need to find a way out of this world and back to our own timelines."

"Just ask Fu, we completed his stupid game and got the girls back," Seventeen said. "So he owes us."

"So, let us go to him and-" Broly's sentence was cut short when he felt a strong attack to his back. Everyone turned to see that Fu used energy from his sword to cut Broly, knocking him to his knees.

Before anyone could react, Android 21 had zapped Broly through his shoulder, causing him to fall over, leaving him injured and near death on the ground.

"No! Broly!" Cheelai said, checking on her friend.

Everyone turned to the two Scientists, both looking to be in a pretty foul mood.

"Alright, I'll give it to ya," Fu said. "You did great, so far. Surviving Android 13, The Cell Juniors, Cooler, Turles and His Crusher Corps, and even Slug with his crew."

"You somehow even got passed Super Saiyan 3 Broly, very impressive," Android 21 said. "And the girls escaping on their own, marvelous twist."

"The Great Apes wasn't planned but still provided interesting data and some entertainment, but now comes the final test," Fu aimed his sword at everyone. "You have to defeat us if you want to leave."

"Always one thing after another with you," Seventeen said. "But fine, I'd love nothing more than to destroy you right now!"

"Don't think it will be easy," Fu said, his sword starting to give off some energy. Suddenly he began to power up, his hair starting to change and his muscles building.

"It will be quite the Challenge!" Android 21 said, as a swirling pink energy began to surround her.

Within moments, both Fu and Android 21 had completely changed. Fu was standing with his hair spiked out, red electricity surrounding and his muscle mass having increased. Android 21 was no longer human looking. Now she was fully pink, her clothes changing in appearance. Android 21 had turned into a Majin.

This looked brought fear into the eyes of Cheelai, Videl and Bulla, they recognized Android 21's form quite well, it was the form she was in when she transformed all those Saibamen into pastries for her to eat.

"Um, why does that chick look like a female Majin Buu?" Seventeen asked.

"This is my true form, not a human, but a Majin," Android 21 said, extending her arms out. "Don't I look lovely?"

Everyone looked ready for a fight, until they heard some groaning. They turned to see Z Broly making his way out of some rubble, still looking quite angrily, "K-kakarot!"

"Not him again," Seventeen said.

"Oh, let's make this fun," Android 21 said as she pointed to Broly, Fu doing the same with his sword as they began to power him up, Fu using the blutz waves he absorbed before.

"A Great Ape might be too much, at least several of them, but perhaps a controlled version of the power can be withstood in this world!" Fu said.

Z Broly started powering up as he let out a mighty scream. Within moments he started to take on yet another new form, one very familiar to Pan and Bulla and slightly familiar to the Universe Six Saiyans.

"You gotta be freaking kidding me!" Pan shouted in despair. Standing before them now was The Legendary Super Saiyan 4 Broly.

The proud Saiyan then let out a mighty scream, relishing in his new power, leaving the others concerned, knowing that this was gonna be a tougher fight than they expected.

"Don't think you'll leave this place alive," Fu said. "Once we're done with you, if Broly hasn't destroyed you completely, Android 21 will turn you into the finest snacks she could think off, then your power becomes hers while I absorb the energy of your timeline, making myself much stronger!"

"No you won't!" They heard a voice say, one familiar to many of them.

"Was that...my brother?" Bulla wondered.

Everyone turned to the side of a cliff to find five brand new but not unwelcome figures. Standing above were the group of Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks and Mai.

"It's...it's the me from the future...I think so at least," Gohan said.

"Master?" Cabba asked upon seeing Vegeta.

"I'm not your master, stop calling me that," Vegeta said.

"Hey! Other Gohan! What's up! Been a while!" The other Goku greeted.

"Hey! Dad! Er other dad!" Gohan said.

"What!? How did you all get here!?" Android 21 asked.

"With help from that little girl," Vegeta said, gesturing to a nearby Kai.

"I told you, I'm not a little girl! I'm the Supreme Kai of Time!" the Kai shouted, then turned to Fu and Android 21. "Sorry, but I'm shutting down this Prison Planet of yours, I will not allow you to continue using fighters for your own pleasure and disrupting the timeline!"

"Aw, I thought we were chums," Fu said. "But if you think you can take us...by all means, come and try."

"Hope for your sake, this isn't all you've brought," Android 21 taunted.

"Believe me, I can get more," Supreme Kai of Time said with a confident smirk.

Both Goku and Vegeta turned Super Saiyan Blue, while Trunks went Super Saiyan Rage and Gohan went Mystic, all four of them jumping down, ready for a huge showdown. The final battle was upon them.


	10. Culmination of Battle

Not too far off, Cooler was seen dragging himself out of the rubble, looking quite irritated by what had transpired a second ago.

"That accursed Saiyan, how dare he attempt to make a fool out of me!" Cooler stomped across the ground. "I'm not done yet, soon I will have all those fools bowing to me!"

As he walked, he noticed Turles nearby, trying to pull Slug away from the upcoming battle, "Come on, get up already, I don't want to keep dragging you around."

"Hey, you there," Cooler said, getting Turles's attention. "You were just a Great Ape yourself, weren't you?"

"What's it to you?" Turles asked, getting a good look at Cooler. "Hey aren't you part of Frieza's clan?

"I am his older brother, and soon it will be my clan, once I prove that I am much stronger than he is," Cooler said.

"Great, really don't care though," Turles said, helping Slug up. "Seems like you had a bit of a struggle against that big brute."

"He got lucky, it won't happen twice," Cooler said. "I am going to destroy him, then I will destroy the others, after I make them bow to me."

"Not before I get a chance of revenge myself," Turles said. "Those maggots made a fool out of me, I want my revenge."

"Yeah," Slug said, finally regaining his composure, "I'm ready to crush those fools."

"Do what you wish, but I will land the final blow," Cooler said, stomping over with the other two villains right behind him.

Fu and Android 21 looked around, seeing that not only did they have their already captive enemies to tend to, but also a brand new set of enemies, not that they cared much, they felt confident enough to come out on top, especially knowing they had an unofficial ally in SSJ4 Broly.

"Alright Goku, be real," Seventeen said. "Think we have a chance against these guys?"

Z Goku took a moment to scan their power levels, coming to different conclusions for them. "We can probably handle Fu, but he's pretty strong now so it won't be easy. I can't get a full lock on Android 21 since she's that, an Android. Broly, the evil one, he's super strong, so he might completely obliterate us."

"So we're basically screwed then?" Eighteen asked.

"Not exactly," Z Goku said. "Remember we have friends here to help." He gestured to the other time travelers. "They may not show it, but they're hiding a lot of power."

S Goku stood by Vegeta, Trunks and Adult Gohan, the four ready to do battle while Mai made her way towards The Supreme Kai of time, standing back in case she herself needs to be of any use.

S Goku noticed that S Broly was injured and on the ground, "Those two must be tough if they were able to take down Broly." He noticed Z Broly standing nearby, "That other guy, he reminds me a lot of Broly."

"That is Broly," Supreme Kai of Time said from close by. "But from a different timeline, where evil has manifested in his heart."

"Guess he never made any friends," S Goku said. "Poor guy, that power though, incredible."

"He's made it all the way to Super Saiyan 4," Supreme Kai of Time said. "Be careful Goku, that form could be even stronger than Blue."

"I'm familiar with that transformation, I think I'll be fine," S Goku said, then powered into Super Saiyan Blue, with Vegeta doing the same.

"Try not to mess around too much Kakarot," Vegeta said. "There are bystanders to be aware of."

"Don't worry, I won't get too carried away," S Goku said.

"What's with their hair?" Pan asked. "I've never seen a Super Saiyan form like that."

"That's Super Saiyan Blue," Cabba said, getting Pan's attention. "It's when a Saiyan completely masters God Energy."

"Super Saiyan Blue? I think I've heard that name before," Pan said, focusing back on the alternate version of her grandfather.

S Goku and Vegeta made their way over to Z Broly, glancing up at the giant Saiyan.

"Another Kakarot," Z Broly said. "What ridiculous form is that? Blue hair? Is that suppose to make you stronger?"

"Of course, wanna see for yourself?" S Goku asked, getting into a stance. "Bring it on Broly."

Z Broly then reeled in and threw a strong punch at the two Blue Saiyans, to which they returned with their own dual punches, creating a massive shockwave that blew everyone back a bit.

"Whoa! What power!" Z Goku said.

Even Cooler seemed impressed by what he saw, "Those two have reached quite the height in power, destroying them may prove to be more challenging than I thought."

Z Broly took to the air with the two Saiyans and they began a two against one battle. While normally they would opt to fight one on one, in a situation like this, teamwork was a must.

"Glad they went straight to the team-up," Supreme Kai of Time said. "Their battle against Jiren in the Tournament of Power might have finally clued them into the value of teamwork."

"Not surprising, that Broly is powerful, he may be stronger than Jiren," Adult Gohan said. "I wouldn't be surprised if he were at Beerus's level."

Fu looked up in surprise, "Huh, lot of power, let's see how two Blues do against a Legendary Super Saiyan 4." He looked down to the others, "As for all of you, tell me, which one of you wants to try to take me down first?"

"That, would be my pleasure!" Seventeen shouted, flying towards Fu, though just before reaching him, Android 21 appeared in front of the brash Android.

"Not so fast!" Android 21 then kicked Seventeen aside, then flew at him to continue attacking, though as she expected, Eighteen flew over as well, so she quickly fired a beam at the blonde Android.

"Not quite!" Eighteen said, dodging out of the way and sending another beam toward the Majin. While 21 managed to deflect it, she was unable to see Seventeen's attack coming, the male cyborg surprising her with a kick to the side of her face.

"Circle around her!" Seventeen said, the two siblings flying around and firing ki blasts at their enemy, to which she put her guard up, enduring the attacks for the moment.

Fu attempted to go save his partner, but Kid Gohan flew in his path. "Sorry, you gotta get through me."

"Won't be hard," Fu said, attempting to slash Kid Gohan with his sword, though the young boy did a twirl dodge that led into a backhanded fist into Fu' stomach to knock him back, then Gohan flew in to throw a series of punches.

Fu recovered and used some non lethal ki to push Kid Gohan back and flew in to attack again but Pan had intercepted, kicking Fu in the head.

"I'm here for you Gohan!" Pan said, flying beside her miniature father.

Fu shook off his attack, taking in the sight. "Father and daughter teaming up, how sweet."

"Time to pay you back for kidnapping my friend," Pan said, then flew in to attack Fu, Kid Gohan doing the same, both of them going hard on their attacks.

Z Goku and Sixteen stood right by each other, observing the fights so far, trying to figure out when to step in. They then felt a shadow looming over them, both of them turning around to see Golden Cooler.

"Time to destroy you!" Cooler said, readying a blast. However Adult Gohan and Trunks flew over to kick Cooler in the head, knocking him back.

"Not today Cooler!" Trunks said, getting into a stance.

"We're gonna take you down!" Gohan said, getting into his own stance.

"I don't know who you two are, but those who stand in my way with perish!" Cooler said, marching over.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves then," Trunks said, grabbing his sword. "I'm Trunks, Vegeta's son. I traveled back in time and killed both your brother and your father."

"And I'm Gohan," Adult Gohan said. "Though I've been told you've heard of me, you just never lived long enough to see me at my age."

"I see, you're the little brat of Goku's," Cooler said. "As for you, I don't care if you are Vegeta's son, and while I couldn't care less about my brother, I will put you in your place, both of you, and show you who the true strongest in the Universe is!"

Cooler rushed to the two hybrids, both flying in to attack the space tyrant. Though as they battled into the air, Z Goku and Sixteen had more trouble in the form of Slug and Turles.

"It's finally time Kakarot, time to exact my revenge upon you!" Turles said, grabbing an extra piece of fruit.

"I can't wait to smash you into the ground," Slug said, getting a fruit of his own from Turles. "I'll even destroy this tin can while we're at it."

The two took a bite from the fruit, and their power spiked exponentially. Goku had transformed into a Super Saiyan and clashed with Turles while Slug went after Sixteen. The two battles took to the skies, traveling around at high speeds.

Cabba and his team were checking on S Broly with Cheelai, Bulla and Videl. Fortunately there isn't any fatal damage and he should be fine. But they still had to tend to him to make sure his injury didn't get any worse. Cheelai had some medical supplies on her and was doing her best to treat his wound, though the amount of fighting was proving to be a distraction.

"We should probably move Broly somewhere safe," Cabba said. "It's not safe for him here."

"You all can go," Caulifla said, getting the attention of the others as she walked off, transforming into a Super Saiyan 2. "I got some asses that need to be kicked."

"Caulifla, can't that wait?" Cabba asked. "Broly needs our help!"

"You help him then, you and Kale, I'm not missing out on this action!" Caulifla said, and before the rest could protest, she had quickly flown away, much to their annoyance.

"It's like you can't reason with her sometimes," Cabba bitterly said, then turned his attention back to S Broly. "Nevermind that, Broly's our priority right now."

As they tended to that, Caulifla flew toward the fight that S Goku and Vegeta were having with Z Broly, the brute knocking the two Saiyans toward a cliffside. As Z Broly went in to attack, Caulifla appeared before him.

"Crusher Cannon!" Caulifla started blasting the evil Saiyan, trying to knock him back. It didn't do much, but fortunately she got some assistance from the warriors she had decided to fight beside.

"Galick..." Vegeta charged his attack.

"Kamehame..." S Goku charged his own attack.

"GUN!/HA!" Both Saiyans fired their attacks alongside Caulifla, keeping Z Broly at bay.

"Heh, been a while Caulifla," S Goku said, still holding his beam. "Hope you've gotten stronger since the Tournament."

"Of course I have! I am gonna surpass you someday Goku!" Caulifla said, adding more power. "You too 'Master Vegeta'!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Vegeta said, putting extra force into his Galick Gun. The three Saiyans continued pushing their energy, hoping to overwhelm Z Broly, but in a flex of power, he managed to null and negate the beams, creating a shockwave that pushed the three back.

"Heh, he's pretty strong," S Goku said. "Probably stronger than the Broly we fought."

"Looks like it, I don't know what this freakish form is, but it's certainly beyond probably even the Gods," Vegeta said.

"It's called Super Saiyan 4," Caulifla said. "I first saw it when I went to that other future."

"You mean when you stole my son's time machine?" Vegeta asked.

"I didn't steal it, I borrowed it," Caulifla said. "I gave it back after all, I just wanted to try the thing out."

"Well I guess it had good use, I actually heard of Super Saiyan 4 as well, from the other me," S Goku said. "How does it work?"

"It involves the Saiyan tail and something called Blutz Waves," Caulifla said. "Honestly I don't even know if I can go Super Saiyan 4, though I'd love to try."

"Well I don't know it myself, though it's pretty powerful if two Super Saiyan Blues can't handle it," S Goku said. "Then again, maybe all we need is one."

Vegeta groaned in annoyance, "Now? I was hoping you wouldn't consider that til later."

"I'm no more interested in doing this than you are," S Goku said, pulling out a Potara Earing. "But we don't really have much a choice. If we wait too long, we're not going to survive."

"The Potara?" Caulifla said, recognizing the jewelry.

"Yeah, the Supreme Kai of our Universe gave this too us when he heard about this from The Supreme Kai of Time," S Goku said, then turned to his rival. "Well Vegeta?"

Vegeta looked less than eager, to have to resort to fusion this early in the fight seemed so weak and pitiful. However, given Broly's SSJ4 power, he might not have much choice. "Fine, give it here."

S Goku tossed the earing to Vegeta, the Prince reluctantly placing it on his right ear while Goku placed his on the left ear. "We'll make this fast."

"Better," Vegeta said, then the two were pulled together in a blinding flash of light.

Caulifla witnessed first hand the fusion of the two Saiyans, no longer Goku or Vegeta.

"What? Who are you supposed to be?" Z Broly asked.

"I am no longer Kakarot or Vegeta, I am Vegito!" the Fusion said, powering into Super Saiyan Blue. "Gotta make this fast, don't want to make the same mistakes as I have done before ."

"Holy shit!" Caulifla shouted. "So that's the Fusion of Goku and that Vegeta guy! It's so amazing!"

"I don't care who you are, you stand in my way, YOU DIE!" Z Broly shouted, flying in to attack, though Vegito quickly blocked the punch.

"Not so fast!" Vegito said, then tossed Broly's fist aside and kicked the massive Saiyan in the face. He then folded his arms and started kicking his opponent several times, zipping around him as his attacks landed, then landed a anchor kick to the back of Z Broly's head, knocking him to the ground below.

This got the attention of the other villains and Z Fighters nearby, each of them beholding the power of Vegito.

"Who's that suppose to be?" Pan asked.

"Vegito," Fu said. "The Potara Fusion of Goku and Vegeta."

"Potara?" Kid Gohan asked, then remembered something Goku from the future had told him.

"Potara? Oh I've heard of that," Pan said. "So that's their other Fusion. In my timeline I saw them fuse into Gogeta, but that was through the Fusion Dance."

"I really can't imagine Vegeta doing that, unless he was really desperate," Kid Gohan said.

"This might be troublesome," Fu said, aiming his sword at the two. "This means I need to take you both down and fast, then go rid this world of Vegito."

"No way you're defeating us!" Pan said, flying in to attack some more, with Kid Gohan right behind her.

"Who in the hell is that guy supposed to be?" Seventeen asked, halting his fight against Android 21.

The evil android stopped long enough to see the Fusion, "Damn, Goku and Vegeta must have used the Potara earrings to fuse."

"Potara earrings?" Eighteen asked.

"Don't worry about it, not like you're gonna live long enough to need an explanation anyway," Android 21 said, attacking the two some more.

Cabba watched in in amazement where he was from, having successfully relocated Broly someplace safe. "Such speed, did he use those special earrings? Is that what Master and Goku look like when they fuse?"

"Just like me and Caulifla at the Tournament of Power," Kale said.

"Hey," Cheelai said, getting their attention. "Were fine for now, if you want to go and help your friends then I say go for, they probably need your assistance anyway."

Cabba nodded, "You're right." He turned to his ally, "Come on Kale, let's see how we can help."

"Uh, right," Kale said, flying towards the fight with Cabba.

"Father has used the Potara," Trunks said, helping Adult Gohan fight Cooler. "It won't be long now."

"We can always cound on my dad and yours to save the day, especially when they work together," Adult Gohan said.

The two half Saiyans continued their assult on the older brother of Frieza, who held his own quite well againt the Super Saiyan and Mystic Warrior.

Z Goku seemed impressed from where he was, "Wow, so that's my fusion with Vegeta? Who would have thought he'd actually be willing to fight that closely?"

"Don't take your eyes off your opponent!" Turles shouted, kicking Goku hard in the head, knocking him to the ground below. He himself took a moment to take note of the Fusion. "Damn, that's gonna cause trouble later."

Z Broly stepped out of the crater that formed from the impact from Vegito's strike, looking especially furious. "That was nothing!"

Z Broly flew in and threw a strong punch that Vegito needed both hands to block, then tried to kick Z Broly's head but that attack got blocked as well and allowed the Legendary Saiyan to get in a good punch to the fusion.

"Strong, aren't you?" Vegito said, shaking off the punch and flying in with a punch of his own, then delivered several more to Broly's upper body. Vegito then spin kicked Broly aside and aimed his palm. "Big Bang Attack!"

The signature move of Vegeta was hurled at the savage Saiyan, but it was deflected by a mighty punch, right toward where Fu was fighting Kid Gohan and Pan, leaving the two kids in danger.

"Hey watch out!" Vegito warned.

Gohan and Pan turned around and saw the oncoming blast, but fortunately Seventeen and Eighteen had destroyed it with a dual ki blast.

"Whoa! Thanks you two!" Kid Gohan said.

"No trouble," Seventeen said, then resumed helping his sister fight off Android 21 while Kid Gohan and Pan went back to fighting Fu.

"That was close, good thing-" Vegito's sigh of relief was halted when Z Broly flew in with a double fist to his back and then whacked the fused Saiyan down to the cliffside.

"Time to perish," Z Broly said, charging up some energy. He then flew in to attack some more, Vegito desperately going on the defense.

Caulifla groaned in annoyance, she wanted to help but she didn't have the power needed. As she plotted a way to help, she was suddenly joined by Kale.

"Looks like they lost their advantage," Kale said. "If we don't act soon, they'll lose!"

"Ugh, too bad we don't have our own set of those earrings," Caulifla said. "Maybe there's another way?"

"Need some earrings?" they both heard. The two turned to see The Supreme Kai of Time.

"You're that little girl from before," Caulifla said.

"I'm not a little girl!" Supreme Kai of Time said. "I am the keeper of time, I'm a pretty big deal in the world of Kais."

"Well that's great and all, but that's not much to help us," Caulifla said. "We need earrings. Unless you're able to contact Lord Fuwa then-"

"You know since I'm a Supreme Kai, that means I have those earrings," Supreme Kai of Time said. She then removed the pair on her ears, "So these work just as well." She tossed the earrings to two female Saiyans, "Make good use of them."

"Don't gotta tell me twice," Caulifla said, placing the earing on her right ear, "Get to it Kale!"

"Yes Sister," Kale said, placing the earing on her left ear.

Within moments, the two had been pulled together, creating a brand new being. This once against got the attention of the nearby fighters, who had seen the second Potara Fusion within a short time span.

This same fusion had sped in and kicked away Z Broly, allowing Vegito some room to breath as he turned his attention to his fellow fused warrior.

"You too huh?" Vegito said.

Z Broly had flown back over, glaring angrily at this girl, "Who are you?"

"I am the Fusion of Caulifla and Kale, my name is Kefla!" the girl said, powering up. "And this is the full extend of my power!"

She had turned Super Saiyan, then Super Saiyan 2, but she didn't stop there. The fused girl continued to power up, letting out a scream that shook the world, surprising everyone nearby.

"Caulifla and Kale fused as well," Kid Gohan said. "Wow, they're really strong together."

"I'll say, two fused fighters, that'll really help us out," Pan said.

Android 21 had blasted Seventeen and Eighteen back, before noticing the fusion and power of Kefla, "How many of those earings do these time travelers have!? At this rate everyone will fuse into one Super Warrior!"

Kefla continued to power up until she had reached a brand new form. Floating before everyone was the super power of Kefla's Super Saiyan 3.

"See that Goku? I could make it to three, and it's gonna be better than yours!" Kefla boasted, letting out a mighty yell as she flew in and did a double punch to Z Broly's stomach, knocking the wind out of him as she went for a mighty uppercut to the brute.

Vegito then teleported over Z Broly and kicked him across the face and sent some ki blasts at him, allowing Kefla a chance to fly in with a kick to knock Broly away some more.

"Yeah, let's keep at it!" Kefla said, flying in to continue her attack.

"Don't gotta tell me twice," Vegito said, flying in as well, the two fusions double teaming the massive Super Saiyan 4.

Nearby, Z Goku and Turles continued to do battle, the former having reached Super Saiyan 2 and putting up a fight against the fruit powered Saiyan.

"Why do you look so much like me?" Z Goku asked, kicking Turles back.

"We're low class Saiyans, that's why," Turles said, flying in for a forearm to Goku's face.

Z Goku retaliated with an uppercut and then a knee to Turles's head, spinning into a back kick to his sides. "Kind of weird that we look almost like twins, you're not my brother and you're not a Kai that's impersonating me."

"It's just genetics," Turles said, turning to punch Z Goku hard in the gut and then kicked him under the chin. "Simple as that."

Turles flew in to attack again, but Z Goku used his Instant Transmission to appear behind his doppelganger and then punched him back, charging a ki attack immediately afterwards, "Kamehame...HA!"

Turles had recovered and blocked with his hand, attempting to keep the beam away though Goku just put extra power into his attack. Turles struggled, trying to maneuver the beam away from his body. With one final push, he sent the beam flying upwards and away from him.

"Gonna have to do better than that Kaka-" Turles's boasting was halted by a teleportation punch from Goku, followed by an uppercut and a second yet quicker Kamehameha, sending Turles to the sky above.

Z Goku took a moment to catch his breath, knowing that won't keep Turles away for long. He then saw Sixteen get knocked right past him, surprising Goku for a moment.

"Sixteen?" Z Goku went to go check on his friend when he felt Slug grab his ankle using his extended arm and slammed him down to the ground below.

"Try getting out of this one!" Slug said, charging up an energy attack, however just before his attack could land, Cabba, in SSJ2, had flown in and kicked Slug in the face, knocking the evil Namekian back.

"I won't allow you to do that!" Cabba said, flying in to attack some more, but Slug had dodged and punched Cabba in the sides, then hit an uppercut to knock him into the air.

"Wanna be a tough guy huh!?" Slug said, using his extended arm to grab Cabba by the ankle and pulled him in for a mega punch to his stomach and then hit a mouth blast straight to his face.

Sixteen struggled as he made his way to Slug. He carefully aimed his arms and hit Slug with a double rocket punch, one to his stomach and one to his face, stunning him long enough for Goku to teleport in and hit a massive forearm to Slug's face, followed by several ki blasts to keep him down.

At this point however, Turles had come back down and kneed Z Goku hard in the back, knocking the wind out of him. Once on the ground, Turles powered up his ultimate attack, "Kill Driver!"

The massive purple ki attack was released with a vengeance, completely engulfing Goku in it's power.

"No! Goku!" Sixteen shouted, flying in to ram Turles off of his friend before any more damage could be done. Sixteen aimed his still handless arms at Turles, "Hell Flash!'

Now it was Sixteen's turn to unleash a fury of power, hitting Turles with his strongest move, surrounding the area in pillars of fire.

Z Goku struggled to move, seeing only Sixteen deliver his strongest attack, "Glad...to have a buddy...like him."

Sixteen continued his attack, though it proved to be fruitless as Turles had powered through and punched Sixteen away. The only damage done was Turles's armor being nearly destroyed, much to his annoyance.

"I'll admit, that stung a bit," Turles then blasted Sixteen hard, completely destroying his left arm and most of his upper body, including part of his face. "But it will be your last attack."

"No! Sixteen!" Z Goku shouted in worry, wanting to help his friend but finding it hard to move. Fortunately a new face arrived to help, as a new yet familiar person arrived in the nick of time to kick Turles away.

"What the...Vegeta?" Z Goku said, seeing what looked to be the Saiyan Prince.

It was indeed Vegeta, but not the one this Goku knew. This Vegeta had shorter hair, jeans, a tank top and a sleeveless, leather vest. "Kakarot...in over your head?"

Goku couldn't believe his eyes, "No way, is that really you Vegeta?"

"Of course, but not your Vegeta, I come from a different timeline," the new Vegeta said. "I'm just here to find my daughter, some child claiming to be a Kai told me she would be here."

"I heard that! I'm not a child!" Supreme Kai of Time shouted.

Vegeta couldn't care less of course, "She didn't give me a lot of details, she just opened a portal to this dimension for me, though her portal left me on another part of this planet, very poor planning I should say."

"I am not that far away you know!" Supreme Kai of Time said.

"Yeah, yeah," GT Vegeta said, helping up Goku. "So, which timeline are you from? The Kakarot of my time is now a child, if you can believe that."

"I heard, something about the Dragon Balls?" Z Goku said.

"Yes, now answer my question, when are you from?" GT Vegeta asked.

"Um...well it's been a couple of years since I fought Frieza and we just had the Android problem, with a few others that came as a result of time travel," Z Goku explained.

"I see, so you're barely at my level now," GT Vegeta said. "You're nowhere near Super Saiyan 4, though I heard from the Kakarot of my time as well as my daughter that another transformation exists."

"She must mean Super Saiyan Blue, yeah I'm nowhere near that either, I just figured out Super Saiyan 3, appearently I was seven years early for that," Z Goku said, then gestured to Vegito. "If you wanna see blue, it's right over there."

GT Vegeta took a glance at the Fusion of himself and Goku, still teaming with Kefla to fight SSJ4 Broly. "Impressive, perhaps I shoudl strive to reach that form too. But if I'm not mistaken, is that Vegito?"

"Yeah, another version if me and you came, the ones who trained with The Gods, and used some earrings to fuse," Z Goku explained.

"And who is that other Saiyan?" GT Vegeta asked. "I don't suppose she's from this Universe 6 place my daughter spoke of."

"She is," Cabba said, floating down while holding a very injured Sixteen. "That's Kefla, a Potara Fusion of my friends Caulifla and Kale."

"And who might you be?" GT Vegeta asked.

"Cabba sir," The boy replied, gently letting Sixteen down. "I'm the leader of the Sadala Forces, the you of my timeline is kind of like my mentor."

"Sadala? So it still exists in your world?" GT Vegeta asked.

"Hey!" Turles shouted. "Did you forget about us!?"

"It's very rude to keep people waiting while in the middle of a fight!" Slug shouted.

"Ugh, who exactly are those guys? And why does one of them look like Kakarot?" GT Vegeta asked.

"One of them is Turles, he comes a different timeline," Cabba said. "I don't know the full details though, same with that other guy, his name is Slug."

"Well it matters very little, I'll destroy them," GT Vegeta said. "Stand back."

The Saiyan Prince powered up, generating a ton of energy, to which Z Goku and Cabba flew back, assisting Sixteen in the process. Within moments, Vegeta had fully transformed into a Super Saiyan 4, surprising the others.

"Another Super Saiyan 4, that's so neat," Z Goku said.

"It's beyond just neat, it's amazing," Cabba said.

GT Vegeta stepped forward to the two villains, "Well, who wants to die first?"

"That cocky little," Slug said, angrily clenching his fists. "He's going down!"

Slug flew after GT Vegeta, ready to dish out a mighty attack, but GT Vegeta had sidestepped and kicked Slug into the air, charging up his Ultimate move. "Final Shine...Attack!"

He had then sent the beam into th sky, completely engulfing and obliterating Slug, finally putting an end to the evil Namekian.

Turles looked on in shock and surprise, seeing his partner so easily dealt with. Vegeta then turned his attention toward the lone Saiyan.

"You're turn," GT Vegeta said, smirking sinisterly.

Turles nervously took a few steps back, reaching around in hopes of finding an extra fruit, he needed power and he needed it now. Fortunately he found it and was ready to take a bite, but GT Vegeta had flew in and punched the rogue Saiyan hard, knocking him to the floor before cupping his hands together.

"Final Flash!" GT Vegeta sent his other mega attack right at Turles, destroying him just the same as Slug.

"Dang Vegeta, that's some power you had there," Z Goku said.

"It was nothing," GT Vegeta said. "They were already weak after all, you all did very well for yourselves."

Cabba bowed to Vegeta, "Thank you master."

Z Goku looked around, "So, what do we do now? Should we help the others?"

"I doubt they'll need it," GT Vegeta said. "Let them have their fun, I'm going to find my daughter."

As GT Vegeta flew off, Z Goku focused his attention to Sixteen, "Guess we should get you somewhere safe, you're kind of a mess."

"You need to rest us as well Goku, that fight took a lot out of you," Cabba said.

"Yeah, looks like I have a lot more training to do," Z Goku said. "Kind of excited for it."

"You always aim to get stronger, I can see why Hit respects you so much," Cabba said.

"Hit? Who's that?" Z Goku asked.

"Right sorry, I forgot you're not the Goku from my time," Cabba said. "Never mind then, let's get Sixteen to safety."

As Z Goku and Cabba flew Sixteen off, the battles continued, with Trunks and Adult Gohan fighting Cooler nearby, both warriors attempting to gain an advantage over the space Tyrant.

"He's much stronger than I thought," Trunks said. "He really is Frieza's brother."

"I'm more than that," Cooler said, whacking Trunks down with a punch, "I am much stronger and superior, I am the true pride of my clan!"

Cooler threw a punch at Adult Gohan, but the prodigy hybrid ducked and landed a strong blow to Cooler's abs, taking the tyrant by surprise, then delivered a knee strike to right under Cooler's chin.

Trunks then flew in and punched Cooler in the face, winding around and for an elbow to the chest.

"Damn runts!" Cooler said, kneeing Trunks in the stomach and elbowing Gohan in the face. "None shall surpass me! I am the strongest in the Universe!"

Cooler sent a ki blast at Adult Gohan, but he quickly deflected it and flew in to land a few kicks to the Golden warrior.

Trunks grabbed his sword and flew at Cooler, sending a bunch of ki blasts through the sword, which Cooler managed to block, but wasn't fast enough to block an incoming punch from Trunks.

"I'll destroy you, just like I did to your brother and father!" Trunks shouted.

"More what my family did to yours! We're the reason you'll never know your Grandfather, The King!" Cooler shouted, punching Trunks hard across the jaw.

Adult Gohan flew in at Cooler, the two entering a clash across the skies, Gohan keeping up with the Golden form of Cooler.

"I'll admit, you seem just as strong as your brother," Gohan said, then got in a punch to Cooler's face. "But I'm just as much on his level!"

"You are both beneath me!" Cooler said, kicking Gohan back and then hitting him with a massive ki blast. "I am superior to both him, and you! As well as your puny friends!"

Trunks flew in with his sword, enhancing it with ki and slashing at Cooler's chest, knocking him back a little.

"You know, Frieza might be pompous and arrogant," Adult Gohan said, flying in while holding his somewhat injured chest. "But at least he recognized talent, if anything you're worse than Frieza, it just sounds like you can't handle the fact that your younger brother surpassed you."

"Choose your next words carefully, otherwise I'll make your death slow and painful!" Cooler shouted, flying in and firing ki blasts at the two Saiyans, but they were quick to deflect and dish out a double punch to his face, knocking him back.

"Ready to end this Trunks?" Adult Gohan asked.

"You got it Gohan!" Trunks replied.

Cooler, after recovering from the punch, attempted to continue fighting, but Gohan had knocked him back and charged up his ki, "Kamehame-HA!"

The blue beam made it's way straight to Cooler, which he quickly blocked with his hands. "You fool! Did you really believe this would be all you needed to defeat me!?"

"No, but this will!" Trunks shouted from below as he held his hands hope, "Heat Dome!"

Trunks sent his upwards attack right towards Cooler, the attack taking him by surprise as he was knocked upward into the air.

"No! This can't be!" Cooler shouted, struggling to escape.

Gohan once again charged his Kamehameha, "It's over for you Cooler!" He sent the beam once more, combining it with Trunks's Heat Dome Attack, completely engulfing Cooler and finally putting an end to the older brother of Frieza, leaving one less enemy for the Z Fighters to worry about.

"We did it!" Trunks said, turning to Gohan. "We won!"

"You did great Trunks, it's an honor to fight alongside you," Adult Gohan said.

"The honor is all mine," Trunks replied, happy to once again fight alongside his master, even if it was a different version. Fact is it was still Gohan, regardless of the timeline. "We should probably help the others."

"I think they're doing fine for now, we don't want to get in their way," Adult Gohan said. "Come on, let's go check on the girls that needed our help."

"Those girls, isn't one of them Videl?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah, gonna be a bit weird to see her as a, what, ten year old kid?" Adult Gohan said. "Something along that range."

"I think Mai went to check on them as well, let's go meet her," Trunks said, flying towards the group.

In the distance, Z Broly continued to do battle against Vegito and Kefla, landing massive punches to both fused fighters, taking them by surprise.

"Man, he's got more power than I thought," Vegito commented, trying to keep a distance through some ki blasts. "If I don't hurry, my Fusion could run out, I'm already putting out a lot of power as it is."

Kefla got knocked toward Vegito, which he caught her before she flew off too far, the female fusion looking quite furious.

"Dammit, where is his extra power coming from!?" Kefla wondered.

"He's just too stubborn to lose," Vegito said. "Look we gotta come up with a plan to end this fast, the last thing we need is for either of our Fusions to expire, or allowing the earrings to get destroyed."

"Well what do you suggest?" Kefla asked.

Before Vegito could answer, Z Broly flew right at the two and landed a strong punch that hooked both of them, then flew into a cliffside and smashed the two through. He then flew back and charged a massive green energy ball. "Die!"

He sent the blast right at the cliffside, destroying it instantly, leaving nothing behind at all. When the smoke cleared, there was no sign of Vegito or Kefla. Z Broly began to wonder if he had been victorious, until he felt something strange.

He turned around and saw that both fused warriors were coming down with a double kick to his face, knocking him to the ground below.

"Nice work with that teleportation trick of yours," Kefla said.

"Thanks, it's called 'Instant Transmission'," Vegito explained.

"Come on, let's finish this bastard!" Kefla said, getting ready for one final attack.

Just then, Z Broly poppled from the ground, flying at the two fusions, ready to put an end to them.

The two were quick to dodge and battled Z Broly in the skies again, the two working together a lot better, both attemtping to overwhelm Broly. Vegito got in a strong uppercut Broly just as Kefla had back kicked his abs and the two blasted him backwards.

"You're gonna have to do more than that!" Z Broly shouted, sending a few Ki blasts at them, but Vegito had zipped around with Instant Transmission, trying to throw Broly off, then appeared above and landed a punch down on his face, driving him face first to the ground below.

Vegito and Kefla quickly flew down and landed strong knee attacks to his back, knocking the wind out of Broly. He quickly turned around and backhanded the both of them, knocking them away and charged up another massive beam. "I won't let you defeat me!"

"Didn't think you would"! Vegito taunted, then cupped his hands together. "This is our last shot, gotta make it count!" He started charging up some ki, "Final Kamehame..." Just as Broly fired his beam, so did Vegito. "HA!"

Soon came the power struggle of Broly's beam and Vegito's Final Kamehameha, the duo's ultimate combined maneuver. While alone this was evenly matched, with Kefla by Vegito's side, that was the advantage they needed.

"Get ready..." Kefla charged up some ki. "For your demise!" Kefla sent out her Ultimate attack, the Gigantic Burst, "We win!"

With the combination of Vegito's Final Kamehameha and Kefla's Gigantic Burst, both Fusions were able to properly overwhelm Z Broly, much as he struggled to maintain his power.

"No...NO!" Broly was soon the Saiyan was completely engulfed in the two massive beams, the power overtaking him by the thousands, "DAMN YOU KAKAROT!" Z Broly had been completely engulfed in the power, his defeat finally being cemented.

Vegito and Kelfla took a moment to catch their breath, both had put out a lot of power, but it was worth it, they had gotten their victory.

"We did it," Vegito said, offering a thumbs up to his fellow fusion warrior.

"Hell yeah we did," Kefla said, returning the gesture.

Within moments, both fusions had disapated, having exhausted all of their power.

"Whoo, that was intense," S Goku said. "You know you'd think the Potara Earings could handle a little more power since they belong to Gods."

"Don't question it, the less we have to use them, te better anyway," Vegeta said.

"I dont' know, it's kind of fun," Caulifla said, placing her arm around Kale. "Let's me fight much closer with my protoge here."

"Oh um, thanks Caulifla," Kale said, blushing a bit.

The four noticed the remaining two battles in the sky, Gohan and Pan battling Fu and The Android Twins battling 21.

"Should we go help them?" Kale asked.

"They can fight themselves," Vegeta said. "We all had our battles, let them have theirs."

"Yeah, the little runts can fight for themselves," Caulifla stated. "Same with those robots."

"They've got this," S Goku said. "Gohan, Pan, The Androids, they're more than capable."

Seventeen and Eighteen really brought their game against Android 21, practically keeping the scientist backed up into a corner. They were strong, she'll give them that, but there was no way she would allow them the victory, no way at all.

"You two are really pissing me off!" Android 21 said, whacking them both with her tail and then sending some blasts at them.

The two side stepped them and got back in close with Eighteen punching Android 21 across the face, Seventeen sweeping her legs, and Eighteen kicking under her back, knocking her into the air as Seventeen flew over and hit a two handed fist to Android 21, knocking her down below.

"Damn brats!" Android 21 said, getting back into position and regaining her composure. The twins flew in to attack again but she maanaged to avoid them, making them punch each other by mistake.

"Watch it!" Eighteen shouted, rubbing her face.

"You watch it!" Seventeen said, glaring slightly at his sister.

This slight distraction gave Android 21 the opening she needed to attack the two, knocking them to the ground with a mighty blast. She attempted to use her candy ray to turn them into sweets but they narrowly dodged, instead her ray turning a rock into a piece of cake.

She grew annoyed and kept sending the beam, trying to turn them into sweets, both desperately trying to avoid it.

"That ability's way too overpowered," Seventeen said, tossing a ki blast at her face, stunning her a bit as he flew in to attack. She quickly recovered though and almost zapped Seventeen with her ray, but Eighteen flew in and kicked her brother out of the way in time.

"Ow! What the hell sis!?" Seventeen shouted.

"I just saved your life dumbass!" Eighteen shouted, unaware of Android 21 readying her attack again. "Next time be a little bit more grateful when I-"

"Watch out!" Seventeen shouted, using a ki blast to push his sister out of the way. "There! We're even!"

"My, you two bicker quite a bit, such a shame," Android 21 said. "I do wonder what Gero thought was special about you two, I mean it's easy to see why he choose a couple of kids like you, the two of you just seem so expendable to your own society."

"Hey screw you lady!" Seventeen shouted. "You think we care what that old hack thinks!? Obviously not since me and my sister blasted him to hell!"

"True, perhaps he never really saw anything in you two, hence why you two were instead used for his Cell project," Android 21 said. "Could be why he settled on cyborgs in the first place, just a couple of human sized batteries."

"Alright then what the hell was your reasoning for becoming an Android?" Eighteen said. "You're already a Majin, so it's not like you needed that extra power."

"Gero was just convincing I guess," Android 21 said. "That's the only explanation you'll get. But here's the funny thing." She floated towards the two. "If I were to ingest someone like Cell in his perfect form, then I too would reach an incredible evolution." She aimed her hands again, "So I really do wonder if once I ingest the two of you, I will reach a perfect form of my own?"

"You're never gonna find out!" Seventeen shouted, taking a familiar stance. "Super Electric Strike!"

Seventeen sent his electric based move at Android 21, but she simply destroyed with a ki blast and flew in to kick him across his jaw.

"Perhaps I should weaken you first!" Android 21 said, then dodged an oncoming attack from Eighteen and kneed her in the back, knocking her towards her brother.

Android 21 flew back and then flew in to ram the two twins, then zipped back and forth in the air, hitting them at every angle and ended with a Photon Wave attack to knock them to the ground.

She then flew above them and charged up some energy, ready to deal the final blow.

"Don't worry, this won't kill you, but it will leave you perfectly vulnerable to my candy beam!" Android 21 said.

Android 21 sent down a massive attack, hoping to be enough to leave them weakened enough to ingest. Much to her annoyance though, once the smoke dissipated, she could see that Seventeen had put up a forcefield at the last second.

"We're not turning into your snacks!" Seventeen said, then along with his sister quickly flew up and punched Android 21 in the stomach, then reeled back those same fists for an uppercut to the Majin woman.

Android 21 attempted another Photon Blast, but both twins side stepped and flew in at both sides and hit two massive kicks to each side and then kicked her yards back.

"Let's dance!" Eighteen said as she and Seventeen flew in and started rushing down the evil Android with a quick combination of attacks, despite her best attempts to block them, but it was to no avail, as both Seventeen and Eighteen had kicked her head and legs respectively to spin her a bit and then kicked her again to the side of a rocky hill.

Both Androids flew over her and rained down a flurry of ki blasts, Android 21 getting hit with blast after blast, each one landing down hard. The twins then placed their palms together for one final attack.

"Take this!" Both Androids said, sending a massive ki blast right at Android 21, causing a huge explosion. When the smoke dissipated, they could still see the evil Android, but she wasn't moving.

"She's either dead or unconcious," Seventeen said.

"Might be the second, I don't think she'll die that easily," Eighteen said.

"Yeah, maybe not," Seventeen said. "Should we finish her off?"

"Ah, leave her, let her wallow in defeat for a bit," Eighteen said. "She'll remember who the superior Androids are."

"Got that right," Seventeen said. "You're a great partner to have in battle, when you're not annoying the crap out of me."

"Oh shut your damn mouth Seventeen," Eighteen said as the two flew off.

Finally with Kid Gohan and Pan, the father-daughter duo had been fighting hard against the scientist Fu, hoping to finally put an end to all of this.

Kid Gohan had been throwing some punches, Fu blocking most of them but Gohan still got some strikes in, with Pan coming in and kicking Fu hard in the sides.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Fu said, dusting himself off a bit. "Fighting alongside each other like this? The miracle of Time-Travel!"

"Yeah, one you turned into a sick game!" Kid Gohan said. "Manipulating warriors of different time for some experiment is terrible!"

"Hey sometimes you gotta take risks when it comes to science," Fu said. "I mean, you're studying to be a scholar aren't you? Wouldn't you do what you could to prove certain things?"

"Not to this extent!" Gohan shouted, flying in to kick Fu's face. "Kidnapping innocents just to get their friends to come here and fight for their lives just because you want to jot down a few notes isn't science, it's just being a jerk!"

"Hey what's the worse that could have happened?" Fu said, rubbing his face. "If things got too bad, I could have just erased the timeline, no real harm."

"Don't say that so casually!" Pan shouted, flying in with a punch to his stomach, then an uppercut to under his chin. "Those are still innocent lives you're messing with! What right do you have to do that!?"

"Every right, as a scientist!" Fu shouted, punching Pan hard across her face. "Thanks to me, you all can see possibilities you've never perceived!"

Fu went in to attack again, but Gohan blocked for his future daughter. However Fu had kicked Gohan aside and attempted to blast him, but Pan had elbowed his head.

"It's not worth it if this is what you're gonna do with that power!" Pan shouted.

"Not worth it huh!?" Fu shouted, pucnhing Pan away, then kicking an oncoming Gohan in the stomach and punching him towards his eventual daughter. "Thanks to me, not only did you have a chance to meet Cabba again, you also got to see your daddy when he was younger. On top of that, Gohan gets to meet the daughter he'll probably never have!"

"What are you talking about?" Pan asked, helping her past timeline father regain composure. "My dad came here to rescue my mom, so of course they'll get together and have me!"

"Not quite, who's to say that Gohan would even marry Videl in that particular timeline, for all you know, he could pick someone else."

"Someone else!? Who else would he pick? My mom's friend Erasa?" Pan asked.

"Not quite, think, who do you know that's pretty and blonde, has a twin brother and has a technical side to her, such as robot parts," Fu said.

"You mean Eighteen?" Pan asked, then gestured to Kid Gohan. "Are you saying my dad's gonna marry Android 18!?"

"It's possible, he does seem to like her, and she somewhat likes him," Fu said. "I mean, you could still exist, but imagine having Eighteen as a mother instead of Videl."

Pan turned to Kid Gohan, "Is he being serious? Do you not like Videl?"

"To be fair, I hadn't really met her yet, I'm not sure if I was even suppose to," Kid Gohan said.

"You and Videl meet at age 16 when you start High School, this is seven years after the Cell games," Fu said. "In most timelines at least."

"Well, I guess I'm meeting her about 6 years early then," Kid Gohan said. "I think so, my training in the Time Chamber kind of messed with my perspective of actual time, I feel older than I am." Gohan turned back to Pan, "Look, I can't say what my future is, but don't worry about that. You're still my daughter, and someday, you will be born in my world. Whether I'm with Videl, Eighteen, it could even be my Universe's Caulifla for all I know..." Gohan looked worried a bit, "Really hope not..." He then focused up again. "But the point is, you're always gonna be my daughter Pan, and I can't wait til the day you're born, because I know it's gonna be the happiest day of my life."

Pan looked very emotionally overwhelmed by her kid father's words, "Oh Gohan, you're the best daddy ever!" She leaned in to kiss his cheek, "You may not be my timeline's papa, but I still love you the same!"

"Aw, love you too Pan," Kid Gohan said, returning the hug.

Fu gagged to himself, "Wow, way to kill the mood, weren't we just having an epic battle? I bet none of the other fighters are hugging their partners." Fu thought a moment, "Though I'm sure Trunks would love to hug the Gohan he's with."

"Hey wait, if you end up with Eighteen...then what about Krillin?" Pan wondered.

"He'll be fine, I'm sure," Kid Gohan said, not as sure as he claims to be.

"Maybe," Pan said, then turned to Fu. "Alright you big jerk, I'm ready to end this, hope you're ready for defeat!"

"Wow, arrogant aren't you?" Fu said, whipping out his sword and attempting to cut the two, but they were quick to jump back.

Kid Gohan flew over and kicked the sword away as Pan flew in to knee Fu's gut, allowing Gohan to kick the scientist's face, knocking him back.

Both kids then sent a few ki blasts his direction, but he sent ones of his own to cancel them out, then flew in to attack again, but both of them hit a dual uppercut to knock him away.

"Let's end this," Gohan said, cupping his hands together.

"Right behind you Gohan!" Pan said, also cupping her hands.

Fu recovered a bit to see that the two were charging up their ki, ready to end this fight.

"Ka...Me..." Both said, charing the same attack.

"Better get ready to counter attack," Fu said, then noticed his sword in the corner of his eye. "Or better yet..."

"Ha...Me..!" Both attacks got bigger. Fu quickly flew to where his sword was, ready to use it immediately. Perhaps he could attack, perhaps he could absorb the attack, or he could even send them to another timeline. He'll figure it out in a moment, he just needed to grab his sword.

As the two continued to charge, Fu finally managed to grab his sword from the ground, "Now, it's over for you two!"

Gohan quickly used Instant Transmission to appear behind Fu, immediately blasting him with the attack. "HA!"

Fu got sent toward the air, looking to hit the sky when Pan had z vanished and appeared in Fu's path as she let out her own attack. "HA!"

Within moments, Fu was crushed between the two Kamehameha's, both utilizing their Super Saiyan abilities to amplify it's power before an explosion finally engulfed the area. Once the attacks settled, Fu was seen falling to the ground, hitting it hard and not moving at all.

Gohan panted in relief, giving a thumbs up to his future timeline daughter. With some quick thinking, the two had managed to defeat Fu, and from the sounds of things, everyone else seemed to have finished their battles.

It was finally over, they had won, all that was left to do now, was go home.


	11. Back to Normal, For Now

Everyone had finally rounded up together, each of them basking in their own victories, and rightfully so. They all fought their hardest and had come out on top in the end.

The Supreme Kai of Time had restrained both Fu and Android 21 in ki rope, preventing the two from trying anything funny.

"Trying to catch the two of you has been a real pain, glad that wait's finally over," Supreme Kai of Time said.

"Aw come on Chronoa, I thought we were buddies?" Fu said.

"Don't call me so casually by my name," Supreme Kai of Time said. "I allowed you some leniency because I thought you'd at least keep the problems to a minimum, but to travel across different timelines to kidnap the friends of strong warriors just to get them to fight in some Planet Wide Battle Royale is where I draw the line."

"Pardon me for being interested in these warriors, besides the girls would have been fine if they just stayed put," Fu said.

"Don't make excuses Fu," Supreme Kai of Time said. "You and your friend there are done with this twisted experiment."

"Don't be so certain Supreme Kai," Android 21 warned. "We're not ones to give up so easily."

"Oh can it with the ominous warning stuff," Supreme Kai of Time said, opening a portal. "I'll personally make sure the two of you are brought to justice."

"See how long that lasts," Fu commented.

Supreme Kai of Time just rolled her eyes as she faced the Z Fighters, "Thank you all for your assistance, I'm sorry you had to go through this."

"It's no trouble, we greatly appreciate this," Kid Gohan said. "We're glad this mess can finally be over."

"Well I'm happy to see you taking responsibility for the problems you've caused," Supreme Kai of Time said.

"Well I..." Kid Gohan took a moment to register her words. "Wait, problems I caused? What does that mean?"

"Well this all started because you performed time travel, which is a violation that's forbidden even among the gods," Supreme Kai of Time said.

"H-hey! It wasn't intentional!" Kid Gohan insisted.

"Intentional or not, you still caused way too much trouble," Supreme Kai of Time said. "Next time, try not to let your curiosity get the better of you." She turned her attention to the other warriors, "That goes for all of you, and some of you are more guilty than others."

"That's a pretty crappy way to talk to the fighters that took care of your problems!" Seventeen said.

"Normally I wouldn't agree with my brother on things, but this time I say he's spot on, you need to cool your jets there little girl," Eighteen warned.

"You two realize she's a Goddess, don't you?" Trunks said.

"Can it sword boy, quite frankly I don't really care all that much about Gods and junk," Seventeen said. "They think they're the greatest thing in the cosmos, always acting high and mighty."

"She's a Goddess! Of course she's high and mighty!" Trunks shouted.

"Don't worry about it Trunks, I'm used to the asinine responses I've heard from mortals," Supreme Kai of Time said.

"You know what, next time you need someone to clean up your mess, don't bother asking us!" Seventeen shouted.

"Um, I never once came to you," Supreme Kai of Time stated. "I actually helped you out, if anything you all owe me."

"H-hey! We don't owe you crap!" Seventeen shouted. "None of us asked for your help! We would have had that under control!"

"Really? Because with Broly in his Super Saiyan 4 form, I highly doubted any of you would have survived, especially with the other Broly down from an injury," Supreme Kai of Time said.

"Speaking of that Broly, should we go check on him?" Kid Gohan asked.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine," Pan said. "I gave him a Senzu Bean."

Just seconds later, Broly, the good one, the only one still standing, made his way over to the group, being joined by Cheelai.

"Hey Broly, glad you're doing better," S Goku said.

Broly seemed to notice something odd within this group, "There are two Gokus."

"There's also two Vegetas," Pan said, gesturing to both Princes. "And two Gohans." She gestured to the two different versions of her father.

"Hey Broly, glad you're alright," Kid Gohan said.

"You looked pretty badly hurt before, a lesser person would probably be dead," Adult Gohan said.

"Well Broly's no lesser person as you can see," Cheelai said. "He's the ultimate being, far as I'm concerned."

"So, what's your relation to Broly?" Kid Gohan asked.

"You his girlfriend or something?" Pan asked.

"Girlfriend...man what's gonna happen when you two decide to have kids," Seventeen said. "I mean, given the size of that guy, he must have an even bigger-"

Both Kid Gohan and Eighteen were quick to shut the annoying Android up with double bonk to his head, knocking him for a loop.

"Don't ask questions like that!" Eighteen angrily shouted.

"Yeah that's very awkward!" Kid Gohan shouted.

While the two continued to scold Seventeen, who pretty much paid them little mind, Cheelai decided to explain things before they continued to get awkward.

"Broly isn't my 'boyfriend' per say, he's just a friend of mine that I and another friend live with so he's not lonely," Cheelai said. "He's just a friend that me and Lemo care about very much." She looked around for a moment, "Speaking of whom, did Lemo not come?"

"It seemed dangerous, so I went alone," Broly said. "Lemo is back home, he is waiting for us."

"Right, and he won't have to wait much longer, I'm about to send all of you home," Supreme Kai of Time said. "Just as soon as I open up the portals."

"Wait hold on, can't we stay here a bit longer?" Pan said. "I mean, I'd like to get to know this Gohan a bit more, and the other Gohan, and Cabba!"

"Yeah, I'd like to get to see more of the girl who my daughter is gonna grow up to be," Adult Gohan said. "And I'm pretty certain that Vegeta wants to get to know the girl who his daughter will grow up to be as well."

"Come to think of it, she looks a lot like how Bulma looked the first time I met her," S Goku said.

"Oh yeah, you got a point there other me," Z Goku said.

S Vegeta took a good look at Bulla, making the comparisons, "She does resemble her mother quite a bit, Bulma will be quite pleased in several years time, more so than she is now."

"I myself am quite curious about these other Saiyans," GT Vegeta said, gesturing to the Universe 6 Saiyans. "I wish to know more about Universe 6."

"Looks, I need to get everyone home now, the timeline's already getting all screwy as it is and I have a lot of work to do when I get back to make sure there's no consequence," Supreme Kai of Time said.

"What consequence? How can this affect the timeline anymore than it has?" Seventeen asked.

"In case you haven't realized, warriors from SEVERAL other timelines came along to this place, it's one big twisted loop and if I don't fix it, the timestream might be destroyed!" Supreme Kai of Time said. "A good chunk of problems came to be because of Time Travel, namely the Goku Black situation that at one point threatened a multiverse of timelines! If a villain becomes powerful enough, even time can't stop it, and if the streams weaken, then there's no telling what damage could be done! Some villains might gain the ability to mess with time so badly that it won't just create a separate timeline, rather it can change your past!" Chronoa then gestured to The Android twins, "They might not be the nice Androids you know, one slip up in the past and they can go right back to being evil!"

Trunks decided to speak up, "Point is that, much as you'd probably like to spend more time with each other, Supreme Kai of Time has a valid point, if we stick around much longer, we might be running a great risk. She has a lot of fixing up to do, including fixing and erasing certain timelines."

"Wait, you can erase timelines?" Cabba asked.

"Theoretically, yes, I can do away with some timelines, if I wanted to, I can do away with a good chunk of you," Supreme Kai of Time then snapped her fingers. "Just like that."

"Of course, she would never do that," Trunks quickly interjected, hoping to ease whatever worries the others had, and potentially avoid another fight if any of them considered her a threat. "If she wanted to, she would have done so already, so none of you have anything to worry about."

"Well I would prefer if she didn't say such things," Pan said. "Because now knowing someone like her exists just creeps me out."

"As it should do," Supreme Kai of Time said with a toothy grin. "Now let's get you all home. We'll start with the Grand Tour timeline."

"Grand Tour timeline?" S Goku asked.

"The one where those two girls and that Vegeta are from," Supreme Kai of Time said, gesturing to Pan, Bulla and GT Vegeta. "I named it Grand Tour because that's when some key differences in their world happened, when Goku, Pan and Trunks traveled Across Universe 7 in search of the Black Star Dragon Balls."

"What exactly are the Black Star Dragon Balls?" Kid Gohan asked. "Are they in all the timelines? Or just there's?"

"Theoretically, they might be in all the timelines," Supreme Kai of Time said. "But I wouldn't worry about it too much, just make sure they're never used if found, they can be quite dangerous."

"Making a wish on them will cause the planet to explode if the Dragon Balls aren't brought back in one year," Pan said. "And like the Kai girl said, they travel across the Universe."

"That's...very frightening," Kid Gohan said, making a note to check if any Black Star Dragon Ball in his world is somewhere safe.

"Exactly, remember The Dragon Balls aren't toys, technically they shouldn't really be used that much, so be mindful of how often you use them and don't rely on them too much," Supreme Kai of Time said.

"Or at least be ready for the consequences," GT Vegeta said. "Keep up your strength, you're all going to need it soon."

"Hey I don't need a reason to get stronger, I just like the challenge of it," S Goku said.

"Same here!" Z Goku agreed. "I'll keep fighting until I surpass my limits!"

"You still have quite a few limits to go through, but you'll get there," S Goku said. "After all, you're me."

"Done complimenting yourself?" Supreme Kai of Time said. "If so then say your good-byes."

"You're in a hurry, aren't you?" Eighteen stated.

"Well duh, did you not hear me before? I have a lot of work to do so I can maintain what little balance their is, unless you want me to just erase your timelines, because I'll do it!" Supreme Kai of Time Emphatically stated.

"Ugh, fine, pain in the ass," Eighteen said.

Supreme Kai of Time rolled her eyes as she opened up some portals, "Alright, this is the portal to the Grand Tour Timeline, so Pan, Bulla and the short hair Vegeta all take this portal."

"Well, guess we gotta obey the Goddess girl," Bulla said, then turned her attention to the Universe 6 Saiyans, more notably the only male in the group. "Bye Cabba, thanks again for coming to save me."

"It was no trouble," Cabba said, then found himself in a hug.

"Well it was still sweet of you, thanks," Bulla said.

Both Vegetas had different reactions to this, S Vegeta wasn't too bothered, not because this Bulla isn't his daughter, because different timeline or not, he cares equally about his children, but because he trusts Cabba near his daughter. GT Vegeta however, barely knew this kid and did not fully trust him near his daughter.

Cabba nervously returned the hug, though it didn't help that he could pretty much feel GT Vegeta's angry gaze. The last thing he wanted was for Vegeta to go into protective father mode.

Bulla did pull away and turned to Caulifla and Kale, "Thank you two as well, for helping to rescue me and for keeping Pan safe."

"It was a pleasure seeing you again, we're happy you're safe," Kale said.

"I was just in it for a good fight," Caulifla bluntly stated.

"Wow she's really cool," Z Goku said. "She reminds me of myself in a way."

"Ugh, would you stop comparing me to you...wait which Goku are you again?" Caulifla asked.

"Uh...the Goku that doesn't have blue hair," Z Goku said.

"Well still, knock that off!" Caulifla said. "I'm not like you, I'm better! I'm still out to prove that I'm the strongest Saiyan in existence!"

"Wow, you're so driven, I really respect that in a warrior," Z Goku said.

"Just like me!" S Goku added.

"We get it!" S Vegeta shouted. "You're so full of yourself!"

"Honestly, didn't realize how narcissistic you could be Kakarot, it's kind of strange," GT Vegeta said.

"Hey don't use words I don't understand," Z Goku said.

"Yeah, it's confusing," S Goku said, getting an eye roll from both Vegetas.

Bulla turned her attention toward Videl and Cheelai, "Well girls, despite how scary this whole thing was, it was great meeting you both, and we did have a fun little adventure."

"I'm not sure if I would use the term 'fun' to describe it," Cheelai said.

"I would," Videl said. "I kind of liked beating the crap out of some of those soldiers, this whole thing just made me want to get stronger!"

"You have the heart of a Saiyan," Bulla said, to which she had to realize something. She turned to her father, "Hey dad? Is it too late for me to start training?"

That took GT Vegeta by surprise, "Well, no, but I was under the impression you had no desire to fight."

"Well I don't, I'd rather be at a mall rather than a battlefield," Bulla admitted. "But, I didn't like feeling helpless. If it were Trunks this never would have happened, I don't like the idea that the daughter of a Proud Prince, the Granddaughter of the King of a race of super warriors had to be a helpless damsel in distress. In a way, it hurts my pride as Saiyan Royalty."

GT Vegeta was surprised by his daughter's words, yet he was also proud. While he had accepted the idea of his daughter basically taking after her mother in the lack of fighting department, he would not pass up the opportunity to teach his daughter everything he knows, even if it's just for self defense rather than the thrill of a fight.

"If you desire training, I shall grant you that honor, but it won't be easy," GT Vegeta said.

"I think I can handle it," Bulla said, winking a bit.

"I know you can," Vegeta said with a smirk. "I always believed your mother would make a fine Saiyan warrior, she has the drive of one. If you apply that, you'll do well."

"And I'll help you turn Super Saiyan," Pan said. "We'll be two powerful Saiyan Girls, just like Caulifla and Kale!"

"Got a lot of work to do if you want to get anywhere close to my level," Caulifla boasted.

"I think they have potential," Cabba said. "They can probably reach Blue as well."

"Wonder what I'd look like as Blue? My hair's already blue," Bulla said.

"It'd just be really spikey," Pan said.

"Yeah, it'd be kind of weird..." Bulla said. "Well, if Cabba thinks I can do it, then I'll definitely go for it!"

"So will I," Pan said, then turned her attention to Cabba. "I won't let you down Cabba."

"You've made great progress already, I don't have any doubts that you'll go much further," Cabba said.

Pan pulled Cabba into one last hug, "I'm really gonna miss you, I hope there's a way for us to see each other again."

"Hey, don't count it out," Cabba said. "I mean it worked out today didn't it?"

"Good point," Pan said, pulling away, gazing into Cabba's eyes. "I really appreciate you helping, you're an amazing guy Cabba."

Cabba started chuckling nervously, it didn't help that he could hear Caulifla and Seventeen chuckling nearby.

"Wow Cabba, you're really popular with the girls lately," Caulifla teased. "Which one are you gonna go for?"

"Who says he has to choose?" Seventeen said, then found himself on the receiving end of some angry glares, especially from both Gohans and both Vegetas.

"Don't make me tear you apart!" both Vegetas warned, then briefly glanced at each other.

"Ha, you two are pretty alike too," Z Goku said.

S Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Of course, if my daughter were to pick a suitor, then a warrior Cabba would be a logical choice."

"I don't know, a guy like him would be better for my daughter," Adult Gohan said.

"What about this guy makes him worthy?" GT Vegeta asked, glancing at a now blushing Cabba. "He doesn't look like much."

"Don't let that fool you, he's a promising young warrior, a fine example of The Saiyan Race," S Vegeta said.

Cabba looked quite honored, "Wow, thank you Master!"

"Stop calling me that!" S Vegeta demanded.

"Well if my father has faith in him, then he must be something special," Trunks said, glancing towards Cabba. "Though who would you choose? My master's daughter? Or my little sister?"

"Can I decide another time maybe?" Cabba said, still trying to hide his blush. "They're just friends after all. I don't even know if I'll get to see either of them again."

"What about the ones from your timeline?" Cheelai asked.

"The ones in my timeline are infants, so it would be a while before they become the Pan and Bulla I know, and even then it's not a guarantee that they'll have the exact same personalities," Cabba said.

"Yeah that's certainly not a guarantee," Trunks said. "Even mother has said that the me I met in your timeline is different than how I am now. Of course that's a good thing, it meant he didn't have to struggle growing up, between The Androids and Goku Black, growing up in my timeline has been very difficult."

"Who's Goku Black?" Bulla asked.

"Someone you might not have to worry about," Trunks said. "I mean if you have to ask then it hasn't happened yet and hopefully never will. Just keep a lookout for someone named Zamasu."

"We'll keep that in mind," GT Vegeta said. "It was good seeing you again son, looks like you've been training a lot. While you endured many hardships, I'm proud to know it only made you stronger, keep up the good work son."

"Thank you father," Trunks said, bowing to the Prince.

"Wow, this Trunks is so cool!" Pan said. "He's even got a sword, he must be one badass fighter!"

"Yeah, he does look cool. Man why is this version of my brother cooler than the nerdy one I have?" Bulla asked. "He can barely fight anymore, he spends his time running grandpa's organization."

"Hey that's not a bad thing," Trunks insisted. "I wish I had the chance to have a life like that. Though I never imagined myself as head of Capsule Corp."

"Why wouldn't you?" Mai asked. "You enjoy tech, do you not?"

"Well yeah, I guess," Trunks said, rubbing his head somewhat bashfully. "But it's still hard for me to imagine."

"You're a smart kid, have some confidence in yourself, you're my son after all, you're genetically bred to be the best at everything," S Vegeta said.

"I guess so," Trunks said.

"Don't guess!" S Vegeta scolded. "Dammit son, show some pride! You're Saiyan Royalty!"

"Uh, yes, father!" Trunks said, bowing to the other version of Vegeta. "I'll keep what you said in mind."

"You better," S Vegeta warned. "No son of mine settles for second best."

"Wrap it up!" Supreme Kai of Time ordered.

Pan rolled her eyes in annoyance and then turned to the two Gohans. "Kind of wish I got to know the other version of Papa here, though you don't seem different than the one I have back home. I take it you're a scholar?"

"Yeah, I assist teachers in their work, it's pretty fun," Adult Gohan said. "I still can't believe you're who my daughter's going to be. You really take after your mother and your grandmother."

Bulla turned to Videl, then back to Pan, "He's not wrong, you two look quite similar, especially when you scowl."

"Hey!" Both Pan and Videl shouted, then looked at each other curiously.

"Don't count yourself out son," S Goku said. "She has your eyes as well."

"Well she pulls it off better than I could," Adult Gohan sheepishly admitted. "Keep up the good work Pan, even if I don't know this version of you, you're still my daughter, and I'm very proud of you."

"Aw, thanks Papa," Pan said, hugging the slightly younger version of her father.

"Anytime kiddo," Adult Gohan said, returning the hug. "Remember to always mind your mother and your grandparents."

"I will," Pan said, breaking away from the hug. She then turned to the younger Gohan. "We make a great team you and I."

"Yeah, we do," Kid Gohan said. "So who taught you to fight?"

"Grandpa Goku trained me at first, I also trained a little with Uncle Goten...wait does he exist yet?" Pan asked.

"He was just born, happy to know he helped with your training," Kid Gohan said.

"I also learned a little from Grandpa Hercule, but there was only so much he could teach me," Pan said. "Even mama and papa taught me some moves, my dad taught me some ki attacks and my mom taught me some of her own martial arts she learned when she was my age."

"Well it sounds like you had an easier time learning than I did, I had to spend half a year alone on an island full of dangerous beasts as the first part of my training," Kid Gohan said. "Not very fun."

"Yeah, the papa of my time told me about how Mr. Piccolo used to train you," Pan said. "Still wish I could have trained more with Grandpa Goku, but he spent a lot of time training someone named Uub," Pan said. "Apparently he's the reincarnation of Majin Buu, the evil one at least."

"Evil?" Kid Gohan thought, then remembered that Majin Buu did split into two. The other Buu went to live on Supreme Kai's world, under his watchful eye. Granted he wasn't too much trouble and did come back to Earth for regular visits so it turned out well so far. "Well that's interesting to know, maybe we'll get another strong ally."

"Yeah, he's probably the strongest human in existence, even more so than Krillin," Pan said. "But I'm pretty sure you're all way past Krillin's level so I guess it's not the best measuring stick, but he can probably keep up with all of you with the right training."

"Sure sounds like it," Kid Gohan said, then noticed Supreme Kai of Time impatiently tapping her foot. "I should let you go now."

Pan nodded, "Right, that girl's getting cranky."

"I heard that!" Supreme Kai of Time warned.

Pan hugged Kid Gohan good-bye, "I'll miss you." She leaned in to whisper, "Also, sorry about the panties."

"Don't worry about it, they're not uncomfortable at least," Kid Gohan said. "Just please don't tell anyone."

"I won't," Pan said, breaking off the hug and then turned toward the kid version of Videl, "Bye mom, er I mean Videl, wish we could have talked more."

"Sure, bye Pan," Videl said, still weirded out by seeing what's supposed to be hers and Gohan's daughter.

With that, GT Vegeta, Pan and Bulla stepped through the portal, back into the GT Timeline, leaving two more timelines to go.

"Next, the ones who belong to the timeline that Kid version of Gohan is from," Supreme Kai of Time said, opening the portal.

"Guess that's us," Kid Gohan said, turning his attention to the others. "Well other dad, Vegeta, it was great seeing you two again, especially your cool Fusion."

"If you thought Vegito was cool, just wait til you see Gogeta," S Goku said.

"I am not ever doing that stupid Fusion dance again so he will not be seeing Gogeta!" S Vegeta shouted.

"What exactly is the Fusion Dance?" Seventeen asked.

"A dance made by the Metamorians," S Goku said, getting into the stance. "You start like this, with your arms out," He then started moving and rotating his arms, "Then turn like this and say 'Fu'..." He stuck his arms to the other side, "Then you say 'Sion'," Then finished the dance, "And end by saying 'HA!" He got back into a standing position. "It only works if you have the same power level and it needs to be done in perfect symmetry, otherwise it won't work. It only lasts thirty minutes and you'll feel drained of energy once it expires, so keep that in mind. You'll need about an hour to fuse again after you defuse."

"What the hell kind of technique is that!?" Videl asked. "That looks so stupid!"

"I'm with the girl, there's no way in hell I'm ever doing something like that," Seventeens aid.

"Hey you never know, it could be useful," S Goku said. "Maybe one day you and Eighteen will need a power boost and you can do that dance to get stronger."

"Hell no!" Eighteen said. "I'd rather die!"

"Vegeta thought that way too, but he knew that if he didn't, everyone he knew and loved would die, including his wife and newborn daughter," S Goku said.

"Sure, rub that in why don't you?" Vegeta replied.

"We'll keep that in mind just in case, but with any luck we can just borrow the those Potara Earrings I heard about," Kid Gohan said.

"Hey we're friends with The Supreme Kai, why not go for it?" Seventeen suggested.

"Speaking of which," Supreme Kai of Time turned to Caulifla and Kale. "Don't forget to give me my earrings back."

"Hey it's not like I was gonna pawn them off or something," Caulifla said, turning her head away to which Cabba found slightly suspicious.

"Oh right, Kefla looked cool too," Kid Gohan said. "Caulifla and Kale continue to show how strong they are, and Cabba did well too. Really hope to see you three again sometime."

"Look for us in your timeline, I'm sure we'd be happy to see you too," Cabba said.

"Don't count on it," Caulifla said. "I wasn't the friendliest at the time, and I hadn't even met Kale yet."

"I don't like talking about my earlier days very much, I don't think you'll like what you find," Kale said. "Maybe wait a few years."

"Well I'll still look forward to seeing you three," Kid Gohan said. "Hopefully you won't be much different, maybe we'll be friends."

"Hey if you stay how you are, like how that Gohan is," Cabba gestured to the Adult Gohan, "Then we'll still get along quite well."

"Hey grow up to be as good looking as that Gohan, then I'll happily offer to have your children, if you know what I mean," Caulifla said, winking at the kid.

"Hehe, yeah, sure Caulifla," Kid Gohan said, awkwardly looking away, this conversation slightly annoying Eighteen.

"Go, now," Eighteen warned.

"Wow, fine, jealous," Caulifla said. "Maybe you need a man of your own."

"Or half a man," Seventeen joked.

Eighteen rolled her eyes, "Not in my timeline..."

Adult Gohan turned his attention to his kid self, "Never a dull moment, is there?"

"Guess not, our life is pretty crazy," Kid Gohan said.

"Yeah, but it's important to make the most of it," Adult Gohan said. "Looks like you're well on your way to being both a great scholar and a great fighter, I'm still struggling with the latter."

"You have your priorities," Kid Gohan said. "If it were up to me, there would be no more fighting, aside from competition. I'm not entering any Tournaments to better myself, but I still like a good spar once in a while. Great way to make friends."

"It is, good for bonding too," Adult Gohan said.

"And boasting that you're better than someone," Seventeen added, earning a glare from Eighteen.

"You're so damn immature half the time," Eighteen said, then turned to Adult Gohan. "Really hope my brother matured up in your timeline."

"He seems pretty mature to me, level headed too," Adult Gohan said.

"Hey, I'm plently level headed!" Seventeen insisted.

"Thick headed it more I like it," Eighteen said, much to Seventeen's annoyance.

Adult Gohan focused back on his kid self, "I'm still amazed at how close the three of you had become, I'm kind of jealous. The Seventeen and Eighteen of my timeline aren't that close, I mean Eighteen's pretty nice to me and Seventeen doesn't seem to dislike me, but that's still nothing compared to what you have."

"Well I just got lucky, that's all," Kid Gohan said. "Of course, you've got it pretty well yourself, a pretty wife and a lovely daughter."

"Got me there," Adult Gohan said, then rubbed his younger self's head. "It's been nice seeing you again, keep getting stronger, and smarter too."

"You too older me," Kid Gohan said. "One day, I'm going to surpass you."

"You can try," Adult Gohan said with a smirk. "By the way...what's with the tail?"

Kid Gohan looked behind him and the wiggling appendage, "Long story. Though it won't come off, so I gotta control my Great Ape form."

"Just do a lot of mental training," Vegeta said. "It'll take some time but you'll get the hang of it. If anything ask Piccolo for his assistance."

"See ya Cheelai," Videl said. "For the record, I'm sorry for accusing you of being a crook."

"It's fine, I can understand why you would think that, I'd probably make that mistake as well," Cheelai said. "Get home safely."

"Will do, and thanks for saving me," Videl said.

"No problem," Cheelai said, then turned to Kid Gohan. "Thanks for the assistance kid. And try to keep your clothes on please."

"Heh...right, sorry if that seemed awkward for you," Kid Gohan said.

"Hey you looked damn fine to me," Caulifla bluntly stated.

"That's it!" Eighteen looked ready to attack but Kid Gohan was quick to block her path.

"Easy Eighteen, don't let her get to you, she's just saying that to annoy you," Kid Gohan said, and slightly glared at Caulifla. "And to be creepy."

"You know you like it," Caulifla said.

Eighteen turned away in annoyance, muttering a bit as she went back to where she just was, "I swear I'm gonna destroy that bitch."

"Bye other me, keep getting stronger!" Z Goku said.

"You too other me!" S Goku said.

Supreme Kai of Time opened a portal to their Earth as each of them walked through one by one. Z Goku was the first, then The Androids. Gohan followed afterwards doing one last wave good-bye and Sixteen right after. Before passing through the portal, he took one last glance at Android 21, the woman who claimed to be his mother. He had to figure out what truth there was to that, if there was any at all.

After they all went through, Supreme Kai of Time turned to the rest, "Better get you each back to your own planets and Universe." She opened four portals, "This one's for Universe 6's Planet Sadala, this one's for Universe 7's Planetoid Vampa, this one's for Universe 7's present day Earth and that one's for Universe 7's Future Earth."

"Are we really never going to see our friends again?" Cabba asked.

"Well I wouldn't stay that," Supreme Kai of Time said with a smirk. "As long as you're willing to return a few...favors for me."

"What are you horny or something?" Caulifla asked.

Supreme Kai of Time's eye twitched a little, "GO!"

With that everyone started making their way to their respective portals after bidding good-bye to each other, leaving Supreme Kai of Time to think certain things over. She did need assistance and perhaps she can get some assistance in the form of a few willing volunteers.

Back in Z Earth, Gohan was finally back at his house with Videl and his family. Chi-Chi was of course thrilled to see that he was safe.

"My little boy! You're back safe and sound!" Chi-Chi screamed in joy.

"Yeah, of course I am," Gohan said.

"Oh, you look different too," Chi-Chi said, taking notice of her son's clothes. "I don't remember you wearing that, but you really pull it off Gohan."

"Thanks, it was a gift from my daughter," Gohan said, much to Chi-Chi's confusion.

"Huh? Your daughter?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Yeah, from the future," Kid Gohan said. "It's a long story, and I'll be happy to tell you, we saw some pretty amazing things."

"Oh sure, come on inside, I made some food in case-" Chi-Chi then felt a gust of wind as her husband ran by in top speed.

"Whoo! Thanks Chi-Chi! I'm starving!" Goku shouted as he went inside and started chowing down.

"Save some for Gohan!" Chi-Chi shouted, then turned back to her son. "So, a daughter, is she cute?"

"Very cute, she's the most adorable girl I've seen, and she helped me out when my clothes got damaged," Gohan said.

"That was very nice of her, now come on insi-" Chi-Chi then noticed Videl standing nearby. "Who's she?"

"That's Videl, the girl I had to rescue," Gohan said.

"Barely," Videl said. "Your friends did more of the work."

"Be nice kid," Eighteen said. "It was Gohan's idea to save you after all."

"Well whatever, can I just go home now? I'm really tired and I just want to take a nap," Videl said.

"I can take you home," Gohan offered, then felt his stomach growling, much to his embarrassment. "Odd timing."

"I'l take her," Eighteen offered. "You should go eat, you did great today Gohan."

"Thanks," Gohan said, then turned to Videl. "Get home safely."

"Hmph, yeah sure," Videl said, turning away. "Let's go Lazuli."

"It's Eighteen," the blonde Cyborg corrected, then turned to Gohan. "I'll be back soon."

"I'll be waiting," Gohan said as Eighteen went to bring the tomboy home.

"So...she's cute, ever think about having a girlfriend Gohan?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Mom..." Gohan said in embarrassment.

"Alright, I won't push it, but she's really cute, I hope you consider it," Chi-Chi said as she went inside.

"She's not far off," Seventeen said. "Isn't Videl suppose to be your wife in another timeline?"

"She is, but...what if I fall in love with someone else?" Gohan asked.

"Like my sister?" Seventeen said, much to Gohan's shock.

"Wait, what!?" Gohan replied.

"I know you have a crush on my sister, it was so obvious," Seventeen said. "You'd have to be an idiot not to notice."

"Uh, let's say I did...you wouldn't be mad?" Gohan asked.

"Of course not, annoying as you are, you're still one of my closest friends, I trust you with my sister, a lot more than I would those human friends of yours that seem to be attracted to her, like that bald monk and that playboy witht he scar on his face," Seventeen explained.

"Well, I appreciate that," Gohan said, then turned to Sixteen, who seemed kind of confused. "Uh, Sixteen? you ok there big buddy?"

"I am fine," Sixteen said. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Is this about Android 21 being your mother?" Gohan asked.

"Hm..." Sixteen replied, an answer that wasn't too satisfying for either Seventeen or Gohan, but they went with it.

"Well if you need someone to confide in, we're here for you," Gohan said.

"Yeah, what Gohan said," Seventeen said. "Anyway let's get you to Capsule Corp, you look like shit. We'll get Bulma to fix you up."

"Right..." Sixteen replied and joined Seventeen on the flight to Capsule Corp.

Gohan went inside, ready to relax after all that fighting, and figure out what's to come in the future.

At Videl's house, Eighteen had dropped the girl off, leaving her to herself. "There you go kid."

"Thanks...and also, I do appreciate you and your friends coming to get me," Videl said. "I gotta admit, that was really freaking scary."

"No shame in feeling fear, it's what you do with it," Eighteen said. "You handled yourself pretty well."

"Thanks, and you can really kick ass," Videl said. "Kind of want to be as strong as you someday, uh, you think you could ever train me?"

That surprised Eighteen, she never considered the idea of training someone, especially not her only rival to Gohan's affection. But at the same time, maybe it could be fun, Gohan mentioned training and sparring as a good bonding moment, and maybe she could use a little more girl time. She loved Gohan and her brother, and they both mean the world to her, but she needed some female bonding, aside from Chi-Chi and Bulma.

"Alright, you got it kid," Eighteen said.

"Sweet," Videl looked excited to get some intense training. Then suddenly she started acting uncharacteristically meek. "Uh, one more thing..."

"What is it?" Eighteen asked.

"Uh...about that guy with the black hair, he's your brother right?" Videl asked, gaining Eighteen's curiosity.

"Yeah, he is. Seventeen's my twin brother," Eighteen said.

"Is he...single?" Videl asked, a huge blush forming on her face.

Eighteen couldn't believe what she had heard, this girl actually had a crush on her brother, she can't remember the last time a girl had a crush on her brother. "Uh, yeah, he is...why?"

"Just wondering," Videl said, twirling her hair a bit.

This weirded Eighteen out, this girl was now acting well, girly. She was not ready to pry into this just yet. "Well, see you later then."

With that Eighteen took off, the idea of the girl she briefly considered her romantic rival now having a crush on her brother.

"Well, that makes it easier for me, better make sure Gohan knows to stick with me though," Eighteen said, flying back home.

Of course, as time passed, things started to settle. Bulma had fixed up Sixteen and he was fully functional again, and slightly stronger after an upgrade. The Androids and the Son Family were enjoying their evening together, especially the food Chi-Chi prepared, of course The Androids barely ate anything.

Nighttime came and everyone went to sleep, though Gohan laid awake in his bed, still thinking things over. His tail, wondering where Frieza was, wondering if Goku Black was still out there, wondering what else could happen, even wondering when he'll see his friends again.

"Gohan?" Eighteen said, peeking into his room. "You doing alright?"

"Hi Eighteen, I'm fine, just can't sleep yet," Gohan said.

Eighteen slowly walked inside, kneeling by Gohan's bed, "Quite a day huh?"

"Tell me about, I just have more questions than answers after all this," Gohan said. "This future is so unpredictable, even with all the Time Travel."

"Yeah, really makes it seem pointless to travel time at all if you're still left with a sea of enigmas," Eighteen said, then stroked Gohan's hair. "We'll get through it together though."

"Thanks Eighteen," Gohan said. Suddenly he felt a nice kiss from the cyborg, taking him by surprise. While he and Eighteen made it no secret they liked each other, she still rarely displayed affection, due to how young he still was. Then again, Eighteen was young herself and Gohan was very mature for his age, thanks to him being part Saiyan.

Eighteen released her kiss, stroking Gohan's face, "No problem Gohan. One thing I know for sure is that you grow up to by quite a handsome man, and I can't wait til that handsome man is in my arms...or rather, I'm in his."

"I can't wait for that either," Gohan said. "Also...if we do have a baby, and it's a girl, can we name her Pan?"

Eighteen nodded her head, "Of course, and she'll be just as great as the one in the future." She laid down next to Gohan positioning herself to be at his eye level. "I love you Gohan."

"Yeah, I love you too Eighteen," Gohan replied.

The two kissed once again, putting aside everything and just relishing in each other's company.

Of course there would be some big changes, for in the depths of space, Frieza is seen looking through his space ship, eyeing a planet he had just conquered.

"I need more training, no one on that planet was a challenge enough for me," Freiza said.

"It's almost unlikely we'll find anyone that strong in the Universe," Sorbet said.

"Don't give me that attitude!" Frieza scolded. "Just find me more planets to test my abilities!"

"Y-yessir!" Sorbet said, Frieza taking a sigh of annoyance.

"It's quite frustrating, isn't it?" a voice said, one similar to Goku's, but more ominous. "To not find someone worthy of our time."

"What do you want this time Black?" Friza asked. "You wish to spar again? Haven't you realized how far I've come since the first time you so rudely showed up on my ship?"

"Hey I have the same goals as you Lord Frieza," Black said. "I too wish to excel to the next level."

"You wish to excel, yet you use the stolen body of the Saiyan Goku, couldn't you have picked a better host?" Frieza asked.

"I know it sounds strange, for a God to use a lowly mortal's body," Black said, checking his ki. "But this energy is insurmountable, this is the power of the mortal who defeated a demon that destroyed the Gods."

"You mean Majin Buu..." Frieza said, thinking to himself. "Even I find that feat quite incredible, still how he was able to do so is beyond even me."

"We both have the same goal, to destroy the Saiyan Goku, and to rule over all life," Black said. "So I think it's time we finally showed a little trust to a certain ally."

Both of them turned their attention to the jar that had Zamasu sealed inside. Frieza refused to let him out one point, knowing he was immortal and thus, would be hard to take down if he were to betray him. But perhaps it's time Frieza took that chance. He's gotten much stronger, maybe he can keep Zamasu in his place if he plays his cards right.

"Very well...let's find another planet to do this however, I'd rather not accidentally destroy my ship or lose any more men, not until I have plenty of reserves," Frieza said.

At the time next in Conton City, a portal had just opened, revealing the Universe 6 Saiyan Cabba, looking around in confusion.

"That's odd, where am I?" Cabba wondered.

"You're in the Time Nest," the familiar voice of Chronoa said. Cabba turned and saw the Supreme Kai of Time, standing with an owl on her shoulder and Trunks beside her, only this Trunks seemed to have a long trench coat.

"Hello Cabba, welcome to Conton City," Trunks said. "We have a few tasks that we'd like you and your partner to attend to."

"New partner? What new partner?" Cabba asked.

"Yoo-hoo! Cabba!" The Saiyan turned to see Pan standing nearby. "Hey buddy, guess which awesome pair is gonna save the timeline?"

Cabba looked surprised, and then relieved to know he can once again see his friend, then turned to Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time.

"What would you like us to do?" Cabba asked.

Back in The Z Timeline of Universe 10, Gohan was back on Zamasu's planet, with Seventeen and Eighteen nearby.

"You ready for your training mortal?" Zamasu asked.

Gohan bowed to the Supreme Kai, "Yes, Lord Zamasu."

The North Kai had smirked, getting into position, "Well then, come at me."

Thus began the potential beginnings of new adventures, of training and time travel. Who the first to obtain maximum would be is the competition that all of them would be put through and soon, only the strong few would come out on top.

It's time to see how these warriors decide their own future.

* * *

**That's all for this story. There's at least one more story left, starting with the main finale of the stories. Spin-offs are not out of the question but it depends on what material I can use. Gohan will grow up soon, finally at least, so his romance with Eighteen can take a bigger leap, and there is potential for other ships. Thanks for reading, hope it was enjoyable.**


End file.
